Gamers in the MulitverseWTF!
by Bazerkerking
Summary: The End has come. Or has it? Bazerker's Obelisk has devoured all of existence, yet opened the doorway to countless possible beginnings! How deep does this rabbit hole go? only one way to find out! ( Sequel to Gamer Effect)
1. Chapter 1 (Lu Bane Na

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 1

Lu Bane Na

Hey everyone! I would like to apologize to each and every one of you that have been wating for this story to finally be posted.

The reason I missed my deadline is that being the stupid Idiot that I am, when I flew across the United States, I left my personal computer at home! And wasn't able towrite anthing and post it. I couldnt even use my phone as the mountians I were staying in were scrambling my ability to post anything.

So, Once again I would like to say I am sorry for the wait but "Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF-" is finally here! the Rules are exactly the same as in the Gamer effect, with the exemption that t takes place in a universe of your choice. Thanks to Bazerker's Obelisk, you now have the chance to wake up in any universe you so desire and change any events to your own desire. so please Have fun and let us enjoy what happens when we all create something insane together!

* * *

Faction Bio

Faction Species: Tsvìet

Faction Government: Monarchy/Dictatorship

Faction Behavior: Very guarded against aliens, hostile to humans

Faction Size: 8 planets, homeworld included, all within core solar system.

Extra-Solar Colonies: 40,028

Space Stations (Military:Direct Combat/Logistical): 38,092/79,248

Total Ground Troop Inventory: A.I./V.I. combat automatons- ?/? A.I./V.I. ratio -1/11,000

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command:?

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals): ?

?

?

?

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Leader Titles:

The No-Life Tyrant- Given by weaker players during her reign.

The Immortal Queen- Given by Top players responsible for overthrowing her yet failing to kill her. She had led a battle one time and survived being at ground-zero of a nuclear bombardment.

The White Demon Lord- Given due to her albino looks of white skin, white hair, and magenta eyes and her leading untold legions of robotic death dealers while showing no mercy.

The ElectroMagnetic Abyss- Given due to her habit of having ships emitting truly monstrous amounts of E.M. signatures that disrupt wide-range communications, stability of enemy energy projectiles, and trajectory of enemy kinetic projectiles-the latter two when in fighting range of her ships.

The Sadist Who Murders a Million Ways- Given for her unmatched creativity and diversity in coming up with ways to kill people, including having the most diverse amount of weapon and shield types within her military, going against the flow of balance by not picking a specific reference.

The Forever Gluttonous Queen- Given for her obsession with consuming the flesh of humans to reach 'perfection'.

The White Indoctrinator- Given due to her unmatched skills in bringing those weaker than her under her influence, as well as taking over the military remnants of defeated Nebladed commanders.

The Grand Chess master of Humanity's Pain (her personal favorite)- Given due to her manipulative actions that led to a large faction of Humanity fighting her more important enemies in the early years of the war where she would swoop in and Neblade the weakened victor and kill him/her permanently via the hijacked Respawn system. This was before the truth of her machinations was revealed. Her actions are spoken of with hate, sorrow, or fear mostly while her true name has been struck from the history pages where only her titles are used in reference due to a superstition that speaking her true name will help bring her back from the void of the 12th Dimension.

The Most Dangerous Person in Existence- A title she held while her reign of terror was in full swing.

The Greatest (Traitor/Criminal) in Human History- A surprisingly self-given title. There were really no one opposing this specific labeling.

The White Death- Given due to her likeness to the Black Death, a plague that killed a third of ancient Earth's population thousands of years ago since her war killed an entire percentage of Humanity and lasted for over a hundred years.

The White Queen of Domination- Given due to her looks and her battle capabilities in both land and space warfare. Given by those who've fought and survived her terror.

She Who Heaven and Hell Will Not Accept- Given due to how she didn't Respawn when her body was killed, but simply resurrected, as if Time itself went in reverse. She has somehow, during her time in control of the Respawn system, exempted herself from the cycle of Life and Death. She dies, yet exists. She exists, yet even while dead. She's a never-ending paradox that is an antithesis to the one undeniable law of the Universe of 'That which lives must die'. If the Universe had a sentient will, it would try to reject her very existence.

The Herald of Revelations- Given because many humans actually believed she would herald the end to Humanity.

Bearer of the Forbidden Truth- A small known nickname given due to her having claimed to see the 'Truth of the Universe', the forbidden part being that many believe having seen this truth caused Sing to go insane and lose all sense of herself and replacing it with an emotionless drive to kill Humanity.

Siren of the Apocalypse- Given for her habit of singing beautiful yet haunting melodies over the communications during battles. These melodies both unnerve enemies as well as psychologically enhance her own forces. Secondly, due to her immense power from the billions of Nebladings, her own vocals can reach a pitch high enough to blow a hole straight through a planet. In space, the sound wave is altered into an actual beam-like attack with a range of 1000km with the force of 21 Teratons.

(In Unknown Space)

'How long has it been since I've seen my birth dimension?' questioned a woman of resplendent looks with a mental voice hauntingly emotionless. The beautiful woman shat upon a floating marble platform of pure whiteness with designs etched in thin, black lines all over it. This platform was the top of a very massive pillar that stretch downwards further than any telescope could reach. The woman wore the features of an angel: alabaster skin as pure and untainted as snow topped with long twin-tailed hair was just as white a shade. The only colors to her body were her thin, black eye lashes and along the ends of six, two foot long feelers sprouting from her upper-back that had a magenta colored orb on the end.

(flashback)

Before the new Administrators and Moderators of the Grand Championship, witnessed in person by the commanders who survived enough to defeat her. Sure, they were finally able to destroy her body, yet they couldn't as well. It was a paradox that both fascinated and terrified all around her. Her followers worshipped her as a Goddess of Revelations and Salvation which she used to easily indoctrinate them to her Will while her enemies swore her off as an unnatural abomination that must be destroyed.

Now, she was cut off from her forces and even she knew she'd be contained somehow before the rest of her main force could reach her position. They still knew not that she was based in the Triangulum Galaxy while they have been searching every star system they could find in the Milky Way galaxy for her homebase in case she had extra bodies as monstrous as this one.

The trial went by in a blur as she'd not cared for their words. Food shouldn't talk. It made for awkward meals.

"You've anything to say, any reasoning at all, for this monstrous crusade of yours?" the new head Administrator asked. They all wanted to see me gone from existence yet for one woman to come out of nowhere and damn near well bring the entirety of Humanity to its knees must have been driven by some incredible motivation. Their curiosity couldn't be helped.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus and take to the skies

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest."

The court was silent, trying to process my words.

"It's a poem I heard in a very old video game but it certainly does capture the essence of Humanity fittingly well, doesn't it? The Universe and its endless secrets are certainly a gift to those like us, those who spread out and constantly try to learn new things, break more laws of reality or physics. While those pathetic 1% and those who wanted to die and go on were content with the status quo, it was us 99% of Humanity who became pioneers to the great unknown, risking life and limb and mind and soul to be the best we each could be. Some have found love, others hate; some creation, some destruction. Am I really so monstrous when I simply embrace a destiny revealed unto me?"

Some murmurings spread while the 'judge' asks "What destiny would that be?"

"...Perfection. I figured out how to achieve that which technology could only come so close to..yet still be so far away from. It was so very simple it would sicken all who pride themselves on their morals and intelligence."

Loud murmurings and some shouts of insanity were thrown at me yet I remained unaffected. The judges and commanders who both intrigued yet uneased at my proclamation.

"You claim to know what perfection looks like and how to achieve it. Is this really what all of these deaths were for? You've killed tens of billions of your own species just to elevate yourself to some state of perfection! Your path to Heaven was being built on the foundation of galactic genocide!" the judge yelled, his face red with rage.

"Your morals...your fear...your hatred...I can no longer comprehend these things. I haven't ever since I ventured to that place. They are concepts that have lost both meaning and worth to me. It's like an animal trying to understand human morals," she replied evenly, not the least bit disturbed by their reactions and feelings.

"You're a monster! You killed by sons!" someone screamed. Sing turned to look at the woman who shrunk back from her aloof expression.

"Monster? Would you consider a human a monster if he/she steps on a few ants while walking? No, because those ants are so far beneath the worth of that human that it can not be scaled. You value the human's life because you would be able to connect to him or her in some fashion while an ant would simply scurry about and bite you if you tried to hold it. I see you humans the same way as you do ants, so why does that make me a monster? Ants shouldn't bother trying to comprehend the minds of humans, just as you shouldn't bother trying to comprehend my mind."

Uproars of curses, damnations, insults and empty promises of pain assault her ears while the Moderators try to restore order though they couldn't blame the crowds. They could scarcely believe a woman who use to be human several hundred years ago could become so detached to her own race.

"Next question would be where did you get that outlook on life?" a moderator named Lord Magnus asked.

"When I saw the Truth of the Universe," she answered.

"Could you explain what you mean?" he asked, looking interested.

Sing was silent for a moment as she tried to think her answer through. "It...can not be translated into any kind of language or gestures and if I were to illustrate it, you would stare at it for years and become lost and mad within your own mind, a 'Chasing the Rabbit down the Hole' scenario, you could say. Explaining anymore would be impossible and pointless."

Disturbing images came to people's minds as their imaginations tried to rationalize what she insinuated. If what she said was true, how was she sane still? Or, perhaps, she is suffering that very insanity that drove her onto a path of genocide. Perhaps that was why she didn't even think she was Human.

"That's...very disturbing information. If this 'Truth' is what drove your actions, can you atleast do one last thing before you begin serving your sentence by telling us how to avoid what happened to you?"

...

...

"There's no danger from it anymore. Once I saw it, it faded away from our reality. I am what I am now and even though I acknowledge this, I can not change or regret my actions. It is impossible and I have long since accepted that fact. If I were to regroup with my remaining forces, I would continue on this path. I have long passed the event horizon of this destiny. There is no turning back. I can not fail. I will not fail. It may take a month or a million years but in the end, I will succeed. I have passed my destiny's event horizon. You should go ahead and serve your judgement, Administrators."

The witnesses to the court martial didn't know how to react to her words. No remorse or regret for her crimes yet she sounded so sure of her own powerlessness to her fate, as well as the absoluteness to her victory.

"Very well, Sing Love. Due to past experiences during battle, the Commanders and us know that you can not be killed by conventional methods so we have decided on a way to contain you while separating you from your spheres of influence. In one month's time, we will have finished preparations for your permanent prison, so until then, you will be confined within a mold casing made from the strongest synthetic metals available. When we're ready, you will be cast down into the 12th Dimension where the gravity and bombardment of raw energies will leave you trapped with no external senses should it not be enough to kill you. Even capital class ships wouldn't last a minute within there. This meeting is adjourned."

...(time skip)...

A month had gone in the blink of an eye for her. Being completely immobile inside a metal prison molded around her body like clay gave her time to do the only thing she could do. Think and Plan. She would have to go with the plan she made even if it cost her a long LONG imprisonment.

She stood in front of a portal about a hundred yards wide, held in place by six pillars made from the mass of a neutron star to withstand the gravitic pressure of the portal that was pulling her body apart molecule by molecule. Yet she stood unconcerned by her dilemma. She figured what it was and had to give the Humans credit for their creativeness and take-no-chances outlook on her prison. It would certainly hold her alright. However, as of now, her attention was held at a young commander who had made a big impression on the 'Defiant Thousand' as well as impressed her a little by surviving her war.

"We haven't been able to find any of your colonies or home base. Where did you attack us from?"

It was such a childish question that she, even in her enlightened aloofness, was tempted to just walk into the portal if she had the choice.

However...she supposed she could make a lasting impression on these Humans, as a favor to her former Humanity.

"My remaining resources...my 8 core worlds and 10,028 colonies...and my 17,340 space stations...and over twenty trillion ground units...with over 230,000 ships both combat and logistic...My Humanity favored puzzles so if you can find a clue bearing my symbol, the black star over the white background, it will lead to another...and another...until you reach the end...So, Humanity, out there lies my entire wealth...enough to launch a semi-competent commander from dead last to the Top 3. If you can solve the puzzles, then take it. It is yours. I left it all there at that place...in One Piece."

NOTE: Play music: Luffy's Fierce Attack

My former Humanity was a fan of that ancient anime and those last famous words uttered by the Pirate King Gol D. Rogers were now uttered somewhat by my own mouth. It would certainly cause a massive stir amongst all the Humans, even those who weren't Commanders would now find themselves tempted and lured into space unknown.

With a very small smile on my lips, I listened to the massive uproar amongst the commanders and Administrators present at my declaration as I walked steadfastly into the void, my body tearing apart into oblivion. My final words going unheard.

"even if the morrow is barren of promises...

...nothing shall forestall my return."

(End flashback)

She wore no clothes as she has long since failed to see her nakedness as something to cover despite her having no way to get newer ones after the first set was utterly atomized by the energies of her surroundings. Her very skin was more durable than any armor and more beautiful than any clothes that could exist, proof given that without either, she could exist in this realm where only she has existed, a place where nothing was suppose to exist.

Time didn't exist here. Space didn't exist here.

Her eyes opened to reveal a reddish-pink pair of pupils, more specifically a magenta color. They gazed carelessly out across the vast emptiness of the 'Origin Dimension' as she'd deemed it.

Nothing but a writhing cloud of darkness that spread to infinity laid before her eyes with near shapeless lines of dark green flickering about occasionally. She looked at their movements as if watching the news before closing her eyes again.

'It took me centuries to be able to discern even a tiny amount of their meaning but with it I have atleast been able to read the flow of the Universe. Something massive has happened back in the 7th Dimension.

It was of little surprise to Sing when she discovered that the '12th' Dimension she was banished to was actually the first. The Humans had everything upside down. It made sense if you thought of it like this. The universe is comprised of thirteen dimensions. She was in the First, the 'Origin' of the Universe. Layered on top of it in multiple concentric circles were the overall larger and wider dimensions 2-13. The universe was actually shaped in a multi-leveled sphere instead of some flat surface though like ancient sailors of Earth found out, the planet was not flat and eventually you would sail back to where you started.

Like a ball of energy such as a sun, the universe became denser and smaller the 'deeper/lower' you went. The Humans lived in the 7th Dimension, sixth from the Origin. When the Halo UNSC used slipspace to utilize FTL, they entered through the 2nd densest area of the Universe. While this shorten their trip with a beeline instead of traveling in an arc along the 7th Dimension which would have taken longer, had the UNSC not shielded their ships, the '11th' Dimension would have crushed them to atoms. It's why ships from those of the Citadel Council would never be able to survive a slipspace journey.

So, the dimension she was imprisoned in was the densest because it was the Origin and, in theory, 'held up' (supported) the weight of the dimensions above it. There were holes in this dimension that lead to specific places in each and every dimension. Wanna guess? Black holes. Black holes were gravitational wells so dense that the plane of space and time (that specific dimension) was warped from it. Due to the matter it sucked in, all of that 'waste' had to go somewhere so it wouldn't explode, right? The energy would shoot out of most twin-linked black holes. Most Black Holes created two way tunnels, linking to black holes either 'below' or 'above' them in the surrounding dimensions, creating an Einstein-Rosen Bridge but for the others? It exited out of the fabled 'White Holes' that were theorized but none were ever found. That was because none existed within any other dimensions except the Origin.

What happened once it reached there? The Black Holes were innumerable due to the ever increasing Universe, so an equal amount of White Holes existed within the Origin to spread that energy back out into the other dimensions, supporting the ever increasing weight of the Universe. This self-perpetuating cycle is what has ensured the constant expansion of the universe in a stable manner.

The 'Truth of the Universe' showed her this and so much more.

'How long have I existed here?' she thought to herself in curiosity.

Time does not exist here yet it does. One second is one million years. Thirty days is Thirty-eight days. One microsecond is negative eighty minutes.

Space does not exist here. A foot equals a thousand light years. A mile equals three steps back. This is a realm where time and space are all and one, where it is fact and fiction, logical and contradictory.

Another truth she was shown. Time and Space does not Matter. It is all in one and one in all. There is no right or wrong, only an ignorant person's idea of it fitted to their own perception of the truth of their realities. It was like this in the beginning and it will be like it in the End.

'What is happening in that dimension?' she asked herself in curiosity. She could feel the disruptions in the flows of the Dimensions. Someone(s) were utilizing a lot of dimensional usage, either from multi-dimensional traveling such as slipspace, or something else. Had she not been so focused on the 'area' of her birth dimension, she would have missed the very tiny pricks at her senses. The Milky Way galaxy of the 7th Dimension was such a specific location within the flow that had she focused just a few inches to the left, right, up, or down, she would have missed it completely. It had taken her decades to find the location. It wasn't like she could just go to sleep. Awake or 'asleep,' her eyes and mind would be as one and it'd be as if she never closed her eyes.

Now focusing harder, she could 'see' that the galaxy was in a state of chaos the likes not seen since the 'Defiant Thousand' banded together to fight her fleets and armies.

"Interesting." The first word uttered from her mouth though in the Origin/1st Dimension, no sound was made.

* * *

Back in 'a' 7th Dimension where the new story takes place. The galaxy cluster 34-B, home to a grouping of 39 galaxies, is experiencing a crisis of religion and science among thousands of species as a new galaxy literally was dropped amongst them from out of a massive, kaleidoscope of colors, vortex. The sheer size of the phenomena was visible from multiple galaxy clusters away.

For the sentient, sapient species with the capable technology, they discovered this new galaxy to be a former spiral galaxy but it looked like all of the stars and planets had been jumbled together like a box of Willy Wonka Nerd candies being shook up and then spilled onto a flat surface. The galactic center was now near the edge of the conflagration of star systems, its arms contorted like a cosmic game of Twister.

This galaxy was known in the original Gamer Effect universe as the Andromeda Galaxy, the closest neighbor to the Milky Way galaxy that hosted the Tournament of Champions whose war consumed it thanks to the nanomachines of the Humans giving them the ability to create almost any fictional species they knew of. The other galaxies had been spared this chaos, not to say they didn't have their own in some form, size, or fashion.

But...there was a former Human who had looked outside the box, smashed the barriers, and stomped on the pieces. Instead of picking a pre-existing species, she merely took the image of one and turned it into a brand new species never before seen. This was to destroy any chance of having an unoriginal species that could be researched on by her enemies. Another unique thing she did was inhabiting systems in her home galaxy like all the other Humans, spending a couple hundred years building her technology and forces, before trekking across dark space for several decades before finally arriving in a remote sector of the Andromeda in its Eastern Fringe in relation to the Milky Way. She searched the galaxy and found only a handful of species capable of primitive space flight. She left them alone and began a massive military arms build-up the likes of which neither the Milky Way or Andromeda galaxies had ever witnessed.

Without any disruption from feuding Human commanders, her power building was never once setback, never once halted, and never once interrupted...by sapient species. She first developed an army of nanomachines which would devour entire asteroid belts, planets, and eventually stars. She did this in a hop-scotch fashion to avoid destabilizing the star systems around her. The galactic gravity worked in weird ways like that when the hard lesson she learned after being too greedy had local solar systems colliding into one another crushing her resources there in a mighty supernova and a bunch of other outrageous bullshit.

She had built endless armies, innumerable ships, and the perfect race of flesh-based warriors that made the Forerunners look incompetent. She evolved them on the most harsh planets imaginable. She would know since she terraformed several planets to be like that. These unholy conditions forced the species she named 'Tsvìets' to evolve to adapt and survive and soon thrive.

Their biological superiority to other races focused on unmatched regeneration rates, inner energy manipulation, and disproportional physical prowess the likes of which would seem science-fiction. Nothing but total disintegration on a cellular level would stop these warriors, or repeated injury until their inner energy supply ran out. By the time of her Crusade though, she had only been able to make around twenty million. She wasn't focused on just war though. She gave each of her children individual names and personalities, gave them the ability to grow and expand beyond their initial programming, and taught them art, music, drama, and dancing. She didn't just create an army of drones. She created LIFE. The perfect species.

However, she held so much love for her children that she built grand armies of mechanical soldiers and weapon platforms to serve as their 'elder siblings' with the all important job of protecting them in and out of battle. There were a million to each Tsvìet, each in command of an army itself with their own fleet.

She then slaved over the work to create their 'older sisters' and the 'oldest brother' to protect them all. The sisters were the Angeloids from Sora no Otoshimono. She had created 1,000 Ikaros-Melan who would be bodyguards and fleet devastators, 500 Evolved Strategic Angeloid Type Alpha, Ikaros, to act as both a safety quilt and assassinate planets with their individual battleship's Hephaestus laser cannon, 1,000 Evolved Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type Beta, Nymph to provide technical support for the Ikaros/Melan and perform large scale sabotages to enemy fleets and planet networks, and finally 15,000 Interceptor Angeloid Type Gamma, Harpy, who act as bodyguards and patrol important planets' atmospheres since they weren't quite as powerful as their sisters.

Finally, to lead them all, she created the 'Oldest Brother', her 'first' son in a sense. Even though he was of a different species, he would be the strongest, the wisest, the most intelligent and charismatic, the most caring and when need be, vengeful, of all her creations. She gave him two special tasks. To serve as her forever loyal son, leading her children when she's away, and to ensure their survival at all costs, even if it meant leaving her to the possible outcome of death. He accepted and she went to wage her crusade against the Humans with her own armies.

Then, the day came when they received news of their mother's capture. They begged their eldest brother to take their fleets to rescue their mother, their Goddess, but he knew that should the rest of the Humans learn of their true location, even he would not be able to beat them all back. Thankfully, during her incarceration while her execution was being prepped, she telepathically contacted him and gave him her last orders to ensure their survival...as well as her return. He accepted the burden of being the only one to know while they watched the public feed of her execution. She stood without fear before a dimensional prison even he would be doubtful of surviving, but his faith in her was ironclad. She gave her last words that shook the Milky Way to its galactic core as each and every Human whether a Commander or not were stirred like a nest of war wasps. He chuckled at their reactions to only a fourth of her true military might. In the end, she was still protecting their existence as their species was a secret she never showed.

When the feed was cut off, after reading the last words off her lips before she walked into the void, he knew she was foretelling his role as the 'Eldest Brother.'

For the next 900 years, he built up his forces, increased the level of their technology while utilizing methods never conceived or long forgotten. If one were to tell him to look 'outside the box', he would ask 'What box?'

Over these years, his little sisters pushed past their limits annually, perfecting, improving, then perfecting even more the values and customs taught by their mother. The artists were always inspired, the dancers became living angels of beauty, the architects created megaliths of beauty and strength, and the warriors were the epitome of brutality, grace, and efficiency. Training and living spartan lives on their birth worlds' hellish environment only made them stronger.

The time came when he declared they were ready to bring back their mother and put an end to Humanity once and for all, to achieve the justice they and their mother deserved, and to bring forth the truth of the Universe into actuality. Unfortunately, an unforeseen disaster struck. The Human Commander 'Bazerker' activated his crude but obscenely powerful and upgraded Obelisk. Even he knew what that could do and luckily, thanks to his paranoia, he had a form of shield against it.

When Mother had learned her lesson from the colliding solar systems, she built a system of gravitational anchors and tethers that would hold entire solar systems together in case of unexpected galactic catastrophes, such as if two galaxies collided into one another and pulled each other apart with their own gravitational pulls. Not only did this system keep them together during the Obelisk's aftermath, but protected them from any adverse effects during the vortex transit by sending the systems into a sub-dimensional existence. They were still visible to the naked eye, but were more immaterial than material. Just for extra protection, the eldest brother ordered his sisters to seal themselves into their birth worlds that doubled as protective tombs. He himself was within the pride and joy of his mother's constructions among her fleets.

The 'Outer Heaven' was a ship that wasn't showcased in the war against the Humans since its construction was only 55% complete at the time. At 4,628 miles in length with a three-in-one main cannon taking up 3,000 miles of its length when extended, the Obelisk Bazerker built could fit easily within the barrel when all three cannons coiled around each other like a rope to create the main cannon's true form.

Since Mother and he had never any intention was wiping out the galaxy in one shot like Bazerker did with his screw-up, the 'shell' was made of such a massive amount of energy that it attained physical form. It would fire at FTL speeds and the further it went, the smaller and denser and faster it got until it either it hit a target with the force of 1 Trillion Zeta-tonnes, which could wipe out a planetoid the size of a blue hypergiant sun with just the kinetic impact alone, or it exploded remotely with the force of a supernova that could swallow the Sol System five times over

The ship was a masterpiece of art as well as war. It looked like a dragonfly flying backwards with three pairs of 1,750 mile long wings instead of two that doubled as propulsion systems and melee weapons given their size. Its entire body glowed a bright, gem-like gold like a yellow and platinum prism refracting light. The entire hull was made of shape-manipulating liquid energy that could be as malleable as water or dense as a neutron star, making the ship's weight enough to distort space and time around it.

It's energy shields were triple-layered AT (All Terror) Fields powered by an artificial quasar within the ship's superstructure's stern. With it, the Outer Heaven could swim across suns and even back and forth across a black hole's event horizon by emitting massive amounts of gamma radiation like suns do to prevent their own collapse.

The ship itself comfortably support a non-working crew of twenty million along with holding an entire fleet of hundreds of ships within, as well as a planetary invasion army/ship defense crew of 130 million A.I. cyborgs. It carries an entire city about thirty miles in diameter near the stern behind the command section and has several geo-fronts that act as nature preserves, defensive battlefields, and food/wildlife farms. Massive tendrils trailing from the rear of the ship for hundreds of miles are used to refuel the quasar by siphoning, and devour if need be, entire stars.

This ship was built to be the safest place for Sing's children and thanks to the efforts brought on by her eldest son, it was a reality that saved millions of lives when the Obelisk activated.

Now, here they were, in an entire uncatalogued galaxy cluster that didn't match anything in their databases. The first thing the son did was make sure his command crew were okay. The various A.I.s and Nymphs were all unharmed though they expressed concerns about their situation. The next issue was checking the status of the ship. 'All clear' was given again and again by the station chiefs. The sub-dimension phasing and weapons were all in working order though the power sphere that contained the quasar which powered the ship was strained. They'd have to run maintenance checks a few times to be sure of its stability.

The eldest son stood from his throne-like command chair, his stature a towering eight feet even. His singular, large eye with a purple pupil covered in half-gear-like white spots focused on the dozens of screens displaying the ship's numerous systems.

"Quickly, I want to confirm the status of all our birth worlds, followed by our colonies and space stations!" his deep, powerful voice threw the staff into another flurry of motion. They were quick on the report though the Nymph sounded distressed, much to his angst.

"Eldest Brother, I've confirmed four of the eight birth worlds still tied to our system. A few anchors came up and the tethers were snapped and torn by the vortex."

A gasp escaped the brother's mouth followed by him falling to his knees, his weight and density sending an echo through the silent command center. A pair of Evolved Ikaros that stood waiting by his throne rushed to his side. Their scanners showed he was suffering from a very rapid heart rate, labored breathing, and erratic brain activity, all clear signs of an oncoming panic attack.

None could blame him. He was personally created to protect his younger sisters and in the blink of an eye, half of them were yanked from his embrace with him powerless to save them. To their surprise and clear worry, he recovered quickly, regaining his feet with the steady and strong hands of his guards who only stood at six feet even. Perspiration was evident over his body that wasn't covered by advance armor, armor that felt like it was constricting his lungs and heart a moment ago. He steadied his breathing before commanding the staff to continue with the report.

In the end, out of the 40k plus colonies they had, a little over 35 thousand were able to send back a signal, the rest lost somewhere in time and space. Of the large space stations that served as extra-solar and interplanetary docks, fortresses, supply and communication hubs, only half were responding, creating several large gaps in their defense network and supply lines.

"First order, put all combat ready fleets in the highest level of alert. They better be ready to fire at the snap of a finger if a hostile is sighted. Second order is the reconnecting of all supply lines linking us to our colonies and space stations. There are holes in our wall and I will not have thieves or bandits sneaking through. Third order will be the awakening of our remaining siblings after we have secured our space. Fourth order, I want recon fleets established, mobilized and sent out to the closest sectors of space outside our territory. They will report their findings to us and if any trace of our defenders or siblings are discovered, I want rescue and security fleets deployed immediately. Birth worlds take top priority, followed by space stations and colonies. My final order is as you're carrying out these orders, I want to try and establish a link to the Zero Dimension. I have to know if freeing our mother is still possible."

His orders were carried out with efficiency beyond those of flesh soldiers such as Humans, Turians, Forerunners, or Eldars. He looked at them all work with silent pride. They'd be trained to the best that was possible with the time frame they were set with. He couldn't be a more proud big brother.

"I will find our lost family, Mother, and we'll all be waiting there when we break you out of that prison. I swear on the name you gifted me upon my creation."

A call to him from one of the communication stations silenced the room. "Sir, we've made contact with Grand Primal Commander Code: Nemesis' defense fleet of one of our missing birth worlds! They were anchored to the planet when it snapped and they appeared in a system inhabited by a Human Commander. They are currently being engaged."

A relieved sigh flowed from his mouth, a single tear moistening his large eye at the good news. If there's one, the other three could possibly be around here, but the news of a Human Commander near them means the galaxies, or at the least parts of them, are mixed up, like a stained glass window of different colors representing parts of different galaxies.

"Send out the 33rd and 58th fleets that are closest to them. As much as I want to send the Outer Heaven myself, given this unexpected news, it would make sense that it's possible for Human Commanders to somehow appear within our territory, within the holes of our network since we haven't spotted any yet. I want all birth worlds heavily defended and those holes plugged ASAP. Crush all Humans you find."

"As you command, Lord Boros."

* * *

This chapter was very hard to write as it required alot of thinking and brainstorming. As for Sing's apparent immortality without the Respawn system, well, I wanted to add some mystery to her character that was hinted at by the details from her titles. This court martial was almost 1000 years before the current setting.

Lu Bane Na signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 ( Bazerker)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF-!

Chapter 2

Bazerker

Hey everyone! I would like to apologize to each and every one of you that have been waiting for this story to finally be posted. The reason I missed my deadline is that

being the stupid Idiot that I am, when I flew across the United States, I left my personal computer at home! And wasn't able to write anything and post it. I couldn't even

use my phone as the mountains I were staying in were scrambling my ability to post anything. So, Once again I would like to say I am sorry for the wait but "Gamers in

the Multiverse...WTF-" is here!

* * *

How does someone explain the un-explainable? How does a conqueror paint the air with sorrow for his actions, when he cant bring himself to speak? When my

greatest creation had finally been fired; I felt pure, manic, joy. This was to be my crowning moment, to finally win the championship and be the very best. Yet when the

vortex sucked in my former body, I could only think, ' Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?' It had taken me a few millennium, or what felt like it at least, to realize what I

had done. I had created the largest anomaly ever witnessed by sentient life. The home reality of my people, had been devoured by my super weapon. I didn't have

anything left but this singular back-up, I was closer to complete Oblivion then I had ever been before. And for the first time since my first death, I felt fear. I only had

the one respawn point available, no longer did I have the millions of back-ups hidden throughout human space. I have to pull myself together, focus on finding a planet,

the hunger for resources was ever constant, and I need to ensure I have more respawn points again. I won't fade from existence like Groggutz did!

Quickly I activate my nanites and send them through the armored shell that was my current vessel. With but a simple thought, they built themselves into powerful

senser arrays, and begin to scan my surroundings. My vast computer monitors flash to life, as they show the data transmitted. Im in luck, a planet is directly in my path,

granted at the pace im going it will take me a days, around ten, in order to reach it but at last I have a goal. A new notification shines across my eyes, even better

news, there are several asteroids in my path, along with a hefty asteroid belt as well! With a second command, a portion of my nanite swarm breaks away from my

survival capsule in a shimmering golden cloud, shooting off towards the nearest asteroid to expand their numbers. Feeling more in control of myself then I had been

previously, I activated the few thousand Golden Warriors I had on board, their familiar forms bringing me a sense of issuing few verble commands, my

gilded troops were moving to and from the automated factory, fueling the factory with any and all on board resources to further increase my number of available

troops.

The issue of man power had been dealt with, as had the need of additional resources once my current supply had run out. Turning back to my information screens, I

begin to scan the planet I was moving towards with all available frequencies. To my surprise, there was radio traffic, as I tapped into said traffic, the familiar sounds of

human speech, granted in a language I had never heard before , entered my ears. The relief I felt was much more then I had been expecting. I hadn't hoped to find my

own species so quickly. In my original plane of existence, I had always been in touch with my fellow humans, either through conflict, screaming threats, or laughing at

the misfortune of other to be without them for as long as I have, seems to have had a greater effect on me then I had previously thought.

I dont know how long I had sat there, just absorbing the wondrous sound of human speech again. I could have been a few hours, I didn't keep track. Eventually I

managed to snap out of my trance and booted up my translation software. This was a standard in most if not all human vessels, as most Commanders would create

their own language from time to time, to try and trip up other commanders before the discovery of actual aliens. With a few clicks and the push of a button the process

was under way and the only thing to do was to wait. To speed up this task. I busied myself with running diagnostics of my capsule.

Fuel was decent, the engines were only at fifty percent capacity. the stocked resources were declining at a steady rate, but that would change as soon as I entered the

asteroid belt. the Hull integrity was at sixty-five percent. a shocking amount of damage given how thick the armor plating was. If i were to even contemplate some of

the ideas that were floating around in my head, I would need to create better armor. And definitely add my Tau shields. The Co2 scrubbers were in the green, easily

filtering out the contaminates from the factory floor as well as my own breath. Food and Water stores were in the green as well, perfectly capable to last me until

planet fall, and even if I did run out, all I had to do was to change the molecular structure of whatever I had on hand to create more.

As my ship flew closer to the world before me, visuals were finally established, and I could finally see the first world I had found in this new realm. The entire planet

was mostly covered with a vast desert of golden sand, there was a small sea located near the southern pole, and in sparse areas of the planet multiple oasis' would be

found. Near said Oasis' there were vast cities comprised of multi-sided pyramids that shone in the sunlight. they appeared to be made of some type of stone, (perhaps

the local equivalent of marble? ) as well as fringed with gold. The largest of these beautiful cities was located almost dead enter of the planet's equator. There were

thousands of pyramid towers, each and every one similar yet different from the others, but all was beautiful in its own way, the massive roads that snaked through the

desert all lead to the largest city, which could possibly be the capitol but I wasn't sure at the time. all I knew was this was a new beginning, the Grand Championship

was no more. I had destroyed it in my madness. I wont make the same mistake here. For all I know this could be the only planet in this existence with humans on it, I

felt a need to protect it, if only for my own sanity, how ever frayed it might be. I will do my best to lead these people to a new age of technology, they shall never know

hunger, or pain. I will help them expand across the stars, and with the help of respawn, I will ensure that they survive. No more will death touch my people.

A small ping alerted me to my translation program. While it was still translating the language it had managed to decode the Planet's name, Prospero. The name tickled

my memory... I knew that name from somewhere,but I couldn't recall it off the top of my head. 'I'll search my data stores after I land and create a few respawns,' I

decided, ' personal safety first.'


	3. Chapter 3 (IceBite)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF

Chapter 3

IceBite

Hello Everybody! welcome back to Gamers in the Multiverse! This Chapter was brought to you by IceBite, who if you recall, appeared in the Gamer Effect! I hope to see more of the old crowd returning to our latest collaboration. Please enjoy!

 **Alright, here's my first chapter of this new story. I'm returning with my old commanders, as well as some who never got TRULY introduced, but did exist. Here they are:**

 **Commander 1 (And Leader)**

 **Real Name: Daniel Mitchell**

 **Commander Name: Abraxas the Fallen**

 **Commander Avatar: Normal Human Male (Normal Outfit: Duster and Fedora) (Combat Outfit: Varies)**

 **Army Name: Solaris Brotherhood**

 **Army Composition: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Enclave (Fallout), Imperial and Galactic Republic Troops (Star Wars), CIS Droid army (Star Wars), Undine/Species 8472 (Star Trek), Elachi (Star Trek Online), Iconian Heralds (Star Trek Online), Zerg (StarCraft) (as 'Last Resort' forces), Stardrift Empires workers**

 **Fleet Composition: Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire ships (Star Wars), Elachi, Undine, and Iconian ships (Star Trek Online), Battlestar Galactica Online Designs (Both Colonial and Cylon), Stardrift Empires ships and probes**

 **Flagship: Sovereign-class Star Dreadnought SBV Aigaion, Nantex-class Territorial Defense Fighter**

 **Commander 2**

 **Real Name: Mireille Elpida**

 **Commander Name: Lambda-11**

 **Commander Avatar: Lambda-11 (Locked in form)**

 **Army Name: Phalanx Initiative**

 **Army Composition: Murakumo Imitation Units (BlazBlue), Warframes, and Grineer and Corpus troops (Warframe), Covenant, UNSC, and Forerunner/Promethean troops (Halo)**

 **Fleet Composition: UNSC, Covenant, and Forerunner Starships (Halo), Grinner, Corpus, and Tenno Ships (Warframe)**

 **Flagship: Forerunner Keyship** _ **PIV Nidhogg**_ **, Liset-class Stealth Pod**

 **Commander 3**

 **Real Name: Javik**

 **Commander Name: Avatar-Of-Vengeance**

 **Commander Avatar: His real Prothean appearance (Wearing Alternate Outfit)**

 **Army Name: Prothean Remnant**

 **Army Composition: Cloned Prothean Soldiers (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Prothean Technology)**

 **Fleet Composition: Prothean Starships (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Prothean Technology), FreeSpace Ancients (from the Ancient-Shivan War Modded Campaign)**

 **Flagship: Modified Prothean Super-Dreadnought** _ **Wrath of the Protheans**_

 **Commander 4**

 **Real Name: Blue Note**

 **Commander Name: Song Queen Blue Note**

 **Commander Avatar: Rachni Queen, Color Scheme: Blue, silver secondary**

 **Army Name: Rachni Horde**

 **Army Composition: Various kinds of Rachni**

 **Fleet Composition: Rachni Starships, B5 Shadows and Vorlon Starships**

 **Flagship: Modified Rachni Super-Dreadnought** _ **Cleansing Song**_

 **Commander 5**

 **Real Name: Kirrahe**

 **Commander Name: Shadowplayer**

 **Commander Avatar: His real Salarian appearance**

 **Army Name: Special Tasks Group, Combat Division**

 **Army Composition: Salarian STG Agents (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Council Technology)**

 **Fleet Composition: Salarian Starships (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Council Technology), Romulan Star Empire/Romulan Republic/Reman Starships**

 **Flagship: Modified Salarian Dreadnought** _ **Hold the Line**_

 **Commander 6**

 **Real Name: Mordin Solis**

 **Commander Name: Scientist-Salarian**

 **Commander Avatar: His real Salarian appearance (Wearing Loyalty Outfit)**

 **Army Name: Special Tasks Group, Research Division**

 **Army Composition: Salarian STG Agents (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Council Technology)**

 **Fleet Composition: Salarian Stealth Ships (Utilizing non-Eezo-based variants of Council Technology), United Federation of Planets Starships**

 **Flagship: Sovereign-class Assault Cruiser** _ **Had to be Me**_

 **Commander 7**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Commander Name: The Old Growth**

 **Commander Avatar: His real Thorian appearance**

 **Army Name: Deep Growth**

 **Army Composition: Thorian Creepers, Undine (Species 8472)**

 **Fleet Composition: Undine Ships**

 **Flagship: Tethys-class Dreadnought** _ **Roots Dug Deep**_

 **Commander 8**

 **Real Name: Cynthia Rider**

 **Commander Name: League Champion Cynthia**

 **Commander Avatar: Cynthia from Pokémon**

 **Army Name: New Trainer League**

 **Army Composition: Various Pokémon and soldiers, MechWarrior Online Battle Mechs, Protoss Ground Units (StarCraft)**

 **Fleet Composition: Star Citizen Ships, Protoss Ships (StarCraft)**

 **Flagship: Gladius-class Patrol Fighter** _ **Dragon Rush**_

 **Furthermore, here is a list of additional characters that appeared in** _ **Gamer Effect**_ **and will appear here, who they're based off of, and their role in the Phoenix Confederation/Phoenix Imperium:**

 **(Name - Series and Character they're based off of - Role in Phoenix Confederation/Phoenix Imperium)**

 **Qymaen Jai Sheelal/General Grievous -** _ **Star Wars**_ **General Grievous - Abraxas 2nd in Command with the Solaris Brotherhood**

 **Colonel Autumn -** _ **Fallout**_ **Colonel Augustus Autumn - Field Commander for Solaris Brotherhood infantry**

 **Grandmaster Robin -** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **Avatar/Robin (Female) - Tactician and Fleet Commander for Solaris Brotherhood**

 **Captain Vor -** _ **Warframe**_ **Captain Vor - Field Commander of the Phalanx Initiative**

 **Alad V -** _ **Warframe**_ **Alad V - Field Commander of the Phalanx Initiative**

 **Fleet Admiral Harper -** _ **Halo**_ **Fleet Admiral Harper - Fleet Commander of the Phalanx Initiative**

 **Welp, that's that, so, let's move onto...**

 **IceBite's Chapter 1: Rise of the Phoenix**

* * *

 **(Abraxas the Fallen's Point of View)**

The anomaly sucked in all of us. Amber disappeared, supposedly (and hopefully) returning to her 'master', while we ended up here...wherever 'here' was. As I stood up, I called out, "STATUS REPORT!"

One of the droids ran over to a console, and activated it. Moments later…"All systems appear functional, all ships operational. Whatever happened, we're all here...and by 'we', I mean the ships that were in our fleet, and some of our people and ships from our planets...including a fleet of ships that resembled those that Cynthia used prior to her empire's destruction."

Before anyone could question it, Cynthia replied, "I was about to tell you that I had gained enough resources to begin expanding again. I was going to request full membership in the Phoenix Confederation, before all of this happened."

I nodded. "Alright...well, we still need to figure out just what the HELL is going on! Send out scout ships to determine just WHERE we ended up!"

"Roger roger!" the droid replied, before sending the order. The ships dispersed, while the rest of us moved to reorganize our forces, and determine what we had with us.

Fortunately, we had MORE than enough resources to build up a facility in a new system in a matter of hours: we could VERY easily set up to expand and defend against anything we may encounter.

Finally, a few days after departing, the scout ships returned, prompting me and the other leaders to return to the conference room on the Aigaion to go over the reports… … ...and the reports say…

"...WE'RE IN WARHAMMER 40K!?" I exclaimed.

"Technically...according to these records and intercepted transmissions, which we've finally managed to translate, we're at a point before the events of the Great Crusade. It was that difficult detecting Human Transmissions," the droid analyzing the data replied.

I nodded. "I see…" So...what does this mean for me...All this time, my purpose had been preparing for the Reapers, sheltering weaker commanders from my power-hungry counterparts, and other tasks that, with the Anomaly, are no longer valid...what do I do now? "Have you...determined where we're at?"

"We've been brought in near two worlds: a world labeled as a 'Knight World', and a world that calls itself Olympia…" That name… … ...isn't that…

I quickly looked into my database of fictional series. Centuries ago, I had worked my hardest to gather a database of all fictional series used in the Grand Championship's participants, so I could easily identify what's being used by anyone. And according to the database… … …

...So I DO have a means to make things better for everyone…

"Alright...I know what we're doing…" I said, before turning back to everyone. "Alright...I have an idea of where we are, and what we're going to do. However, we'll need to reorganize...As good an idea it was when we were in our own world, our 'Confederacy' wouldn't last long in this world. We need a solid, single leader...but we need to figure out who…One of us must take up the mantle of leader, the new 'Emperor' of this new 'Phoenix Imperium'..."

There was silence for a time...before Avatar-of-Vengeance rose. The last (non-cloned) Prothean stated, with finality, "You were the one who gathered us this day. I looked into the archives, and it is obvious that you are the one responsible for all of us coming together...so it is only right that you are the one to lead us in this new universe…"

Scientist-Salarian added, "Agreed. Created powerful Confederation from scraps. Can create new empire from fleet. Has to be you...someone else might get it wrong."

Everyone else voiced their agreement, before Lambda finally turned to me. "...Daniel...you have done much to bring us together, and keep us together...you saved me when Terrorrot took me as his science experiment, rescued me before he could turn me into his slave...Then you saved Cynthia from Bruckner and his troops, then readied to fight the Reapers when everyone else was busy fighting each other, while STILL ranking within the Top 100 in the Grand Championship...if anyone can ensure that we will survive in this grimdark galaxy...it's you…"

Lambda's words reached deeply into my heart. Hearing my wife voice her support, alongside all the other commanders that I'd saved at one point or another… … …"...Alright...I'll do it...from this day forward...I'm no longer Commander Abraxas the Fallen of the Phoenix Confederation… … ...I am now Abraxas, Emperor of the Phoenix Imperium…" I then turned serious. "Alright, our first goal is to take this Knight World and Olympia. I will lead the siege of Olympia. Lambda...I want you to lead a force to take the Knight World. Try to make them join us through diplomacy, but if they try to fight back...do what you have to do…"

Lambda nodded. "Alright…"

I turned to the others. "The rest of you, I want you to spread out, take an uninhabited planet each and set it up for your forces. Build them up as though this were the Grand Championship, but make sure we remain within the same 200 Light Year block, with Olympia at its center. Send information on any population centers, starships, and other important data you discover to me."

The other commanders acknowledged the order, and all but Lambda departed. "...So...things are different now...No more Grand Championship…" Lambda stated.

"No more being top dog in the galaxy…" I added.

Lambda smiled. "...With you here, I'm sure we will be, once more…"

I smiled, and embraced my wife. "Thanks Miri…" I said, brushing her hair back with my hand. We stood like that for a time, before finally, I said, "...We need to get going...we won't make any progress while standing here…"

Lambda nodded, donning a serious expression once more. "Right...good luck out there, Daniel…"

I nodded to her. "Good luck, Miri…" With that, Lambda beamed back to her ship, and I beamed to the bridge of mine. "Set a course for Olympia, maximum Warp…"

* * *

My forces exited warp over Olympia, to find themselves alone in orbit. "Alright...determine the most secure landing point. We need to take this planet over quickly," I ordered.

"Copy that, Co-I mean, Emperor…" the holographic projection of Grandmaster Robin replied, turning to her bridge crew. "Deploy Shadow Probes and determine the best possible location to set up a ground operation."

Robin's Venator approached Olympia, and launched multiple Stardrift Empires Shadow Probes, which then scattered across Olympia. The most secure location, however, was a City-State of Slavers.

Upon seeing this, I ordered Robin to send her probes to investigate that City-State. Upon doing so, it was discovered that most of the City-State's population was actually slaves, beaten into submission by the small in number, but great in power 'nobles', who used the slaves for anything they desired. Other probes reported that the defensible position of the City-State was the ONLY reason it wasn't wiped out yet, and that, if we destroyed it, it would earn us some points with the other City-States, maybe even enough to convince a number of them to willingly let us annex them.

So, I gave the order: troop transports were loaded up with soldiers, vehicle transports loaded with siege equipment, and air wings sent to support them, as I followed down in my Nantex Territorial Defense Fighter, to siege and conquer the City-State. If there's one thing I hate worse than Tyrannical and Despotic Conquerors, it's rapists...and Slavers (of which, the 'nobles' of this City-Srate could be counted as both, if reports as to what the younger, more beautiful female slaves were used for was any indication).

My forces had landed outside the City-State, my troops readying to attack, while multiple assault vehicles were at the ready: AT-TEs, OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, among others, were at the ready. Soon, I arrived at the staging area, dressed in my Combat Ranger gear. The staging area was, actually, a small village not far from the City-State.

Soon, one of my Clone Commanders approached. "Milord! We've managed to liberate this village from the target City-State. The City-State's forces appeared to be in the middle of 'accepting' their annual 'tithe' of teenage girls when we arrived. We've already decimated the enemy soldiers and released the girls being handed over."

I nodded. To think these bastards were using their position as a means to get more human playthings…"Those bastards are going down…" I grumbled.

"Agreed, milord," the Clone Commander replied, "Our forces have actually managed to recruit a small collection of villagers for our forces."

I nodded. "Excellent: get them linked to the Respawn System and get a node set up at the village center."

"Right away!" the Clone Commander replied, before moving off to do so.

I then walked to the village edge, and started at where the City-State sat, its massive walls just daring us to try to invade.

"So...you're the one who's leading us to finally take them down?" I turned, to see one of the villagers approaching me, a young man that looked...about as old as I was when I was linked to the Respawn System. That being said, that was centuries ago, but still...this young man couldn't be more than 21-22…

I nodded. "Yes, I am…" I turned fully to him. "I take it you're one of the villagers who've joined forces with my people…"

He nodded. "Yes, I am...My name's Nodes Caro."

I nodded to Nodes. "Abraxas," I stated, before turning back the City-State. "The things that those so-called 'Nobles' do in that place...it goes against everything I believe in...but soon, it will end...my people WILL purge those bastards from that place, free the people enslaved there...and that will be the first step to building my new government…" I turned back to Nodes. "Alright, prepare for the battle. Head to the commander and ready yourself."

Nodes nodded. "Very well… … ...milord…" He awkwardly said the formality, before departing. I looked back at the City-State once more. Soon...soon, it'll fall...

* * *

 **Well, that's that, and here's some Codex entries for the group now.**

 **Avatar-of-Vengeance: Real Name: Javik. The last, true Prothean, Javik was the last survivor of the holdout on the world labeled as 'Eden Prime'. The retrieval of Javik's stasis casket, as well as the accompanying Prothean Beacon, was subject to a race between Abraxas the Fallen, 7he-1llu51ve-M4n, and (solely for the Beacon) the Stormlord. Abraxas won the race, and brought Javik up to speed on things in the current galaxy, and put Javik in the Respawn System, making Javik the first non-human Commander in the Grand Championship (however brief his participation in it was). Javik came to respect the strength Abraxas and his compassionate nature displayed, and became willing to follow the human.**

 **Prothean Remnant: Avatar-of-Vengeance's faction, and his attempt to rebuild the strength of the Prothean Empire within the Phoenix Confederation, the Prothean Remnant possesses cloned and genetically-augmented Prothean troops, as well as augmented and upgraded Prothean Technology, utilizing Human technological mechanics instead of just solely Mass Effect-based ones.**

 **Song Queen Blue Note: Real Name: Blue Note. The last Rachni Queen, Blue Note was hatched on a Salarian STG Research Vessel that was attacked by the Reapers. Shortly after, Blue Note, in addition to the remaining STG on the ship, were rescued by the Phalanx Initiative, led by Lambda-11. Blue Note was quickly added to the Commander Network, and she got to work immediately after, starting a new Rachni Horde.**

 **Rachni Horde: Song Queen Blue Note's faction, the Rachni Horde consists of Blue Note's own offspring, linked in a Hive Mind similar to that of some variations of the Zerg known to Abraxas: essentially, should one of the Rachni be killed, their consciousness remains in the Hive Mind, until it is reborn in a new body. This reborn Rachni retains the experience and expertise it had in its previous life, and, as such, will continue learning as it continues. This means that you will never REALLY know if the Rachni you're facing is truly a newborn Rachni...nor a seasoned veteran that probably remembers you killing it on that moon 3 weeks ago...**

 **Shadowplayer: Real Name: Kirrahe. Originally, Kirrahe was a captain in the Salarian Special Tasks Group, before the ship he was on was attacked by the Reapers. The ship in question was carrying a Rachni Queen, which was a target for the Phoenix Confederation. As such, Kirrahe and a fellow STG Salarian, Mordin Solus, were among the Salarians retrieved by the Phoenix Confederation. Kirrahe and Mordin then rebuilt the STG in the Phoenix Confederation. Kirrahe, now Shadowplayer, leads the Phoenix STG's Combat Division.**

 **Scientist-Salarian: Real Name: Mordin Solus. A Salarian Scientist aligned with the STG, Mordin Solus was one of the Salarians responsible for maintaining the Genophage, before his retirement and subsequent re-instation to deal with a project involving a Rachni Egg, which hatched into a Rachni Queen. Mordin Solus was among the Salarians rescued by the Phoenix Confederation when the Reapers attacked. Afterwards, Mordin worked together with a collegue, Kirrahe, to begin the Phoenix Confederation's own STG, leading the Research Division.**

 **Special Tasks Group - Phoenix Confederation (Phoenix STG): Shadowplayer's and Scientist-Salarian's joint faction, the Special Tasks Group was modeled vaguely after its Salarian Counterpart. However, due to using Human Technology, and its different leadership, the Phoenix STG is organized differently, mainly into a Combat Division, led by Shadowplayer, and a Research Division, led by Mordin Solus.**

 **The Old Growth: Real Name:** _ **Unknown**_ **. A creature known only as 'The Thorian', the Old Growth was active on the Council Colony World of Feros, until the Reaper Conflict, when the Thorian mind-controlled the populous of the planet to shield itself from the Reaper threat. The Solaris Brotherhood managed to make contact with it, and the Thorian agreed to join with them. Soon, the Deep Growth was formed in the Phoenix Confederation.**

 **Deep Growth: The Old Growth's faction, the Deep Growth consists of many biotechnological and botanical units and forces that can survive in many environments normal organisms cannot. Furthermore, Deep Growth units can grow into any required structure, making them well-suited for setting up settlements on hostile worlds.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Lord-of-Change)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 4

Lord-of-Change

Hey everybody! this chapter is brought to you by Lord of change, Please enjoy!

* * *

"My lord, the system is yours. Both Reaper and Citadel forces have been cleared out. Casualties are minimal," the ever present A.I. Trazyn announced to his master, who was seated up his throne as his eerie green eyes glared at a holographic view of the space outside his capital ship.

"As is to be expected, Trazyn, none of these lesser beings have anything that can stand up to the World Engine," he announced confidently as he cast a quick glance at a nearby holographic map of the galaxy, noting with satisfaction how his fleets were steadily swallowing up everything in their path. No force could hope to stop him now. Not the Citadel, not the Reapers, not even his fellow human commanders. The Grand Championship would finally have a new champion, and all those that dared stand in his way would be grinded into dust. Yes, he could see it now, the galaxy cowed by the might of his unstoppable army.

But then what? Once the final victory was his, what would he do then? When all his rivals had been destroyed, what else was there for the Stormlord to do? If he was honest with himself, he had never really thought that far. He had always been so focused on becoming the greatest commander to have ever lived. Now that victory seemed so close, the Stormlord could not help but contemplate what his existence would be like once the war was finally over. What he imagined felt so… hollow. That was the best way to describe it. Cold, empty, alone, surrounded by nothing but the engines of war he spent centuries building. Despite how much he thirsted for ultimate victory, the thought of what awaited him left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But no matter. It was far too late to rethink his path now. He had set out to become the greatest commander in the Championship, and he would keep fighting until he achieved that goal, consequences be damned. Because as he realized then and there; no matter how empty his final victory might be, it was all he had left after hundreds of lifetimes' worth of war. The Stormlord would have no doubt continued with his pessimistic thoughts, but the sudden alarm that rang out though his planet-sized starship gave him other matters to worry about.

"What is going on?" he demanded to know as he flew out of his throne, eyes firmly fixed on the holographic images laid out before him.

"My lord, we are detecting a massive spike in energy from Bazerker's territory, and it's expanding rapidly!" Trazyn reported urgently, coming as close as an articifial construct could possibly get to being panicked.

"What is it's purpose?" the Stormlord asked as a holographic 3D map of the galaxy showed the progress of this unknown energy surge. And damn was it moving fast! Entire solar systems were swallowed up by it with every second that passed. Not even his Void Cloak could move that bloody fast!

"Unknown, my lord!" Trazyn answered. This caused some small concerns for the Stormlord. He never liked it when he was confronted with something that could be described as "unknown". It always ended with him grasping as straws.

"Then contact the fleet in Bazerker's territory! I want to know what's going on over there!" he ordered, almost shouting in frustration by now.

"I've tried, my lord, but we're getting no response. We lost contact with them the second that energy wave swallowed them up," well that was not good, not good at all. The Stormlord like to consider himself a pioneer when it came to disrupting enemy communication, and had thus possessed the foresight to outfit his ships with the very best technology to counter enemy attempts at doing the exact same thing. If that energy wave could actually cut of HIS communications… the Stormlord did not even want to consider the possibilities.

"Alert! Collision with unknown energy wave imminent!" Trazyn reported. Not that he needed to, for the Stormlord could see it with his very own eyes now. Whatever the hell it was supposed to be, it was coming right at his fleet like jet-propelled train driven by Sonic the Hedgehog on a caffeine rush.

"Brace for impact!" the Stormlord shouted as he hurriedly seated himself in his throne, tightly gripping onto it as cables and shields burst out from all around him, wrapping themselves firmly around the Stormlord to protect him from harm. He did not see the impact when it happened, but he sure as hell felt it as the World Engine was sent spiraling out of control like it had been caught in a maelstrom.

"Bazerker, whatever the hell you just did, you will pay for it," the Stormlord swore, right before the last ship of his fleet was devoured by the wave.

…...

For how long the infernal ride lasted, the Stormlord had no idea. All he knew that after what felt like an eternity, the world stopped spinning and everything became calm again. Deeming the threat to be over, the protective cocoon around him withdrew and allowed the Stormlord to move freely again.

"Trazyn, status report," he immediately ordered.

"All systems working at full capacity, no sign of the unidentified energy wave," Trazyn quickly reported in, bringing a vicious smile to the Stormlord's face. 'Whatever trick it was you were trying to pull, Bazerker, seems to have failed. And now you have my full and undivided attention,' he thought to himself as he gripped his staff tightly in his hand.

"Signal all of our fleets. Tell them to converge on Bazerker's territory with all haste. It's time he learned the error of trying to stop me," he ordered as he leaned back in his throne, expecting a grand campaign to begin. He was to be disappointed in that regard.

"My lord, there seems to be a problem," Trazyn spoke, gaining the Stormlord's attention once more.

"What? Did that wave scramble out communications or something?" he asked. The answer he recieved was hardly the one he expected.

"I can't find Bazerker's territory," silence followed that statement, with Trazyn patiently waiting for his master's next command while the Stormlord was trying to comprehend the meaning behind that sentence.

"What do you mean 'you can't find it'? It's one of the largest territories in human controlled space! How can you not find it?!" he finally burst out, truly perplexed by what his faithful A.I. had just revealed to him.

"But I can't find it, my lord, because the maps are all wrong," Trazyn explained, only further confusing his master.

"What nonsense is this? We've been using those maps for hundreds of years, they can't possibly be wrong," he told his A.I. companion, frustrated beyond measure by the current situation.

"I understand that, my lord. But I've been trying to compare our databanks of star charts with the part of the galaxy we're in, and yet none of them match. To put it plainly, my lord, we're in uncharted regions of space," that threw the Stormlord for a loop, and it once again resulted in a tense silence aboard the bridge, broken only by the mindless Necron automatons continuing to work at their posts, oblivious to everything else around them.

"Are you telling me…" the Stormlord finally spoke again. "That whatever Bazerker hit us with, launched us so far away from known space that we can no longer tell what's up or down?"

"To be blunt, my lord, yes," Trazyn answered. That seemed to be the final stroke for the Stormlord, as he sagged into his throne while clutching his masked face with his free hand.

"And just when things were really looking up for me," he muttered to himself before addressing Trazyn again. "Very well then, contact our fleets and tell them to regroup at our position. Also, I want scouts deployed immediately to scout any surrounding systems. I want to know where exactly we are, and I wanted that information yesterday,"

"Of course, my lord," Trazyn answered before he began carrying out his orders. But as it turned out, he had more bad news to report. "My lord, there seems to be a slight problem regarding our other fleets,"

"What now?" the Stormlord asked in resignation.

"While I have been able to establish contact with all of them, it would appear that they're in a similar situation as us, stranded in unknown regions of space with no idea which direction to go. While some are close enough to easily rejoin us without any effort, other are scattered over wide stretches of space. It will be quite some time before they will be able to link up with us again," at those news. The Stormlord could not help but groan in annoyance.

"So we have no clue where we are, no idea how far away from human space Bazerker threw us, and my fleet is scattered all over this unknown part of the galaxy. Wonderful, just wonderful," he complained mostly to himself before addressing Trazyn again. "Nevertheless, my previous orders still stand. Scout out our surroundings and get our fleets back together. But I want those fleets that joins up with us to establish a defensive perimeter around the World Engine. If anything not bearing a Necron symbol flies within gun range, destroy it,"

"At once, my lord," Trazyn replied as he set about passing on his master's instructions through the fleets, leaving the Stormlord to his own thoughts.

"Just where the hell are we?" he asked himself as he gazed at the holographic images appearing before his throne.

…...

A void of death. That was all he saw. A vast cloak, filled with nothing but death and silence, creeping in from the Outer Rim. Whole worlds screamed, millions of voices suddenly crying out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. In all the centuries he had walked the galaxy, Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Council had never before seen such darkness, such a cold and empty darkness. Nothing seemed to be able to stop it, not the Sith, not the Jedi, not the Republic, not the Separatists. In the end, they were all swallowed by this darkness. And all the while, Yoda could do nothing but watch this tragedy.

Why was he seeing this? Why was the Force showing this to him? A warning of things to come? A caution of what might happen? He honestly did not know, and it unnerved him.

"Death has come for you," a dark and metallic voice suddenly spoke, but from where, Yoda did not know.

"Who are you?" he called out to the mysterious voice, but his question remained unanswered.

"Pale stars shine on lifeless worlds," the mysterious voice continued, as the approaching darkness swallowed more and more worlds, drowning millions of screaming innocents in its deathly silence.

"And on dark, silent legions," Yoda could feel a sense of fear creep up his spine, but he refused to be ruled by it and drew the Force in as a comforting blanket, shielding himself from the darkness.

"An unending, suffocating silence will drown the galaxy," the dark voice continued as the darkness crept closer and closer to the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have!" Yoda countered as flared the Force around him like a beacon of light, pushing the darkness back. "Know not what you are, I do. But stand against you, the Jedi will," yet despite his bravado and show of force, the darkness pushed back against Yoda's light.

"The locusts of death will descend upon the galaxy, devouring every last vestige of life," inch by inch, Yoda found himself pushed back by the unrelenting tide of darkness, closing in from all around him.

"Underestimate me, you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is," Yoda fiercely countered, as he pushed back with everything he had, regaining a few patches of ground.

"Only to leave carnage and empires in ruin," alas, it proved futile in the end, as Yoda was pushed back even further. Not even with the aid of the Force could Yoda stand up to this infinite abyss bearing down on him.

"And nothing…" and it was then at last, that Yoda found this mysterious speaker, as twin orbs of sickly green light gazed at him from the depths of the darkness "… Will remain…" then, something came out the darkness. An arm, more machine than man, with claws for fingers, reaching out to grab the Grand Master. He tried to call the Force to repel it, but it pushed its way through it all without ever slowing down. Drawing closer and closer until Yoda's vision was completely overtaken by the metallic hand reaching out towards him. Finally as it closed the distance, Yoda heard the creature's final words before the hand closed in around him.

"… But death,"

…

(Insert Star Wars Episode 2 Soundtrack- The Tusken Camp And The Homestead. Start the music at 03:10)

Back in his meditation chambers in the Jedi Temple, Yoda's eyes flew wide open as his heartbeat skyrocketed beyond the boundaries of any normal being. It took the Grand Master several minutes to calm himself down and get his heartbeat back under control. Even then, it did nothing to stop the torrents of sweat pouring down his ancient body. That dream… no, not a dream, a vision. He saw it now. It was a vision from the Force, a warning of darker things to come.

"Something terrible is growing in the Outer Rim, something we have never seen before," he realized, and it made Yoda worried. The galaxy was already tearing itself apart in the Clone Wars, would the Republic be able to handle a second threat? But then he realized the sad truth. They had to face this evil, whether they would be able to win or not. Because whatever terror it was, lurking out there on the fringes of the galaxy would not wait for them to be ready.

"Assembled, the Council must be," Yoda decided as he grabbed his gnarled old cane and began hobbling towards the door. "Warn the Republic, and prepare ourselves, we must,"

(End music here)


	5. Chapter 5 Bazerker

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 5

Bazekerking

Hello Everybody Welcome Back to Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF! I hope you guys like the latest addition and will help this story gro as large as we did with the Gamer Effect! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Landing on Prospero wasn't at difficult as one would imagine; despite the apparent technological level of the planet, thee were absolutely no surface to space weapon batteries, let alone surface to air. I wasn't contacted through any form of communication, all frequencies were completely clear. This lack of resistance was very unnerving to me, how did they expect to defend themselves from hostile invasion? Or from extinction level events? They knew of space travel, as I had seen a very small number of spaceships in landing docks as I landed outside the largest city planet-side. Could they have been a peaceful society? Had they acheived planetary unification and completely done away with war and all of her teachings? These people definitely needed my guidance, in the early stages of the championship slimy commanders like Groggutz would prey upon planets of commanders in the so called vacation worlds, Easy resources and easy pickings.

I know that humanity wasn't alone in my plane of existence, I'd imagine that this one would be no different. That would be one of the first things to be addressed, but before I would even consider meeting with the locals, I commanded my nanites to begin boring a tunnel into the planets crust to create an armored orb to house the new respawn point that would be placed there. The nanites flew through the air and into the ground like a sandstorm made of gold dust, flowing through the sand with a near silent hiss. Almost instantaneously, the sand before me sagged into a depression that was about a foot in diameter. A small smile adorned my face as I watched the progression bar slide across my personal wrist mounted computer, naturally modeled after the pip boy 3000 from the fallout series.

Tearing my eyes away from the monitor, I begin directing the remaining nanites to begin building my capital Fortess. Almost immediately, walls began to rise out of the sand in a square formation,seventy feet by seventy feet, growing until they reached the desired height of fifty-seven feet,with a width of ten feet. Nearby sand dunes were quickly devoured by my hungering swarm to be reconstructed into the necessary materials needed for advanced machinery. Said swarm relocated to the top of the walls, and began to condense in to the alternating pattern of plasma Gatling, laser cannon, and motion senser disintegration rays. In the fortress yard, the keep was also rising from the sand like a ghost. A large dome, placed on a flattened rectangular foundation rose to a height of twenty five feet. Crossing over the roof were surface to air missile batteries. And as an added percausion, I had the strongest planetary shield available placed on the highest point of the keep. This was only the beginning of my Fortress. With a simple gesture and a mental command, my nanites began to bore deep into the planets crust, creating a vast system of tunnels and caverns that stretched on for miles. Said caverns were immediately filled with powerful senser arrays, vast manufacturing plants, and supply depots.

Almost instantly after being fully assembled, my factories began to churn out entire legions of my Golden Army, further increasing my more my personal computer is activated, and using the newly built arrays, a program is activated to find any and all human life on this dusty rock. A small progression bar informs me of the programs estimated time of completion, roughly an hour. Usually this would be only a small annoyance, however this actually allowed me to look up any lore my previous universe had on this planet; its very name tugged at my memory, reminding me of something important yet I could not remember it. Strolling back up the entrance ramp of my escape vessel, I make my way to the archives, This irittation sense of forgetfulness had to be put to an end. After navigating my way throught my ship, I finally find myself in the archives and activate the holographic interface, bringing up the built in search engine. " Planet Prospero...Lore...Enter" I sat back and waited for the information the be found amongst the millions of terra-bytes of information had collected/stolen over the years. Bringing my wrst mounted computer to bare I cheded the planetary sweeps progress... ' hmmm, fifteen minutes remaining... I still have time.'

With a quite ping, my search was complete, surprisingly bringing up an old wikipedia page, the frst sentence to catch my eye was " Prospero was the adopted homewolrd of the traitor primarch Magnus the Red." Warhammer 40k, the pre-crusade era, that is where I had ended up. The anomaly had placed me in the most hostile dimension know to human kind. I was stunned, yet before I could even consider forming a plan of action beyond that which I already had, an alarm wailed through out the archives chamber, a holoscreen appeared before me screaming that, " An allied Commander's Respawn beacon had been detected, Commander Alias: Abraxas the fallen."

Te feelings I felt were indescribable, I Knew Abraxas, he most have been swallowed by the anomaly as I had. We were warbrothers, and fought with and against each other over the years, we may have not have always seen eye to eye, him being such an 'idealist', and myself being in his own words, 'An insane warmonger'. But we were both high ranking members of the Grand Championship, and right now we needed to stick together, especially with how hostile this plane of existence is to human kind. I sent a simple message to his beacon, " Abraxas, you are not alone, I am here as well, please respond to discuss battle plans for human survival." As this message was sent all, All I could do now is wait. Perhaps a little planet conquering would help put my mind to ease?


	6. Chapter 6 (Lord-of-Change)

Gamers on the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 6

Lord-of-Change

Hello everybody! welcome back to Gamers in the Multiverse! This chapter was brought to us by Lord of Change, an author who I really respect and am completely surprised ever decided that my story was interesting enough to join in, Once again i would like to thank each and every one of you for helping this community-borne story grow as fast as it has. Thank you so much. Please enjoy!

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

The most dangerous threat, is the one you don't see coming

(Music at 00:16)

"Dark tidings in the air! As the Clone Wars continues its relentless march across the galaxy, more and more systems are forced into the conflict, siding with either the Republic or the Separatists. Armies of clones and droids clash with one another all over the galaxy, vying for control over important systems. In this rapidly growing frontline, Republic forces are stretched to their limits with protecting Republic space from nefarious foes like Count Dooku and General Grievous. With casualties mounting for both the clones and the Jedi, all available reserves are rushed to the frontlines. And with the Senate convinced that the greatest threat lies in the Separatists, many systems on the edges of the known galaxy are dismissed as unimportant to the war effort and are thus deprived of a Republic presence to be properly monitored, leaving vast swathes of space empty for new foes to grow and flourish in. Following a vision granted by the Force, Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Council, has called a meeting of grave importance with the rest of his fellow council members, to discuss the possibility of a new threat growing out in deep space. One that may secretly conspire the downfall of the Republic, and bring about the destruction of everything in the galaxy,"

(End music here)

The mood in the Council chamber could at best be described as somber, as they sat and pondered Yoda's words. Then again, the mood in the Council had been somber ever since the Clone Wars began.

"Are you certain of this?" Mace Windu finally asked, eyes locked onto the diminutive Jedi Master, who for his part looked like all of his years of living had finally caught up with him.

"Certain of this, I am. Warning me, the Force is. In grave danger, we all are," he answered as he let his ancient eyes wander over each member of the Council, even those who were only present via holographic images.

"This bode ill for us all. Most of our forces are already tied down in heavy fighting throughout the galaxy, and we have already lost many of our fellow Jedi," Jedi Master Plo Koon spoke as he leaned forward in his seat hands folded before his face as a sign of deep thinking.

"Nevertheless, we should take the necessary steps to prepare ourselves. If this new threat is as dangerous as Master Yoda says it is, then we can ill afford to waste time," the elderly Ki-Adi-Mundi, or at least the holographic image of Ki-Adi-Mundi, stated with concern. Understandable, as he was currently tied down in heavy fighting with Separatist forces in the Outer Rim. He had already lost many good men, he was not interested in losing more.

"Then our first priority should be to convince the Senate about the seriousness of this," another Council member, Jedi Master Adi Gallia, declared. But her words was met with a tired sigh from Obi-Wan Kenobi's hologram.

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid. The Senate is completely single-minded in their determination to destroy the Separatists. They won't waste time and resources on an unknown enemy without solid proof," he revealed while rubbing his forehead in annoyance, clearly tired of politicians and their games.

"Agreed. Without proof, the Senate won't act against this threat, especially since we don't even know where it will come from," Windu added gravelly, eyebrows furrowed as he no doubt pondered what could be done in their situation.

"Should we not at least bring our concerns to the Chancellor? Even if the Senate won't act, it would still be best to bring this to their attention, as I'm sure there'll be at least a few willing to listen" the aquatic alien Kit Fisto pointed out calmly, earning many nods of agreement from his fellow council members.

"Cautiously, we must treat this," Grand Master Yoda suddenly spoke up again, drawing everyone's attention. "What we face, no one knows. Where they are, no one knows. A mystery, this new foe is. Believe us, few will. Help us, even fewer will," a short pause followed as Yoda closed his eyes in contemplation before resuming. "Alert the Chancellor, we should. Notify other Jedi, we must as well. But keep details to ourselves, for the best it is I believe. Until proof of this menace we have, a quiet affair we should keep it," once he was finished speaking, silence fell over the Council Chamber, with each member thinking over Yoda's words.

"I agree with this plan," Plo Koon finally broke the silence with his declaration, and he was swiftly followed by others.

"As do I," was Obi-Wan's response.

"And I," Windu concurred.

"I as well," Kit Fisto added. And so, one by one, each Council member gave their consent with Yoda's suggestion, until they had come to a unanimous decision.

"Then it is decided," Windu announced. "Yoda and I shall speak with the Chancellor about this matter, while it falls to the rest of you to inform those Jedi knights you feel need to know about this. May the Force be with us all,"

….

There were plenty of things in life that could annoy the Stormlord. There were some things that could anger him. There were a handful of things that could make him livid. But there were rarely anything that could make the Stormlord absolutely ignited with rage and anger, to make him curse and dream up such diabolical means of torture that it would make a Slaaneshi daemon whimper in fear and a Dark Eldar green with envy. In he span of a few hours, Bazerker had managed to climb his way to the top of this very small and privileged list. As the Stormlord sat upon hs throne, fuming in pure rage while waiting for news, all he could think about was what he would do with that degenerate fool once he got his hands on him. His end would be the stuff of nightmares, the Stormlord would see to it personally.

"My lord, I believe I have found out exactly where we are now," Trazyn suddenly reported in, bringing a small ray of sunshine to the Stormlord's so far dark day. 'Finally, now we can at last make some progress again,' the Stormlord thought to himself in satisfaction.

"Very good. So where are we then?" he asked, already planning his next move against Bazerker. 'Just you wait, you gold-skinned maniac, you'll regret the day you tried to stop me,' he thought to himself gleefully, already envisioning the destruction he would wreak on the fool.

"It appears we are in the Hoth System, located in the Outer Rim territories," and those news stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hoth System? Outer Rim? There are no such places in the Milky Way galaxy," he commented to himself in confusion. Rightly so, for the Stormlord had spent years extensively studying each and every map of the galaxy, and never once had he come across those names. And yet… those names still sounded eerily familiar to him, like he had read about them somewhere. But if they were not part of the Milky Way, then where did he…

It suddenly struck him with the swiftness and force of a thunderbolt.

"Trazyn, where exactly did you find this information?" he found himself asking, already anticipating the answer but still desiring a confirmation that he was not simply coming to foolhardy conclusions.

"I compiled all the information gathered from our scouts and compared them with every piece of archive information, and found a 100 % match with our compiled information on Star Wars lore," Trazyn answered. A deathly silence fell over the bridge, broken only by the Necron automatons tirelessly working at their posts.

"Star Wars," the Stormlord finally spoke again, slowly while pronouncing each syllable loudly and clearly. "We are in the Star Wars galaxy," even as he said it out loud, he still could not believe it. It was absurd, it was preposterous, it was not possible. But it was the truth it seemed.

"Yes, my lord," Trazyn answered yet again, but the Stormlord was barely hearing him, too deep in his own thoughts. How was this possible? The Star Wars universe was supposed to be simple fiction, created by humans centuries ago to entertain the masses. It should not be an entire galaxy of species and governments. Yet as the Stormlord reviewed the data personally, he found the evidence to be irrefutable. He was stranded in what was supposed to be a fictitious galaxy. As the truth finally sunk in, the Stormlord could not help but laugh mirthlessly at his situation.

"An immortal warlord that has recreated the Necron armies from Warhammer 40k suddenly finds himself dumped into the Star Wars galaxy with his entire army. Sounds like the cheap plot of a fanfiction story written by a geek with too much free time," he commented to himself as he smiled humorlessly beneath his helmet. But even as he laughed the absurd nature of his situation, he could not help but wonder what he was supposed to do now. He had not found any other commanders yet, so for the moment he had to assume that he was alone. What was there for him to do then? Conquer the galaxy? What would be the point, what with no Championship?

The only reason he even started his mass crusade across the Milky Way galaxy was to become #1 in the Championship. Now that it was gone, he really had no purpose to continue his war. He supposed he could conquer for the sake of power, of ruling a vast empire. But even that sounded pointless to him. What use could he have of an empire to rule, what with his nano technology able to supply him with whatever he desired? He could get more subjects to rule over, but why bother with pitiful organics when he had his army of machines? Mayhaps he could start some ideological or maybe even religious crusade across the galaxy, but why would he care what the lesser beings believed in? There was also the possibility of waging war simply for the sake of waging war, to kill and destroy for no other purpose than to amuse him. Yet even that sounded pointless. Why waste time destroying the galaxy if there was no one else left afterwards to recognize his achievement?

In the end, the Stormlord came to a startling realization. He was lost. Not in the physical sense, but in the mental one. He no longer had a purpose, no competition to match himself against, no achievements to measure himself against, no overreaching goal to strive for. Simply put, he no longer had a reason to go on. It was a humbling feeling, to say the absolute least, to come to the realization that your life was now completely pointless.

"What am I to do now?" he asked out loud, the faintest hint of despair coloring his words as his empty eyes gazed ahead.

"My lord?" Trazyn asked in concern, worried for the state of his master.

"All my ambitions, all my goals, all my dreams, all has been taken from me. I'm truly lost now, Trazyn, and I don't know how to find my way again," the Stormlord spoke with a hollow tone, losing hope with each second that past. Maybe he should delete himself from the respawn system and give himself a permanent death? It did not sound appealing i the least, but what else was there for him now?

"My lord, there's an urgent message from Illuminor Szeras," Trazyn suddenly announced, snapping the Stormlord out of his suicidal thoughts.

"Patch it through then," he ordered. Seconds later, the holographic image of his chief scientist appeared before him.

"My lord, it is a great relief to hear from you again. When Bazerker's weapon struck us, I feared the worst," the cyclopean machine spoke as he bowed as deeply as his spindly legs allowed him. The Stormlord just waved away his words irritably.

"Spare me the formalities. You had something important to tell me, so spill it now," he commanded, not being in the mood for drawn out discussion.

"But of course, my lord. My fleet is currently in orbit above the planet called Hoth, and I'm already working on establishing an underground base on the planet," Szeras reported.

"Is that all you had to say? Hardly enough to waste my time with," the Stormlord stated in annoyance, causing Szeras to bow his head in subservience.

"Of course not, master. I would never dream of wasting your time with such trivial matters. No, the reason I contacted you is because I have picked up some interesting readings deep beneath the ice," he was quick to reveal, piquing the Stormlord's interest.

"What kind of readings?" he inquired, receiving a shake of the head in response.

"I do not yet know, master. I have never before encountered these kinds of readings. I already have swarms of Canoptek Scarabs digging towards the source, but I thought you might desire to see it with your own eyes," Szeras answered. He quickly recieved an answer from the Stormlord.

"Very well, I will head there with all haste. Whatever it is, wait for my arrival before fully investigating," he ordered, earning himself yet another bow from Szeras.

"As you command, my lord," he said before the hologram was turned off, at which point the Stormlord swiftly began handing out orders to his trusted A.I. advisor ad aide.

"Trazyn, set a course for the planet Hoth, and alert all of our fleets still trying to find their way back to rendezvous with us above the planet. Also, transfer all the data we have on the Star Wars galaxy to every fleet. Have them try to determine during which age we've appeared in, but they're to avoid any and all contact with the locals, I don't want to reveal our presence just yet,"

"As you command, my lord," Trazyn answered before he set about carrying out his lord's will. As the World Engine and its escort fleet entered FTL, the Stormlord leaned back in his throne, a sense of anticipation coursing through him. 'Perhaps I may yet still find a purpose to my existence in this new galaxy,'


	7. Chapter 7 (Lu Bane Na)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 7

Lu Bane Na

Hey Everybody! Welcome back to Gamers in the Multiverse,

this chapter was brought to you by Lu Bane Na, Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Faction Bio

Faction Species: Tsvìet

Faction Government: Monarchy/Dictatorship

Faction Behavior: Very guarded against aliens, hostile to human commanders.

Faction Size: 8 planets, homeworld included, all within core solar system.

Currently accounted for: 5 out of 8

Extra-Solar Colonies: 40,028

Currently accounted for: 35,093

Space Stations (Military:Direct Combat/Logistical): 38,092/79,248

Currently accounted for: 32,832/53,223

Total Ground Troop Inventory: A.I./V.I. combat automatons- est. 9 Billion/est. 99 Trillion A.I./V.I. ratio -1/11,000

Currently accounted for: est. 7.8 Billion/est. 89 Trillion

Ships: 240,000 combat/200,000 logistical.

Currently accounted for: est. 178,000 combat/150,000 logistical

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 400 meters

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: 2.5 kilometers

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: 4 kilometers

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: 3.5 kilometers

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: 4 kilometer

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: 7 kilometers

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): 8 kilometers

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: 6 kilometers

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: 12 kilometers

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (Armored with Vibranium), X.O. Dragon Slayer (from Puchitto Rock Shooter)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Universe Location: ?

Current Status: (Core world #3 under attack) Space supremacy: (Contested) Planet Supremacy: (Tsvìets)

* * *

In space, thousands of miles above the Tsvìet Core World 'Batomys', a massive battle was going on. If that wasn't a sight for the Tsvìets, then a vortex swallowing up their universe and spitting them back out, and dumping an entirely foreign planet less than a million miles from them. Thankfully, all ships of the empire were stationed at either a planet or a colony before the calamity happened. Unfortunately, this meant the 489,000 warships in their Navy was split among the 40,036 worlds they possessed, leaving just twelve ships over each world.

Eleven cruiser weights and one super-dreadnought against a battle group size of ships...for a normal Human Commander, at the least.

On her flagship 'Aragigante', Eve in her Code Nemesis battle form stood unfaltering under the weight of her situation. She had been in the middle of organizing the chaos around their space when one of the first things she should have seen first was a fleet of ships matching a Human Commander that wasn't one of their mother's indoctrinated thralls, so it was an enemy fleet.

The second thing she noticed was an entire planet having been dumped in their system just about 300 thousand miles away. The gravitational and electromagnetic field between the two planets was doing much more harm to the Human since her own ships have long since mastered the use of electromagnetic fields. The field was messing with their ships' very movements while hers could operate at 89% efficiency.

She quickly ordered her super-dreadnought to attack the nearest ships to gain aggro while her cruiser attachment regrouped and followed her orders to create a blockade between the fleet and her planet.

The Human Commander's fleet was a majority of UNSC post-Covenant War era ships with POA (Pillar of Autumn) modifications, giving each ship the ability to fire three MAC rounds one after another before having to recharge instead of the usual one shot every twenty seconds. The ships didn't possess any shields or energy weapons but were well stocked with JAVELIN missiles and SHIVA nukes.

All of the ships were steadily realigning themselves to fire a full salvo at her fleet. According to her data, the UNSC cruisers of that era fired a Tungsten round that would generate a kinetic force of 64 kilotons. It doubled the strongest of the Mass Effect ships such as the Destiny Ascension's, but the slow firing speed and slow round made them easy to avoid for faster targets who have a good enough distance between them. Even if the rounds were to somehow hit her ships at that distance despite their activated EM fields, the energy shields her cruisers were equipped with could withstand a bombardment of 3 gigaton impacts every second for a full minute before giving out. Given the shields' recharge rate of 28% if given a break for ten seconds, their evasion abilities and EM field manipulating the true trajectory of incoming enemy attacks, there was no way for this fleet to defeat hers even with their numbers.

They'd need a thousand more ships to make this battle a fair fight and even with that advantage, the Tsvìet cruisers could just use micro FTL jumps to get to a safe distance, recharge in less than a minute, and jump back into the fray at full shield strength. This battle was already won, and that was when she ran the numbers without including her own super-dreadnought. The majority of the UNSC ships were cruisers and destroyers, about 800 and 700 meters respectively while her super-dreadnought was a whopping 7,000 meters.

Their superstructure's armor ranged from anywhere under a full meter while hers was made of better, lighter, more flexible, heat and cold resistant, shock-absorbing Nethicite armor twenty-five meters thick on average. The UNSC ships' main weapon system was the spinal MAC cannon and relied on missiles and lower-caliber artillery for close range fighting. Her Aragigante's main weapon system were massive amounts of broadside battery cannons armed with a variety of munitions for different types of specialized fighting with a ten second full-salvo reload time and a velocity averaging four times the speed of the UNSC cruiser-class MAC round. There were 350 turrets on each side, each double-barreled and able to dish out 800 kilotons of kinetic force with standard ammunition from each barrel. 80 350 gives a full broadside 560,000 kT of damage potential, or 560 megatons.

The second main weapon system was a group of four domes, one on each side of the ship, that could fire a super-focused laser beam every fifteen seconds at 20,000 miles per second that had an effective range of 89,000 miles and lasts up to seven seconds, giving her the ability to strafe multiple targets with one charge. Reaching temperatures up to 8.5 million degrees Fahrenheit, the lasers could burn right through the UNSC Titanium-A armor like a knife cutting through air.

The only ship that posed an average threat to her forces was the UNSC Infinity. It was much larger than the others, coming in at 5.6 kilometers, carried a contingent of ten Strident-class Heavy-Cruisers, and was armed with advanced, reversed engineered Forerunner shields, hundreds of CIWS cannons, and two Series 8 S-MACs that put out 80 Gigatons each. Three direct hits in quick succession would be enough to overpower the shields and destroy one of her cruisers. Each S-MAC was much more powerful than a full broadside from her ship but given that the ten second charge, or if she instead fired sporadically to never let up on its shields, and that hers are more versatile than the fixed mount spinal S-MACs, she could fire at the Infinity non-stop to accumulate massive amounts of damage and fire on other ships with the other broadside at the same time.

This is without even considering the potential of her Mirrored Energy Lance (MEL) on four sides of her ship. The MEL was a thermal weapon so it doesn't have an explosive yield; instead, it focuses on precision and piercing damage, capable of causing massive amounts of stress to enemy energy shields due to their relatively small impact area and prolonged beam attacks.

"Communications, have we re-established an uplink with any of our out of system forces?" she asked from her primal's seat (Primal is the leader of whatever ship or unit in the Tsvìet military).

The A.I. hooked up to the station blinked red than blue. "No, Ship Primal, but I am sending an emergency message on all Tsvìet communication lines," it answered back in concern.

She sighed and nodded. Internally, she was quite nervous; not because of what she did know, but what she didn't know. Where were her people? Where her sisters on the other birth worlds okay? Was her big brother looking for her? Was he okay if he is in the same situation as her? Too many unknowns and jumping to assumptions would doom her and her planet.

"Aragigante, we will micro-FTL into their ranks, unleash full broadsides and then jump again. We will do this to the ships closest to our planet. After five cycles, we'll engage the UNSC Infinity. According to our data, our enemy is the Human Commander ZolZal, ranked #3,360. He is a wanna-be chess master, always giving orders to his fleets from his planet. His mentality as of now would be panicky and confused following the vortex and our sudden attack. He may try to hail us to communicate. We will ignore it, destroy his forces, and capture him. We have no idea if the Respawn system is still working and we don't want him to die, respawn, and spread news of our existence."

As the crew obeyed her commands, her golden eyes reflected the 3-D tactical projection of the battle, taking in all the enemy ship movements. The crew would follow their orders to the mark. Now, all she had to do was sit and watch and react.

* * *

The massive ship disappeared in a wormhole and reappeared seconds later in front of several UNSC ships spread out about a 500 miles. Facing the dozen or so ships, the blue domes on all four sides of the Aragigante glowed and circles seemed to flow from their circumferences to a single point. The pulsations grew faster and faster until the domes looked like they were blinking rapidly. Like a beam, four lasers shot out and hit separate targets at the most left, right, top and bottom of the scattered formation of human ships. The cruisers and destroyers lacked any type of protection against the energy weapons and the hull plating might as well have been made of paper. All four lasers were aimed at the ships' bridges and they had no problem burning through the entire height of the ship to get their targets. Not stopping at that, the lasers began moving clockwise from the Aragigante's position and quickly swiped several ships away.

Tsvìet: 00/12 Zolzal: 008/158

"Enemy ships are launching fighters and bombers. Enemy ships are firing MACs. Five rounds incoming."

"Fool," she said dispassionately. "He launches fighters and bombers to assault a capital ship when he doesn't know of our defensive capabilities. Helmsman, draw the fighters and bombers in, then give them and the ships a full broadside. Have the batteries reloading by the time we make the flicker jump. Our defenses will shrug off those pitiful chunks of metal."

Several seconds later, the MAC rounds came within the heavily magnetized field emitting from the Aragigante and as physics commanded, since they couldn't just stop or turn back, the slugs were steadily forced off-course from their target and ended up missing the massive ship by miles. The Aragigante turned 90 degrees starboard with disproportionate fluidity and grace. The bare side of the ship rippled before rows upon rows of turrets folded out, already rotating their barrels towards the enemy ships and fighters. Ammo specialized for anti-ship combat such as HE Fragmentation shells were loaded into the turrets aiming at the cruisers and destroyers. The numerous turrets aiming at the fighters and bombers were loaded with the 'Beehive' shells; shells that contained ten thousand heat-seeking mini-missiles each.

The fighters and bombers noticed the situation and tried to pull back but by that time, they had just entered the EM field of the ship and it caused several to malfunction or short circuit while others' entire frames shuddered and were pressed up or downwards along the perimeter of the field until they would be forced back out. Unfortunately, their lives weren't something the Tsvìets were willing to spare. The battery opened fire with 200 hundred cannons aiming at the spacecraft while the remaining 150 fired at the ships which had moved closer upon their foolish leader's orders.

The Beehive shells broke apart, sending two million mini-missiles at the fighters and bombers that only numbered around six hundred. Overkill was a drastic understatement. The curtain of explosions engulfed the entire view the Aragigante had of the ships on the other side, and vice-versa. By the time the fire cleared, the titanic ship was already gone and reappeared a few seconds later amidst the enemy fleet.

Tsvìet: 00/12 Zolzal: 013/158

The batteries were recharged and the enemy was numerous on both flanks of Aragigante. A command to fire heralded the destruction of cruisers, frigates, and destroyers alike. The port and starboard sides of the H-77 super-dreadnought lit up with hundreds of flashes as the propelled kinetic shells traveled across the expanse of space at 4% the speed of light, much faster than almost any MAC weapon the UNSC fielded aside from their S-MACs. A dozen ships disappeared in great explosions. With no shields, a much more inferior armor plating, and their slower speeds, the UNSC ships' chances of survival were zero. Several took potshots with their secondary weapon systems but even with the EM field and the secondary level of shielding, the Aragigante's thick, better quality armor would have shrug off the puny 50mm auto-cannon fire. There really wasn't any contest. It wasn't fair, but such was the way of the Universe.

No..on second thought, it was fair. This Human Commander had the same amount of time and chances to create something more powerful but he stuck to his Halo fanboy ways and didn't even choose to try and recreate the much more powerful factions, such as the Covenant or the Forerunners. There was no way to recreate the Precursors since they had ascended beyond flesh and machine and simply let the Forerunners 'kill' them off. No one since Sing Love had dared to use the Flood, though hers was albino-like during her crusade.

Any Commander alive during that war would always remember a white-themed Flood rampaging across their galaxy alongside near numberless armies of combat-model Vanquish drones, both equipped with energy shields and weapons and locations of most of the Human Commanders' worlds. It was how she'd so quickly hijacked the Respawn System in the first place, which allowed her to sway and indoctrinate thousands of Human Commanders to do her bidding, acting as decoys or sleeper agents to be used at her command.

Tsvìet: 00/12 Zolzal: 026/158

Eve watched with slowly dawning contempt for this Commander. Only thing that changed so far was the sense of desperation she could feel within the enemy ranks based on their ship movements. They were trying to corner her but her quick and liberal use of warp travel was as big a hack as Obito's Kamui. She knew the UNSC ships were able of this but it took them much more time to start it and the transition was as seamless and quick as her own. Also, by the time they would try to jump to her location, she'd already be gone.

Another flicker jump and broadside left another half-dozen ships as burning, microscopic fragments. There could be no debris when a 800 meter ship was hit by an average of ten shells with the power of nuclear warheads. Even one shell would've been overkill.

Tsvìet: 00/12 Zolzal: 042/158

It seemed Zolzal had finally had enough and ordered his Infinity into the fight. She began paying a bit more attention to this opponent since it was leagues above and beyond the rabble she's been nuking out of existence. The massive ship surged forth into a slipspace rupture before reappearing with its bow pointed at her port side. She had maneuvered the ship to dodge the incoming S-MACs but she almost slammed her head through her chair's armrest when she read her sensors and saw that the ship's main guns were even fully charged yet.

This fool was planning on ramming her?!

Her ship's superior maneuverability managed to angle the ship so that the Infinity would clash along its energy shield. The H-77 was the third least numerous of ship classes in the Tsvìet fleet so because of its size, power output, and rarity, it was gifted with the most powerful type of shield available. The Infinity's Forerunner-strength shields clashed into her H-77's ATF (Absolute Terror Field), causing a rainbow of colors to ripple outwards from the point of impact.

Eve held to her chair as the impact jarred the ship's occupants about. The shuddering seemed to last minutes instead of seconds but in the end, neither shield gave during the confrontation. She received another hail from Zolzal but she ignored it. He could say as much as she'd allow him when they were face to face.

Eventually, the ships began sliding along each other's shield, creating a rainbow display from her own that would most likely give someone a seizure. The Aragigante was lower so it went underneath the Infinity. Eve had enough of this human's idiocy and ordered a salvo from the MELs on the port, top, and bottom of her ship. Their energy lances shot out and impacted the Forerunner shield. The stand-off lasted for seconds before the shield gave way and the lances continued on briefly to cut large incisions into the Infinity. Numerous secondary explosions occurred outside and inside the ship, venting atmosphere, parts, equipment and humans.

The secondary guns, ranging from missiles, auto-cannons, AA turrets, and railguns were firing away with impunity but it all was stopped by the ATF that showed no signs of weakening. She responded with her own broadside, this one much more devastating. Hundreds of energy shells with equal payloads of 800 kilotons. 560 Megatons of explosive force disintegrated the Infinity.

With the flagship destroyed, the rest of the UNSC fleet began slipspace jumping back to their planet. Her scanners could see them reforming up alongside their planet. Understandable. They fear what they can't kill and they know she'll be coming for them next. She was getting another incoming call from Zolzal. Instead of ignoring it completely, she decided to patch him to the answering machine. It was actually an attempt at humor on her own part. A V.I. would act like a Customer Service provider with a distinct Indian accent. It would direct him to an endless loop of different Middle-Eastern or South-Asian providers.

She gave an evil and dark chuckle.

With her space secured, she had the Aragigante make sweeps through the space in case a stealth Prowler was trying to sneak by. She wouldn't put it past Zolzal to use a Prowler to sneak up on their planet and use a NOVA bomb. Her planet's shield generators would take several hours to recharge after the engineering corps was done with their maintenance checks.

An incoming signal from out of system brought her to the edge of her throne as a hail of codes were uploaded to her ship. The codes were safe words for the Tsvìets during times of war. She replied back and within seconds, over ten thousand ships ranging from the Kreons to the vaunted 12km Dreadnought Leviathan-classifications entered the system, seemingly phasing into existence from transparency.

She opened a dialogue with the ship and was greeted by a fellow Grand Primal Commander, a femme fatale modeled in likeness to Lancer Artoria Alter from the old game, Fate: Grand Order, though her chest armor was removed, showing her large breasts with the top halves covered by skintight Wyrm skin that was barely translucent but was as tough as Imperial Adamantium given that the Wyrm in particular was Yiazmat from Final Fantasy XII.

Massacrist, her name self-given, was the person who'd be sent to eradicate all enemies with a ruthless and tactical aggression not exhibited by the other Grand Primal Commanders. With her here, she actually felt tempted to feel sorry for whatever soul became target to her wrath. It seemed Big Brother was taking any threats to the people very seriously given the nature of their situation.


	8. Chapter 8 (Lu Bane Na)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 8

Lu Bane Na

Hello everybody! Welcome back to the next Chapter! Please enjoy as this chapter was sent in by Lu Bane Na.

* * *

Faction Bio

Faction Species: Tsvìet

Faction Government: Monarchy/Dictatorship

Faction Behavior: Very guarded against aliens, hostile to human commanders.

Faction Size: 8 planets, homeworld included, all within core solar system.

Currently accounted for: 5 out of 8

Extra-Solar Colonies: 40,028

Currently accounted for: 35,093

Space Stations (Military:Direct Combat/Logistical): 38,092/79,248

Currently accounted for: 32,832/53,223

Total Ground Troop Inventory: A.I./V.I. combat automatons- est. 9 Billion/est. 99 Trillion A.I./V.I. ratio -1/11,000

Currently accounted for: est. 7.8 Billion/est. 89 Trillion

Ships: 240,000 combat/200,000 logistical.

Currently accounted for: est. 178,000 combat/150,000 logistical

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 400 meters

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: 2.5 kilometers

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: 4 kilometers

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: 3.5 kilometers

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: 4 kilometer

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: 7 kilometers

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): 8 kilometers

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: 6 kilometers

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: 12 kilometers

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium), X.O. Dragon Slayer (from Puchitto Rock Shooter)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Universe Location: ?

Current Status: (Core world #3 under attack) Space supremacy: (Tsvìets) Planet Supremacy: (Tsvìets)

* * *

Splintered Forces #1: Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change)

Two Core Worlds

1,300 Colonies

2,913 Space Fortress Stations, 4,239 Space Logistic Stations

28,028 Combat Ships, 30,122 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 4.1 million Civilians: 3 million

A.I./V.I. combat units: est. 589,000,000,000/3,235,500,000,000

* * *

Several hours after the Obelisk Incident, the Tsvìet Empire had recovered well after having been thrown into such disarray. Two core worlds were confirmed, as well as around 1,300 colonies and several thousands of space stations and 3% of the total Naval power. Things were not looking well for them. Their endless numbers were reduced to a token force, though when a standing army of trillions is what remains of dozens of trillions, then they were still a huge factor against any unprepared opponent.

However, over 90% of their total military forces were missing, including majority of their core worlds and their flagship, Outer Heaven. They were separated from the protection of their Big Brother, which meant that despite each Tsvìet's own capabilities, they now turned to the next in the chain of command. Their Great Mother didn't pour sweat and tears and blood into making a weak species and they would not falter here. There were only two Grand Primal Commanders to take up the leadership of their splintered group.

Their arrival and overall status had been a worse-case scenario they hadn't calculated, yet they held their groups together, reconnecting with any colonies and space stations that were all broadcasting emergency signals. Thankfully, all of these were just in response to their whole group's current situation and not because they were all under attack simultaneously.

The remnant forces were scattered all throughout the eastern sector of dark space in relation to the galaxy near them. This made communications far easier since there were none of the usual cosmic interference that might have been caused by planets, nebula, black holes, supernovas, stars, etc. Their forces were spread out over 100,000 square light years in a spherical area of dark space.

Shockwave was delegating orders to have all space fortresses either around the colonies or making a large wall at the border between them and the unknown galaxy. Several dimensional gravitational anchors were being laid that would create artificial black holes-like gravity anomalies among the dimensions at and bordering their own. It wasn't a perfect defense but it would certainly disrupt or destroy any progress enemy ships might have in reaching their territory through means of sub-dimensional FTL travel, forcing them into using FTL based in this sole dimension to get passed the black holes, creating a 'choke-point' that their space fortresses would be able to target with either specialized weapons or prepared minefields.

Thanks to Shockwave's efficiency and the training of the Tsvìet military, a literal wall of black holes would separate them from the nearby galaxy within a few days. Afterwards, they'd be able to focus on re-establishing their supply lines as well as begin scouting the galaxy for signs of life, whether it be unknowns or their enemies, the Human Commanders.

Now, in present time, the 'Wall of Eternal Darkness' was completed and forays were already being sent into the Outer Rim of the Eastern fringe of the galaxy. Their long-range sensor buoys detected massive amounts of FTL traffic, likely freeways for trade, and FTL communications being sent back and forth from the worlds of the 'Tingel Arm.' There were dozens of lifeless planets within the arm and would make for good staging grounds for future campaigns. Just a few hundred light years above those rocks were a collection of half a dozen planets within a thousand light year area they learned was called the 'Corporate Sector.' Hacks into the systems would commence as soon as timely possible. This was a whole new galaxy and it didn't have anything like the Human Commanders' online forum to gleam information from. A setback, but not an obstacle.

The co-leader of the 'Lost Children' as some have started to call themselves, mulled over all this info and petabytes more while in his chair. Upon his flagship, the red-themed Dreadnought Leviathan-class Sterben, the Grand Primal Commander Ultron sat in his primal's command throne going over plans for the now and future with his fellow leader, the Decepticon scientist, assassin, and Second-in-Command, Shockwave. The two were the epitome of their Mother's A.I. creations and have served and protected her legacy unflinchingly and with the utmost efficiency.

While drastically different in size and appearance, both respected one another and were like brothers in arms. Ultron was made in the model of his Vibranium Armor, which is theoretically more powerful than his pure Adamantium armor form of his legend, making him far more durable than Thanos and putting his power on the level of Galactus' Heralds. The storm grey metal enclosing the crimson glow of his ionic power source and inner circuitry was polished to a mirror finish, making him as much of a beautiful work of art as he was of doom. At full height, he'd stand head and shoulders above the Emperor of Mankind at around twelve feet tall and was built in the shape of a very fit and muscular humanoid. His six, slanted eye slots with brilliant vermilion ion energy gave him an alien look in regards to his humanoid shape.

Across from him towered the massive Decepticon who lived up to his legendary origins. Upgraded from his original body with Vibranium armor as well, he stood stoically at twenty-nine feet, his signature single eye receptor and energy cannon as his right arm remaining unchanged. His color scheme was changed though; getting rid of the purple and going with a white, gleaming body with grey and black undertones.

Both were going over the incoming data as they would reach a consensus on the type of approach they would do. Ultron and Shockwave favored efficiency, but Ultron differed in that he also made room for theatrics, just not to the extent of being harmful to the plan thankfully. Unfortunately, arrogance in his abilities gifted by their Mother was a terrible flaw. That's why she made Shockwave. Just as smart and durable, Shockwave favored logic over emotions and thus was able to keep Ultron's flaws from affecting the overall missions they went on during their testing phases. They were the unbeatable duo when teamed against an enemy. The reason they were so powerful was so that they could take command of the Tsvìet people in the case Lord Boros was M.I.A./K.I.A. and their Mother was not yet freed.

Now, given the circumstances, the two who lead this fraction of their Mother's children. They will Survive. Adapt. And Thrive. They were currently in the second phase.

"It seems that we have somehow ended up in a galaxy modeled after the Star Wars fictional franchise. I'm intercepting data mentioning the Galactic Republic and the Separatists. We seem to be in the Clone War stage. From what we know, the highest profile people will be Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi Grand Master Yoda, the Jedi Master Council, Count Dooku, and General Grievous. There are only a dozen or so planets allying with each side with thousands more undecided or not having a voice to the Republic Senate. I suggest a subtle course of action. We utilize our element of surprise to establish a solid territory within the galaxy to act as our vanguard. When we're prepared, I'll hijack the communications during the next Senate meeting and voice our existence, but nothing they can use against us. I'll manipulate some orders to have their fleets search for us but in truth, they'll simply be my puppets to search for any Human Commanders who might have fallen into this galaxy. They could have been here for any amount of time as both reality and time was warped by the Obelisk. We will use the Republic and Separatist as our eyes and ears, to travel where we do not need to. Anything to add, Shockwave?"

The Decepticon studied all possible repercussions of this decision. He didn't rarely approve of Ultron's theatrics, but playing the situation right could yield positive results. Plant the seeds of doubt and mystery and they will come to ponder and fear them. Ultron sending false orders from the office of the Chancellor would extend their eyes and ears to encompass well over 100,000 worlds worth of inhabited space.

"Your plan is...logical. The potential benefits of this plan outweigh those from us trying to navigate this galaxy in the shadows. Should any Commanders be found, then we can have the Republic or Separatists engage them so that we may learn their identity, rank, faction origin, and force capabilities. I approve."

"Consensus is achieved then. The Corporate Sector is home to hundreds of lifeless planets waiting to be used by enterprising companies. Honestly, I'll never understand the desire for currency and expanding one's influence just for the purpose of wanting more of something. It makes me thankful that of all the Human Commanders that existed, our Mother was a cut above the rest. The Commanders created pawns while she created Life in her daughters, a people free and content with being happy with each other. Given our unfortunate situation, that happiness has been torn asunder. We brothers are their main lines of defense. We'll use those lifeless rocks to devour and build our Forward Operating Bases. How soon can you move the necessary forces there, Brother?"

While Shockwave didn't share the emotional pride like Ultron, he did know to count his blessings and would defend his designated sisters with all of his knowledge. "Necessary ship classes and numbers have already been deployed since consensus was achieved. Estimated time for arrival is two days. Estimated time for planet mining completion is three days. Estimated time for building of two 'Path of Defiance-class' forge structures (Death Star sized shipyard, check my wiki.) is one week after completion of mining. Two planets have already been scouted. The local asteroid belts and suns will provide appropriate raw materials and energy to bring forge structures to full operating capacity. Once both structures are operational, we could make twenty City-Eater-class cruisers with full drone crews every fifteen minutes. This level of production alone will outstrip anything the Republic can contest with. Their downfall is guaranteed should they attack us after three weeks of undisturbed manufacturing. Our technological superiority is a deciding factor should we be contested with."

Ultron nodded as he was going over all the data constantly streaming through his processors, filtering out junk and focusing on planet locations and commerce, population counts, news of battles far and wide, rumor and conspiracy forums, etc. "Then in one week's time, I'll have a nice talk with the galaxy. Patience is a virtue but there is merit to taking the initiative. I will remain here and focus on the data collection and send you updates when necessary."

"Very well, Brother. What...will be the consensus on bringing Mother back? That is our main objective but how long until after we have settled will effort recommence into freeing her? I have ran calculations and simulations given the predicted time-table of our agreed upon plans and conclude that our full attention to the effort can begin once our sectors are cleared of threats."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. The only variable to the time schedule will be if there are any formidable Commanders who can challenge us in this stagnated galaxy. Really, 100 thousand years and their weapons are barely even more powerful than formidable since the Old Republic. It's like Warhammer 40k but twice as bad and no Chaos influence to blame the random apocalypse-level events on."

Shockwave acknowledged and ignored Ultron's ramblings, however justified they were, and teleported to his Dreadnought Leviathan flagship that housed his personal laboratories, workshops, and personal army faction. He was finishing the creation of his own X.O., two of them in fact, having designed Grand Primal Commander Eve's X.O. 'Predaking'. His own would be extensions of his brains and bronze. Shockwave knew the bests lessons of war and was in need of an exceptionally powerful commander for his forces that could carry out his commands without fear, doubts, or concern due to the accuracy of his calculations.

While Ultron was in charge of the majority of the A.I. and V.I. forces and often delegated authority of their movements to Shockwave when he was too busy, Shockwave's minority were beings that would rival the Transformers themselves despite just numbering a few thousand. He happened to be inspired by the Armored Core games. Projects 'J' and 'Hustler' would be his personal lieutenants and guards if need be.

* * *

That's a wrap up for this starter of the Star Wars campaign against the StormLord. We both have been discussing plot direction and are excited for this match-up.

Just to clarify some information. The majority of V.I. soldiers that I dub as 'Drones' are the drones you fight in the game Vanquish, just beefier. Be sure to look at the wiki on my profile and disregard anything that might be exclusive to the story as there are elements that will not be used for this faction.

J is the leader of the Reaper Squad in Armored Core: Verdict Day. He lives solely for war; so much that he had his consciousness uploaded into an evil-looking version of White Glint so to increase his battle capabilities. He cares for nothing else.

Hustler is the A.I. that pilots the infamous and legendary Nine-ball/Nine-ball Seraph in the early Armored Core games. My knowledge may be a bit rusty, but he was designed to be the 'balance keeper' of the Human race. This led him to manipulating events to starting a couple world wars to keep Humanity in check.

Ultron is the third in command of all Tsvìet forces even though he shares that spot with Shockwave. He is an A.I. virus; the closest flesh comparison is Agent Smith from Matrix, only destroying his body will never stop him. If he can't regenerate, his consciousness will just infect any nearby electronics or mind-control someone to build him a new body. He conquered an entire galaxy in just hours doing this. His intelligence and power make him a force that is truly unkillable. Seriously, you just can't kill this guy. Even though I gave him a form more powerful than his Pure Adamantium body, I'm putting limiters on his strength since if you do the math, he has enough strength to ATLEAST destroy planet Earth in a single punch with a kinetic impact of 52 Zettatones. Here are a list of his abilities:

-Ionized energy blasts

-High level Telepath

-Energy absorption (planet level)

-Force fields (Atleast Planet level)

-5th Level regeneration (can recover limbs and decapitation)

-Disembodied consciousness

-High level Technopathy

-Shape shifting (Limited)

-Teleportation (Galaxy range)

-Flesh-Eating nanomachines (That also turn organics into killer machines)

I wanted Ultron, so that's why I gave him only a faction as well as lower some of his powers. He won't be capable of planet busting punches or flying at a hundred times the speed of light with simple boot thrusters in this fic. I decided to up his endurance since I'm decreasing his strength by a huge margin. Here is a link to my source: www . you tube watch?v(put the equal sign here)gP5J_8cYQiE

The video is on Youtube, named PowerCrunch: How Strong is Ultron?


	9. Chapter 9 (Lord-of-Change)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 9

Lord-of-Change

Hello everyone and welcome Back to Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF! so contnues the adventures of the Stormlord, Please enjoy!

* * *

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

A life with no purpose, is no life at all

(Music at 00:16)

"Evil takes root! Due to the actions of human commander Bazerker and his Obelisk, the ruthless commander known only as the Stormlord was flung away from the galaxy he had waged war in for all his life. Now, he finds himself alone in a galaxy he had believed to be mere fiction, with his vast fleet scattered and his territories gone. Lost in this foreign place, the Stormlord feels for the first time in his existence like his life has no purpose, as the Grand Championship was no more and all of his former allies or enemies apparently gone for good. But news reach him from the planet Hoth, were his head of research and development Illuminor Szeras has established as base of operations for the Stormlord and his Necron legions. But during the work, Szeras had discovered something unknown buried in the ice, and it has now prompted the Stormlord to travel to Hoth in order to personally investigate this anomaly. A choice the rest of the galaxy would grow to regret,"

(End music here)

Once it exited FTL travel, the massive World Engine halted well away from the planet. But it still gave the Stormlord quite a spectacular view of the planet via his array of holographic screens. In a way, it felt strange for him to view the planet below, a planet that was not supposed to exist at all. And yet there it was, as real as Earth itself. 'If it still exists, that is,' he added to himself bitterly. He may have left humanity's cradle behind long ago, but it still held a small nostalgic place in his cold and black heart.

"Bazerker, if you still exist, I swear that there will be a reckoning for what you've done," he swore to himself before rising from his throne and striding out of his command center. "Trazyn, have you located Illuminor Szeras base on the planet?"

"Of course, my lord. He's sent us a signal, informing us of where to land," Trazyn responded as the Stormlord stepped into a teleporter array.

"Hangar bay," he spoke out, right before he vanished in a flash of green light and reappeared in one of the hundreds of hangar bays that existed across the World Engine's surface. "Then let's not waste any time. I'm very eager to see what he's discovered," as the Stormlord spoke, he marched towards a squad of four Necron Biotics and eight Lychguard armed with Hyperphase Swords and Dispersion Shields, all of them standing in perfect formation while patiently waiting for orders.

"Form up, we depart now," he commanded, the Necrons instantly springing to life as they formed a protective formation around their master, right before a Night Scythe activated and lifted off the ground. It quickly came to hover over the assembled group, its powerful engines causing the Stormlord's mantle to flap violently in the gale even as its owner remained unmoved. Then the Night Scythe activated its underslung teleporter, swallowing the Stormlord and his bodyguards up in a flash of green light, before blasting off and out of the hangar, entering supersonic speed the second it had cleared the World Engine. Within a matter of minutes, it entered the planet's atmosphere, slowing its descent down to avoid crashing like a meteor.

The weather though was not kind this day, as a violent snowstorm raged in the lower atmosphere, with furious winds mercilessly whipping the small aircraft as it navigated through such an intense blizzard that vision was all but gone efter only a few inches beyond one's eyes. An organic would have lost his way and crashed, and so would this galaxy's primitive versions of robots no doubt. But the Necron piloting this craft was neither and organic nor a primitive droid. Its superior sensors, along with advanced pilot programming, made this storm nothing more than a minor nuissance. Not to mention that the transport's own systems and engines ensured that the ship remained on course no matter what.

Then, without warning, the Night Scythe stopped its angled descent and began hovering. No organic eye could see it, but solid ground was now only a few meters below it. Having reached its target, the Night Scythe's teleporter activated again, dropping off its passengers safely on the ground below before picking up speed again and vanishing back up the way it came.

"Let's go," the Stormlord ordered as he began walking, his body guards dutifully marching along with him on every side. But even with his helmet's in-built sensors, the Stormlord could barely see a few feet ahead of him. Thankfully, he did not need to see, as Illuminor Szeras' signal served as a beacon for him, leading the way through this terrible blizzard. And at last did he arrive at his destination as what appeared to be a massive cave opening spread out before him.

Stepping inside finally allowed the Stormlord to see again without snow blowing in his face. The first few feet ahead of him reinforced the idea that this was a natural cave, but what lay beyond that showed that this was more than just a natural cave. Stone was replaced with metal, and uneven surfaces became smooth walls and floor. But the Stormlord could instantly tell that this was not constructed by his forces. For the surfaces were rusty, with a thin sheet of ice near the entrance. This was constructed long before the Stormlord ever arrived in this galaxy.

"An old military complex," he suddenly realized as he strode deeper into the ancient corridors. "No doubt a relic from the Great Galactic War, abandoned at the war's end along with the rest of the planet," he had read up on that galactic conflict between Jedi and Sith. If he remembered correctly, both sides had maintained a presence on Hoth to salvage lost ships that had crashed to the surface. Judging by the state of this place, he could surmize that those efforts must have ended decades, perhaps even centuries ago. At least that narrowed down the possible time period he may have appeared in.

But those were thoughts for later, as he had more pressing matters. The deeper he went, the more signs of Necron occupation he found. Old durasteel replaced by Necrodermis, Scarabs of various sizes scuttling about, Warriors silently patrolling the corridors and construction machines working tirelessly to erect whatever hardware they were tasked with. None of that really caught the Stormlord's interest as he strode onward. Finally, he arrived at his destination, which he guessed used to be the base's command center in ancient times. Now, it was being reconfigured into a Necron command center, with abandoned technology being rapidly disposed of and replaced with Necron computer systems and holoterminals. And overseeing it all, was Illuminor Szeras.

"I see you've been busy, Szeras," the Stormlord commented as he eyed the massive chamber that could easily house over a hundred people at the same time. Hearing his name spoken, Szeras turned towards the chamber's entrance, swiftly falling into a deep bow once he saw who was standing.

"Efficiency at all cost is what I'm best at, master. While I do apologize for the fact that not everything have been fully installed, this base should be more than ready enough to hopefully serve as your home away from home," he spoke subserviently, with quite a slimy and snake-like tone. 'When the hell did I give Szeras the voice of Orochimaru?' the Stormlord found himself asking. Not that it really mattered, since it did fit quite nicely with how he designed Szeras. It was at that moment though that the sound of Gauss weapons discharging could be faintly heard in the distance, followed by the pained roar of some beast.

"Now if only we could get rid of these annoying pests," Szeras added in annoyance. He probably would have scowled in irritation as well if his metallic face had possessed the ability to form facial expressions.

"Trouble with the local wildlife?" the Stormlord asked as he leaned against his staff, prompting Szeras to straighten up from his bow as he waved a hand in the air as a sign of dismissal.

"Just some Wampas that infest the lower levels of this base. We'll soon have them cleared out, so nothing to worry about," he responded as he made his way towards a newly installed holo table, a design clearly inspired by designs used by Star Wars factions.

"In that case, let's get down to business," the Stormlord spoke before he came to stand opposite of Szeras at the holo table. "What have you found that you deemed important enough to bother me with?" at his request, Szeras waved his hand over the holo table, causing the machine to spring to life.

"This," he answered as a holographic image, rendered in far more color and detail than those primitive machines used by the Republic could ever hope to achieve. What appeared before the Stormlord was a spacecraft, a warship if he guessed correctly. At first not sure what model he was looking at, a quick search of his archives via a remote link in his helmet revealed the ship's origin.

"A Harrower-class dreadnought, the primary warship used by the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War," he spoke out loud as he eyed the wedge-shaped warship. "I will admit, I have been curious about seeing one up close, but this alone hardly contributes to needing my attention,"

"It's not the ship that has caught my interest, master, it's what's on board the vessel," Szeras was quick to rectify, right before a blinking red dot appeared inside the holographic image. "My sensors have been able to pinpoint the anomaly to somewhere in this region of the ship. Whatever it is, the energy readings are something I've never before seen, nor is it something that has been documented by other human commanders," as the explanation went on, the Stormlord, interest grew stronger and stronger. There were few things in the galaxy that humans had not already discovered and catalogued. To come across something truly unknown to his people…

"I'm going in there to investigate myself," he declared with conviction, already imagining what might lie hidden inside those ancient corridors.

"Are you certain, master? Would it not be better to send in your minions to investigate while you monitor the situation from here?" Szeras asked in concern, his program to ensure the Stormlord's safety obviously kicking in. But the Stormlord was undeterred.

"No, I will go down there personally, I need to go down there," he stated, eyes never leaving the holographic image floating before him. Then, without another words spoken, he turned around and marched out of the command center, the location of this Sith warship having already been downloaded into his helmet. 'Please, let this be a sign. Let this lead me to a purpose in this galaxy,' he fervently prayed to himself.

….

On Serenno, you would be hard pressed to find evidence of the ongoing war that raged across the galaxy. Here, peace and stability still held on, its people continuing with their daily lives without a care in the world. Not so with Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Currently, Dooku was anxious, for his master had not contacted him yet. This worried him, for they had matters of state to discuss about, to make sure the war proceeded as they had planned. Thankfully, he did not need to wait for long, as the holographic image of his master appeared before him, at which point he quickly went down on one knee.

"My lord," he greeted with his head bowed in subservience.

"There has been a recent development in the galaxy," Sidious began. "Something has got the Jedi scared, something they believe can be a threat to all of us," this surprised the count, and worried him. For while he believed the Jedi to be blind and incompetent fools, it was not wise to dismiss something that could have the Jedi worried.

"Do we know what exactly it could be?" he asked carefully.

"Unfortunately, no. But I have sensed a disturbance in the Force. Something is moving out in the galaxy, something we haven't seen before," Sidious revealed, for the faintest of moments almost sounding worried.

"What is to be done then, master?" Dooku inquired

"Keep your eyes open, find this anomaly. If it can be reasoned with, try to bring it to our side," his master ordered.

"And if it refuses?" Dooku already knew the answer to that, but it was best to be on the safe side.

"Eliminate it,"

…

For thousands of years, the Harrower-class dreadnought had lied undisturbed on the planet Hoth, buried beneath layers upon layers of ice and snow. Alone, and silent. That ended today as one of its access hatches were blown open, the explosion echoing through the frozen corridors. First one to set foot in this warship was the Stormlord, the clang of his staff striking its metal surface filling the vessel. Behind him followed his attaché of bodyguards, along with dozens of Canoptek Scarabs.

"Let's go," he commanded before striding forward, deeper into the vessel, with his bodyguards dutifully trailing behind him. As they moved ever closer towards their goal, the Stormlord could not help but compare the situation to the set-up of a horror movie. Abandoned ship, silent halls, something unknown existing deep with this ship. All it missed was some type of horror monster, and this ship would have the complete set. But the Stormlord was not intimidated, for he was not some lesser being, weak and vulnerable in the face of the unknown. No, he was a human commander, and nothing would stand in his way. Suddenly, he halted in his steps, and his bodyguards raised their weapons in preparation.

"Movement up ahead," the Stormlord stated, his motion- and heat tracker having detected a large creature lying in ambush around the corner of a juncture ahead of them. Instantly, three of his Lychguard stepped forward to form a shield wall between their master and whatever it was ahead of them, while a single Biotic advanced ahead with his Warscythe held at the ready. The second he stepped around the corner, a fierce roar signaled the attack of whatever was lurking behind the corner. A mass of fur and muscle, towering above the Necron rushed at its prey with teeth and claws at the ready.

Unfortunately, the Biotics was faster, and sidestepped the vicious lunge while swinging his Warscythe at the beast, it's left arm promptly being severed clean off. A roar of anguish followed this strike, as the creature clutched its bleeding stump. It should have attacked the Biotic again, or fled in terror, yet did neither, instead, it turned and charged straight at the Stormlord, small beady eyes burning with hatred. The Lychguard all took a unified step forward to halt the rampaging best, but they need not have bothered, for the Stormlord simply raised his staff and discharged a blast of Gauss energy at the creature, turning its head and most of its upper body to dust. The legs comically enough continued their charge for a few more steps before they seemed to realize that the creature they belonged to was dead, at which point they collapsed to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Something's not right here," the Stormlord commented to himself as he glared suspiciously at the remnants of the creature, a Wampa he now realized. Its behavior confused the Stormlord, it seemed to be far to intelligent for a mere animal. Somehow, it seemed to have singled him out as the greatest threat and went for him, ignoring all other threats. That was not the instinct of a predator. But before he could ponder about this any further, the whole shop was shaken to its very core by a multitude of roars from all over the ship, causing the Lychguard to instantly close ranks and form a protective shield around the Stormlord while the Biotics paired up and made ready to receive whatever dared to threaten their lord.

"Master, what is going on down there? We're detecting massive movements all over the ship," the alarmed voice of Illuminor Szeras asked over the comm link.

"Nothing serious, just ran into a few local residents, and they're not all that thrilled about intruders," the Stormlord responded nonchalantly, even as he felt the floor vibrate by the dozens or so Wampas charging towards him from all over the ship. "Let's not waste any more time, we push onward," with those words, the tightly packed group continued their advance. They did not get far before a horde of Wampas came barreling down the corridor towards them, snarling and roaring like the wild animals they were.

"Biotics, clear a path," the Stormlord commanded, and the two Biotics at the front responded by using biotic charges to slam into the leading Wampas like living cannonballs, crushing bones and pulverizing organs. Those Wampas at the front were in turn flung back into more of their kin, knocking them all over like bowling pins. Enraged, they struggled to get untangled and strike at their opponents, but the Biotics gave them no chance as they systematically decapitated each Wampa lying on the ground. Like a pair of farmers cutting down wheat with scythes, the two Biotics heaved their way through the Wampas.

But no matter how many they struck down, more kept on piling into the combat, each one falling before te duos fearsome biotics and unmatched combat skills. As they led the way, with the Stormlord and his retinue following behind them, they left a literal carpet of dead Wampas on the floor. And yet still the beasts kept on coming.

"This isn't natural, something must be driving these creatures on," the Stormlord observed as he uncaringly stepped over the multitude of rapidly cooling corpses.

"My lord, more of the beasts approaching us from the rear," one of the Biotics guarding the way they came reported as true to his words, more Wampas came charging at them from behind, rapidly closing the distance with their claws outstretched, waiting to rend and tear the Stormlord and his minions.

"Deal with them," the Stormlord simply commanded without really bothering to turn around and look at the new threat. As he saw it, these pathetic creatures posed no threat to him, and whoever it was controlling them must be a fool if he thought otherwise. Soon enough, he could hear the unmistakable sound of Warscythes carving into flesh behind him, followed by animalistic roars of pain.

"Szeras, please send in some squads of Warriors. This local pest infestation is growing a bit annoying," the Stormlord absentmindedly ordered.

"At once, master," Szeras was quick to respond. With that done with, the Stormlord's journey continued, over the backs of dead Wampas that must now had numbered at least fifty or more.

"You're wasting your time," the Stormlord spoke out loud, expecting whoever was pulling the strings on these beasts to hear him. "These pathetic organics will only delay the inevitable," and finally, after wading through what almost felt like a sea of Wampas, the Stormlord reached his goal. A private chamber aboard the ship, sealed shut from with within. That however was no obstacle for the Stormlord, who simply phased out of the physical realm.

"Hold this position until I return," he commanded his guards, who were still hacking away at any Wampa that dared get within arm's reach. With that said, the Stormlord stepped through the door like it was not even there, solidifying once he had stepped inside the chamber. At first, he could not see what was hidden in this chamber, but he could feel. A dark energy, the likes of which he had never felt before. It writhed and pulsated like a living being, its malicious tendrils reaching out beyond the chamber that contained it to ensnare the hapless beasts that inhabitated this ship.

"so you're what's controlling these creatures. Impressive, but ultimately futile," he commented as he eyes thoroughly scanned the dark room, his sensors tracking the unknown energy source. There! A dark shape hunched over in the corner! For the briefest of moments, the Stormlord made himself ready for combat, but halted himself once his sensors brought up data on the unknown target. No heartbeat, no heat signals, no breathing, no movements. It was just a corpse. Must have been a Sith Lord in life, judging by his highly ornate armor.

But this served to confuse the Stormlord, for his readings indicated that the unknown source of energy originated from him. No wait, not from him, but from something in his possession. As he drew closer, his readings all focused on something clutched in his hands. Not that he needed the readings anymore, as he could see with his own eyes something pulsating with red light, tightly clutched towards the corpse's chest in both hands.

"Must have been something very important to you," he stated as he kneeled before the corpse, staring deep into the eye lenses on the Sith Lord's helmet. "But you no longer need it," as he said this, he reached out with a hand and began prying the stiff fingers open. He met a slight resistance, but he just applied more strength behind his pull and ripped the fingers off the hand. At last did he behold that which had drawn him down here, and it caused him to freeze up in astonishment as he beheld a pyramid-shaped construct, for it was something he instantly recognized.

"A Sith Holocron," he breathed out in awe as he slowly took it in his grip and raised it up to eye level. He had read much about this almost mystical artifacts, of the wellsprings of knowledge that they might contain within. Long had the Stormlord wondered about the knowledge of the Force, always believing that such knowledge would forever be out of his reach. Until now. Now, he was holding a piece of the Dark Side in his hands, and he wanted to see what laid within.

"Open," he commanded eagerly, but was ignored by the Holocron. He was not Sith, nor Force sensitive, and the Holocron would thus not recognize him. Not that it would stop the Stormlord from taking what he desired. With but a thought, eldritch lightning travelled up his arm and into the Holocron, trying to force it open. For God only knows how long, Necron techno-sorcery battled against Sith mysticism for dominance. And in the end, techno-sorcery triumphed. With almost child-like glee, the Stormlord plunged headfirst into the vast reservoirs of knowledge stored within the Holocron. And what he saw within was beautiful, and reignited the fire in his soul.

So captivated was he of his discovery, that he became blind and deaf to everything else around him. Transmissions from both Trazyn and Szeras were ignored as he remained lost in his own world. Even when the last Wampa aboard the ship was slain did he refuse to stir from his trance-like state. In the end, his minions grew concerned enough that Szeras himself came down, ordering the guards outside to tear the door open.

"Master?" Szeras asked hesitantly as he stepped inside with cautious steps, instantly spotting the Stormlord standing motionless over a corpse, bathed in a red glow from a pyramid-shaped device clutched in his hand.

"Master, is everything alright?" Szeras tried again, but was thoroughly ignored by the Stormlord, who refused to take his eyes off the Holocron.

"Master!" Szeras tried more firmly again, and this seemed to snap the Stormlord out of his trance as he turned to face his minion.

"Szeras, was there something you wanted to report?" he inquired, sounding completely nonchalant despite having being all but lost to the rest of the galaxy for over an hour. Szeras was unsure how to feel about that, and tried to voice his concerns.

"The ship has been cleared of Wampas, my lord, but we grew concerned when-"

"Excellent!" the Stormlord jovially interrupted Szeras, not giving the cyclopean Necron a chance to speak again as he continued. "Then I want every scrap of data aboard this vessel downloaded onto our memory banks. Also, dispatch more search parties to look for more Sith vessels. Leave no stone unturned, is that understood?" while still worried about his master's condition, Szeras programmed loyalty would not allow him to disobey him here.

"Perfectly, my lord," he answered.

"Good! Now if there's nothing else I'll retire to my quarters, and I do not wish to be disturbed unless it's of vital importance," the Stormlord announced before striding past a bewildered Szeras with eager steps.

"Master…" Szeras finally manage to get out just before the Stormlord vanished around the corner. "Are you well?" the question stopped the Stormlord dead in his tracks as he turned to face Szeras once again. Even though he was wearing his skull-shaped helmet, Szeras knew without any doubt that the Stormlord was smiling widely at him.

"Never been better,"


	10. Chapter 10 (IceBite)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 10

IceBite

* * *

(Abraxas the Fallen's Point of View)

The task forces gathered outside the City State's defense lines. I had multiple forces set up, so that I could strike the city at multiple angles, each task force using a different set of forces. I myself was leading the natives who sided with us, striking the main gate under the cover of the Imperial and Republic Forces.

"This is Emperor Daniel Mitchell, leading Task Force Saber. All Task Forces, report in!"

"This is Commander Gallant, Task Force Gamma. Reporting in!" Looks like the Republic Forces are ready.

"This is Commander Terron of Task Force Epsilon, reporting in!" There's the Empire's forces.

"This is Command Unit XC-109. Task Force B-3-12 reporting." That's the CIS.

"This is Paladin Vanier of Task Force Liberty, reporting." Brotherhood of Steel ready.

"This is Captain Richardson, Task Force Reclaimer. We're reporting in." Enclave online.

"This is Unit Commander Sal'les'kar. Task Force Marine. We are standing by." The Undine are set up.

"This is Commander 4B1. Task Force Delmash in position and ready." There's the Elachi.

"This is Thrall Xarix. Task Force Iconia. We are ready to engage." And that's the Heralds. Everyone's in position.

I steeled myself for this: this battle would not be my first time carrying out such a mission: in fact, I did something similar in Operation: Shadow Hand, when I first rescued Mireille from Dr. Terrorrot's clutches...no, this is my first time killing other sentient life, and I don't mean 'killing their avatar and making them respawn elsewhere', no...this is my first time inflicting perma-death. My only solace is that most, if not all, of the soldiers in this blasted City-State's army are just as guilty as the nobles in regards to slavery and rape. This fact, along with a few others, was just enough to prevent me from staying my hand.

Many call me an idealist...but should I find something or someone to be irredeemable and/or exorbitantly depraved, I will NOT hesitate to strike them down with a ruthlessness that'd probably make Bazerker proud.

"Excellent! Gamma! Epsilon! B-3-12! Commence bombardment. Once you see a breach in your sectors, I wand Liberty and Reclaimer to head in. Marine, Delmash, Iconia, I want you running interference, while Saber and I head in and cut the heads off of this den of snakes," I ordered.

Ordered were passed around, and Republic SPHA-Ts and AT-TEs, Imperial SPMAs and AT-ATs, and CIS HAGs, AATs, and Hailfire Droids all opened fire, their attacks slamming into defensive positions, gates, and other areas that would make entering the city difficult. The attack seemed to catch the City off-guard, and soon, the City was scrambling its army to try to fight back and destroy the artillery and tanks, but were met by the power-armored Brotherhood of Steel Knights and Enclave Soldiers, who crashed against them like a heavy wave of solid steel.

The soldiers of the City-State were armed with weapons on par with that which would eventually be used by the Imperial Guard...meaning that the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave were plowing through them…

Finally, though, a lucky shot from a HAG managed to blast a wall down, thus giving Marine, Delmash, Iconia, and Saber room to enter the City. As the Undine, Elachi, and Heralds wreaked havoc across the city, I took the natives towards the central district of the City-State...it won't be long now…

* * *

The forces of the Solaris Brotherhood spread through the City State, fighting the army and guards, while the diversionary teams smashed the slaves cages, taking the slaves back to base, and out of danger. With each slave cage cleared out, the Solaris Brotherhood forces began to push harder, utilizing more aggressive tactics, feeling safer in that there would be less innocents caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile, in the district inhabited by the City-State's nobles...there was pandemonium…

Task Force Saber had split up and we're going after various targets. My team, consisting of several natives, each using a loadout of their choice, based on several archived series tech, Nodes Caro among them, were going after someone who supposedly was the ruler of the City-State.

Man, my team is quite a mismatched, motley crew...There's myself, in my old NCR Ranger Gear; then there's Nodes, wearing the gear of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, complete with Sorcerer's Rings and WizarDriver; then there's a man in the armor of a Devil Dog from StarCraft II; a girl with gear that made her look like Final Fantasy XIII's Lightning; one with the gear of an Imperial Warrior from Command and Conquer Red Alert 3; a girl whose gear made her look like Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening; a man whose gear makes him look like Darth Jadus, modified to have his Force Powers; a guy whose outfit and gear makes him look like League of Legends' Twisted Fate; and finally, a guy who looked like Marvel's Onslaught, modified to have some of his psychic powers.

...Yeah, a motley crew indeed…

My team continued onwards, towards where our target was reportedly holed up at. Soon, however, as we neared, we heard a girl screaming and whimpering. Soon, a deep male voice said, "Like I said, if we die this day, I'm getting one last go in!" I felt anger well up inside me, but my Psionics sensed anger coming from another individual too…

The native with the Kamen Rider, Nodes, gear charged forward, towards the room where the shouts came from. So stunned were myself and the others, that by the time we got there, we found Nodes standing between an old, fat man without any pants, with an impalement wound in his gut, and a girl, around 17 or 18 years of age, whom Nodes/Sorcerer was wrapping in one of the blankets from the bed, while consoling her.

I looked back at the others. "...Make sure the ruler is well and truly gone...one can never be too sure." The Jadus look-alike and the guy in Onslaught's armor dragged the impaled fat man out, followed by the Devil Dog, and from in the room, we could hear the roar of the Perdition Flamethrowers as the Devil Dog incinerated the ruler's corpse.

A minute later, the trio re-entered. "It is done...nothing remains of the bastard but ashes…" the Devil Dog commented.

I nodded. "Very good." I turned to Nodes. "Sorcerer." The Pseudo-Kamen Rider looked at me. "Take the girl back to the camp...Then...do what you think you have to for her…"

Nodes nodded, before ushering the girl out of the room.

I then activated my comm system. "All Task Forces, report."

A few moments later, Commander Terron of Epsilon replied, "All Task Forces, reported full success of mission parameters: all nobles eliminated and all enemy forces routed."

"Good to hear," I replied.

"There's more, sir: the bridge crew of the Aigaion report an alert coming in. It's on your console in your quarters," Terron continued.

That's surprising: there's very few alerts I'd set up to only link to my devices. "Acknowledged, I'm beaming back up. Commence with attempting to annex additional City-States, peacefully and diplomatically, if possible. Analyze the data from the invasion, though, and use to to aid in taking over any surrounding City-States that try to attack us, or refuse annexation through hostile actions," I ordered. I then turned to the others. "I'll be back in a while." Then...I energized back to the ship.

* * *

I reached my quarters, and soon, accessed my console. Soon, the alert appeared:

New Commander Respawn Point Online: Control by Commander: (Bazerker) Confirmed

Wait...Bazerker? Wha-

*CHIME!*

A message? Let's see…

"Abraxas, you are not alone, I am here as well, please respond to discuss battle plans for human survival"

...So...Bazerker is here as well, and he knows I'm here...maybe it was that Respawn Point on Olympia…Where did this message originate from?

...Hmmm...according to the shipboard AI, the Respawn Point is located at, and the message came from, the area Prospero should be at...Interesting...

Hmmm...Alright, preparing my message, and...now to look it over.

Before I can, however, I receive another series of messages, this time from the others. I nodded, and activate another holo panel, so I can contact the others. "Alright, everyone, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Abraxas," Lambda replied, "Takeover of the Knight World Deliora in process. I've managed to take a pair of keeps, and my forces are preparing to spread my influence across the world."

"Identified world as 'Scaldron', classified 'Forge World'. Beginning annexation through negotiation with local Theocracy," Mordin Solus replied.

"I have discovered a world of perpetual night, of the classification 'Feral World', by the name of Nocturna. This world will make a suitable location for training stealth operatives. The world is barely populated, and most of the wildlife is both nocturnal dangerous," Kirrahe replied.

"I have discovered a world called a 'Hive World', by the name of 'Infinity'. Heavily polluted and most of the population is ill, or otherwise in a state where they need help. A brief...confrontation...with the planetary governor resulted in myself taking control of the world. I have already begun deployment of atmospheric and environmental cleaning units, while decommissioning unneeded buildings. Finally, I have begun recruiting individuals from the local populace to join our forces, linking them to the Respawn System." Heh, so it looks like Javik's succeeded beyond expectations.

"Our discovery sings the colors of a Death World, and which we have named Cryos. Cryos' wildlife is dangerous and many, adapted to the cold of this world, but through conflict with them and the environment, my brood will thrive, ready to face what comes for us in this new world." Sounds like Blue Note is proving successful in her endeavors.

"Our growth has taken root in a Death World we have called Verdanth. This world is unoccupied, and thus, we will enthrall the wildlife, and make it serve us. We shall be ready soon." Looks like the Thorian is also doing well for himself.

Finally, time for Cynthia's report. "I've found a dead world...with your permission, I would like to begin terraforming operations, to rebuild my PokéEarth," the commander requested.

I nodded. "Permission Granted: Dead worlds are pretty much lifeless anyways…" I then stated, "Into further news, we're not alone here: Bazerker is here. Everyone except Lambda and Cynthia may want to research the guy...I must go and send my reply: continue with claiming your respective worlds."

The others nodded, and their holograms winked out. Afterwards, I made some modifications to the message I was preparing. When I finally finished, I looked over the message.

"Bazerker, I received your message. My forces are spreading across the sector surrounding Olympia. I am in the early stages of subjugating Olympia, so that I have a power base. I can send probes to enhance signal enough for us to perform a real-time Holo-Conference between yourself and myself and the commanders I have under my banner.

My additional commanders have begun conquering additional worlds: 2 Death Worlds, 1 Dead World, 1 Feral World, 1 Hive World, 1 Knight World, and 1 Forge World. The Hive World, Death Worlds, and Dead Worlds have been successfully claimed by my subordinate commanders and they are currently in the process of cementing our leadership: efforts to complete annexation of the Feral World, Knight World, Forge World, and Olympia are underway.

Until then, my sensors say your Respawn Point is at Prospero, so I suggest, once we annex our respective worlds (or probably 'conquer' in your case...and in mine, if things keep going as they seem to be for me), we ready our worlds for the arrival of our respective Primarchs. Ensuring Magnus' and Perturabo's loyalty (if not to EmpMan, then to us) would be a major blow against Horus' forces during the Heresy in 2 and a half centuries times…"

I nodded, liking how the message came out. Then, I sent the transmission, using a complex encryption I knew that Bazerker would be able to crack, but even the most dedicated Mechanicus Tech-Priest or Eldar or...whatever...would NOT.

I then got up, and began walking back to the Transporter Room. Time to rejoin the Annexation of Olympia.

* * *

That's it with the next chapter. As you can see, the new Phoenix Imperium is doing VERY well here, for now…

Time for a couple new Codex Entries!

Darkstalker Team: A team gathered by Abraxas as his personal team during the Annexation of Olympia, Darkstalker Team was in charge of taking down enemy leadership, during sieges against more hostile City-States, while escorting Abraxas the Fallen when he met with more hospitable City-State Leaders. Its members are given access to the Phoenix Imperium's database, allowing them to choose from all recorded Fictional Series or other databases for their gear and equipment, resulting in, what Abraxas called, a 'motley crew'.

Kamen Rider Sorcerer: Real Name: Nodes Caro. A native of Olympia, part of a village whose inhabitants have been harvested by one of the most despotic City-States on the planet, Nodes was among those to willingly join the forces of the Solaris Brotherhood. Becoming a member of Darkstalker Team, Nodes took part in the Annexation of Olympia, first killing the leader of the Despotic City-State his village lived in fear of for so long. He bears the gear of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, the only power he lacks is the power of the Create Ring. However, rumor has it that among Abraxas' projects is something that could fix that issue...


	11. Chapter 11 Bazerker

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 11

Bazerker

Hello Everybody! Welcome back to Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF! Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Having sent my short message to Abraxas, I refocused my efforts onto my new home. Prospero was mine now, and I won't let anything endanger it or the fragile humans that live here. I command any and all Golden Army units to begin capturing the closest empty cities near my fortress, and to clear the areas around those cities for any and all hostile life. I had seen a few utterly gigantic wasp-esqe beasts flying around the walls, how ever the turrets were working perfectly and completely annihilated the curious beasts.

The immediate threat of giant bugs having been temporarily addressed, I had the massive factories I have built underground begin to construct a small shuttle transport. My scans of the only human inhabited city on this planet was located high in the mountains where the air was thin, and I wasn't going to leave then undefended and without respawn a single moment longer then what was necessary. The shuttle was very similar to that which I had used to enter the 'citadel' of the primitive council species, it was in essence a sphere, roughly forty-five feet in diameter, equipped with four landing struts in the lower hemisphere, a ion drive for propulsion, and an extremely powerful, hyper condensed, atomization shield. It would have no weapons, as this would be a, hopefully, peaceful conquest.

That being said, I wont be heading into this defenceless, while my shuttle could wistand anything short of a super-nova, I would need to bring added protection. While many Commanders in my former plane of existence had mocked my guilded armor, calling it a waste of good gold, they knew nothing of its actual properties. My armor was actually made of the strongest metals and ceramic compounds ever created by man, I could tank a full barrage of hellfire missiles without flinching, it contained powerful motion assisting servors ;which, when combined with my natural strength, allowed me to lift and carry thirty tons with asbolute ease. The mocked my crimson cloak as well, calling it useless decoration. It was a decoration, one that hid the small shield generator placed in between the shoulder plates of my armor. All of this they had mocked when I first left Earth to create my empire, to win the Championship. When I achieved Top five status, all of the mockery had vanished to the void. As for armaments? I only ever needed two.

As I navigated the winding paths of my ship, my mind turned to my favorite weapons of war as I entered my personal armory. My primary weapon was one that I haven't used in ages, yet it was my pride and joy. One of, if not The, greatest creations I have ever built outside of the Obelisk. I opened the case that protected my creations for any dust that could possibly accumulate, and marveled at my baby. Her hilt was three feet long and was two inches in diameter, she had eight, one foot long flanges encircling a disruptor field generator that was encased in a sapphire orb. She was made of only the finest ropes of adimantium, forged in the heat of Sol itself. The metal ropes had been folded thousands upon thousands of times. Her eight flanges were sharpened to perfection, and her disrupor field ensured that nothing would stand in her way. She was power, she was strength, her name was Grond. Named after the famed battle hammer of Melkor, Grond lived up to its legendary name, crushing any and all who stood in my way.

My secondary weapon wasn't nearly as glamorous as Grond. A small, duel barreled plasma cannon that could be mounted on to the forearm of my left arm. It was capable of firing at a rate of forty five shots per minute, roughly a blast of plasma every 1.5 seconds. It was a mid range weapon, capable of firing an orb of plasma accurately over one-hundred and thirty yards.

Equipping my weapons of choice, I check on the progress of my shuttle, it is nearly completed and will soon be launch ready in the courtyard. Turning from the armory, I rested the head of my mace upon my shoulder, and make my way through my ship heading for the courtyard. As I walked, my mind was whirling with plans and ideas on how to bring these people to my way of thinking. How do I conquer these people without destroying them? The lore of warhammer said that the citizens of Prospero were mainly Psykers, the warhammer universe version of magic users. 'I should be able to win them over with my knowledge of lore perhaps, that along with the immortality Respawn would give them, should allow me to assume the position of planetary leader, or whatever title they call such a position. Walking down the ramp, I enter the light of Prospero's sun, and standing in the courtyard of my fortress, is my new shuttle, glimmering in the deserts heat.

Climbing into the command throne, I take command of the shuttle. The ion drives roar to life and push away from the ground beneath me, kicking up an impressive dust cloud in the process, the navigational program activates and provides me with optimal landing solutions, the best landing site being the center of the city square. From what communication traffic I could understand, the city was called Tizca, and they were preparing for my arrival. I really hope that this doesn't turn out violent, I have no wish to kill these humans. My archives did state that Prospero was almost exclusively a psyker dominated planet, and while Commanders in my perivious plane of existence have altered their bodies to produce similar powers, to my knowledge we didn't have an anologe of the Warp itself...perhaps, after intense study of the psyker biology...I could create artificial psykers? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, now was not the time for that kind of thought. My shuttle flew to the center of Tizca, weaving inbetween the massive pyramidal buildings, before coming to a halt above the centeral Plaza. Gazing out from the armored window, I could see a relatively large crowed forming, activating the landing procedure, I pulled Grond from its resting place next to my throne, and rested the mace head on my shoulder, waiting for the shuttle to open the exit ramp.

Amon didn't know what to expect when he awoke in his dwelling today. He had eaten him morning meal, mediated on teaching of the Great Ocean for a few hours, and even gotten a change to gaze upon the ancient scrolls. While the ancient writtings weren't translated, thankfully there were more pictures then words, said pictures detailing the world eater and how he was created. Many scholars predicted that the world eater would come to prospero, perhaps he would take a champion, as he had in the past? Amon didn't know, but was content to wait and see, hopefully Prospero would survive such an encounter if such a thing were to happen. However he didn't expect that to happen anytime soon. After all, Prospero never received planetary visitors.

So, his shock could be understood, when we left to temple of the scrolls to see a mindbogglingly huge space craft entering the atmosphere. A massive, golden, sphere was slowly plummeting to the vast desert sea, where it came to a stop a few hundred miles away from the base of Tizca's mountainous perch. Suddenly a golden speck broke off of the ship, and a vast cloud of what appeared to be gold dust scattered across the the mountain like sand dunes. Said sand dunes began to shrink, and a vast device seemed to rise up from the dust. The realization hit him like a male psychneuein, the World Eater was here! He was building his planet eating device as he stood there gawking over the discovery! Amon quickly tore his way to the center of the city, he had to access the broadcasting system, the people needed to be warned and the council of Sorcerers convened.

Arriving at the city's center, he found that he wasn't the only person the see the world eaters ship, the whole city seemed to be packed into the plaza, and the council was already convinced : Kopesh the builder, who talent with rituals allowed him to build vast works of sorcery; Peseshet was the leader of the Healing Touch, a group of like minded individuals who used their sorcery to heal the sick and wounded. Their main goal was to find a way to remove a psychneuein egg from the mind of the infected; finally there was Amon himself, chief of the War cult, protectors of Tizca and all of it inhabitants. Together they guided the people to keep them safe and protected against the dangers of the desert sea. And already they were planing on what to do.

" Amon!" Said Peseshet, " thank goodness you have come, do you have any idea on what to do about the vessel that has arrived? It look scarily similar to that of the world eater." Amon took in Peseshet's beautiful features, which were marred by a look of worry and slight fear. Her tan skin and beautiful blue eyes before pushing such thoughts away. There were important things to discuss. Yet before he could say anything, Kopesh voiced his opinion, his thunderous voice easily heard, " If it is the World Eater there isn't much we can do, the ancent scrolls clearly show that only the beam device is capable of harming him, something I must remind you that our rituals have never replicated." He actually seemed to sag into himself, partially ashamed of his failure to build what they need, " the scrolls also show that he never accepted monitory bribes either, only caring for his hunger. " "Ah, but you are mistaken, Kopesh!" Amon interjected before Kopesh could continue his train of thought, " remember the silver one? The world Eater spared his world if the silver one found different worlds for him to consume. All we have to do if offer one to be his herald!" Kopesh' brow furrowed, his golden eyes stared into Amon's purple, " who would take this task?" He asked, " all three of us are needed here to keep the populace safe from the psychneuein, and I don't feel comfortable forcing one of our own to travel with the world eater, besides, whos to say he would even accept?!" He threw his hands into the air in emphasis. However before they could make a decision, a cry came from the crowd, various citizens pointing to something in the sky. The council members turned their gaze to the sky and saw a small golden ship, similar to that of the larger one at the base of their mountain home decending toward the city center.

Amon quickly jumped into action, " clear the area! Everyone back up and make room, and be silent!" He added when a few started to scream, we don't want to offend whoever this is, it may be the current Herald!"

The crowed quickly made room around 30 yards of space between the vessel and themselves, the only people in that thirty yards were the council itself. The vessel deployed landing struts and lowered a ramp, from the darkness came the sounds of metal boots stomping through the metal construct. When the origin of the noise stepped into the sunlight the people were shocked, the being was huge! It towered over their five foot five inch frames by a solid three feet, it was powerfully muscled, even though that muscle was hidden by a suit of full gold colored plate armor, he wore a crimson cloak, and his skin was the color of weathered, white marble. His eyes were a glowing orange, similar to the fires that would be lit to illuminate the shopping district, resting on his shoulder was a beast of a weapon, a massive mace that carried some sort of jewel. And resting upon his brow was a golden crown, with approximately three golden spikes branching off from the forehead before gently curving towards the sky. Before Amon or the other council members could speak, the being raised a gauntlet covered hand, silencing any whispers in the crowd, his mouth opened and he spoke, " People of Prospero! Do not fear me! My name is Bazerker, and I come in peace! "  
(Bazerker)  
I gazed at the crowd, who seemed to be stunned at my proclamation, perhaps they were surprised that I could speak their language, or were processing what I had said? Three people, one woman and two men stood before me, they two were stunned. I stared back at them waiting for a response, there was none. Slightly confused I was about to check my pipboy to see if my translator was working properly when I felt a gentle tapping on the armor of my lower right leg. Looking down, I discovered a small slip of a girl, barely older the 5 years if I had to guess, looking up at me, she was a cute kid, she wore a simple white dress, had dimples when she smiled up at me, revealing a smile that was missing a tooth, her hair was in a simple braid, with several desert flowers stuck into the braid itself. Her eyes were a very warm shad of brown, and she just seemed to radiate innocence. She looked at me without even the smallest hint of fear, before she pulled out one of her flowers and held it up and put it into my hand. She then pointed at my upper torso and said "swolders pwease!" I couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh, this kid was a riot! Every other person it the square seemed to hold their breathe while I tucked the flower into my breastplate, and obliged her, placing the girl-child onto my shoulder, where she grabbed the shoulder plate and the left most prong of my command helm to steady herself. The mass of citizens seemed to relax when I didn't hurt the girl. Quite a few began to cheer, having processed my previous words a few even began to laugh as the child began to play with my hair, probably putting her remaining flowers into it if I had to guess. Its hard to fear a stranger who's hair is being covered with flowers by a small child after all. The three that had been standing closer yo me then the rest of the crowd apart from the girl on my shoulder, stepped forward. They were much more relaxed then before, yet their bodies still carried a small amount of tension, good. That meant while they saw I didn't mean any harm, I was still someone new and didn't trust me yet. I still had work to do.

"Greetings!" Said the sole female of the group, my name is Peseshet of the Healing Touch, to my right is Amon of the War Cult, and to my left is Kopesh the Builder, we are the Council of Sorcerers, and leaders of the city of Tizca. Welcome to Prospero." I marveled at their fascinating eye color, before responding, " I thank you for the warm welcome, its not everyday that an entire planet welcomes my landing!" I gave a short laugh, Peseshet laughed as well, slightly faked but it was a pretty sound, Kopesh gave a slight smile, while Amon looked like he was about to say something.

" Is that your ship that has landed at the base of out mountain?" " yes it is" " Are you the World Eater? Or perhaps his harald? What are your intentions towards Prospero?" I quirked an eyebrow at the title, I knew of several world eaters, the first to come to mind was Brodur, but I haven't seen any sign of him while I have been here, or heard any of his transmissions. I needed more info.  
"What do you mean by World Eater? I know of several beings that come to mind." The three council members exchanged looks before they turning their attention back to me. " the ancient scrolls show us that the world eater travels the universe of the materium, devouting worlds to sate his hunger. You say there are more beings like this?" Amon looked troubled, as did Peseshet and Kopesh. "Would you be willing to show me these scrolls?" I asked, " if I can see them I might be able to tell you about the world eater you have in mind."

Kopesh nods in acceptence, you may see them, but you can not touch them, they are as old as the city you stand in, they are very delicate."

After I accepted the terms, I found myself being let though the streets of Tizca. I marveled at the beauty this city held, further increasing my resolve to never let this place be destroyed. The girl on my shoulder, whos name I learned was Azshara, was pointing out everything and anything she could from her perch, " over there is the flowershop, my mommy works there and she gives me the flowers that dont fit in the flower bundles, thats the gworcry store, they sell food. And thats the saycwed temple!" She pointed to the building we were heading, chuckling, I picked her off my shoulders and sent her home, not before I used my nanites to change the flower she had given me into solid gold, as a present. She ran down the road shrieking with joy. Amon moved so that when we resumed walking, he would be walking at my side. " you are very good with children" he observed, "Do you have children of your own?" I shook my head, " I do not, I just have a soft spot in my heart for them is all. But that's unimportant", I gestured to the building we were about to enter, " Is this the temple you spoke of?" " yes it is, please, come inside."

The temple was small, only a single story tall, yet unlike the other building I have seen, the building was shaped more like a dome then a pyramid. It seemed to have been carved out of the mountain itself, the winds and the sands have smoothed over the exterior dome. The temple was rather plain, no lavish decorations or symbols of worship, it was honestly more of a museum then a temple. There were many items locked up in clear glass cases, however I didn't get a chance to truly analyze what they were.

The Council of Sorcerers lead me to the very back of the temple, " this is where the scrolls are kept", said Kopesh, his arms sweeping over the room, " these scrolls are the pride of our people, and while they have not been translated yet, their images have taught us much about the universe." I slowly approached the case containing the sacred scrolls, impressed that they held such knowlage, what ancient wisdom could I learn from these writings? What secrets of the universe did they contain? I could hardly wait, I bent down to see the scrolls clearly, the glass having protected the writtings beautifuly. Observing the contents of the case, I felt my hopes of aincent knowlage shatter.

First thing I noticed was the sacred scrolls was that they were a collection of pages not actual scrolls. Secondly, the pages were covered in very familiar images, a man whos body was comprised entirely of silver, and a massive giant cloaked in purple armor, with an iconic helmet. It was the title of the book that sealed my doubts and made me want to hurt these idiots, it was written in english, in big cartoony letters, 'The Origins of Galactus'.

After snapping out of my stunned state, I had explained to the Sorcerers that the scrolls were merely works of fiction. They didn't take kindly to that, being very skeptical until I used my nanites to create a copy of the comic book, completely translated in Prosperoian, as my proof. The stunned looks on their faces was actually quite hilarious. After they came to terms with what they have learned, Peseshet asked why I had come to Prospero, my response actually turned them speechless. " I come to Prospero to ensure your survival, I brings knowledge completely unknown to you, technology that will make life for all a life of ease and comfort. I also give you the greatest gift my people have ever created, Immortal Life." Amon, Kopesh, and Peseshet of course, demanded to see proof, so with their permission we headed back to my shuttle, all the while I explained to them how I wanted to see a galaxy where humans could live free of the iron grasp of death, to know all the secrets hidden through the universe. Needless to say they had similar ambitions, and agreed to my plan of rapid uplifting of the planet.

Within a few months the city of Tizca was completely changed, the city had been expanded, all the food, water, and comfort they could ever want was theirs of the taking. Using the vast amounts of lore in my possession they created spells to destroy the giant wasp creatures that had plauged them. The human population skyrocketed, the cities I had cleared out previously were rapidly filled, and defenses were created, manned and improved upon. Plasma turrets stood proud, guarding the newly constructed walls that kept the psychneuein from entering human lands. Great works of art and science were created, along with spectacular works of warp sorcery. The greatest achievement was the acceptence of Respawn, and the creation of the Warp Academy. Respawn was met with great skepticism until it was proven safe by several different citizens, Amon was thrilled by it. Using his Warpsight, he told me that Respawn created a 'cage tether' around my soul and consciousness, and anchored it to the material world though the respawn points and systems. The Academy was by far my favorite, it was a place of study where all could go to experiment and learn of the warp and technology. I had told them of what laid in the depths, providing all information I could on the beings of chaos and other denizens in the sea of souls. The people learned, adapted, and overcame my expectations. Instead of shunning the warp or, god forbid, worship the chaos beings, the people of Prospero hated them, calling them aberrations of what should be. They actually began to create was of containing the warp anomalies, though trial and error, daemons were ripped from the warp to be experimented on, and several discoveries were made, if exposed to emotions similar to what the daemon expressed, the being grew in strength, however the opposite was also true, they were weakened by their opposite emotion as well. One student by the name of Alexander discovered an entirely new dimensions similar to, yet opposite of the warp. When asked to explain he stated, " imagine pieces of paper, the center piece is the materium, where we reside, om top of that is the warp, a sea of emotions and insanity. However Below the materium is what I call the Relm Ordinis, or the Relm of order. Like the warp it is a sea, but it is calm, smooth as still water." He proceeded to try and expose the warp to the Relm Ordinis, and caused a massive reaction in the warpspace surrounding the Prospero system, all warp currents and denizens found in that area were completely and forcefully 'purified' for lack of a better word. The warp was calm for the first time in eons. And the daemons were wiped competely from existence. Alaxander was made a planetary hero for his discovery.

Bazerker, having made all of this possible, was named 'Najmat Al'iimbiratur', or Star Emperor of the Prospero star system. He was given complete command over the people of Prospero for his kindness and generosity, for the empire he had built for them.

There were, however, a few issues. While everyone had respawn, the War Cult of Amon still wanted to protect the people, but didn't want to use the robotic units that Bazerker himself used, prefering their powerful sorcery. They werent too fond of close range fighting either, prefering powerful area of effect spells, or mental conversion strikes.

Bazerker was lounging in the command throne of his fortress, going over the reports of the verious cities, as well as the raids on the Psychneuein nests. Apperently the beasts were getting bold, attacking the cities when ever possible. The attacks have gotten to the point that he simply ordered all surrounding nests to be exterminated by his mechanical legion and city wide disintegration shields be placed for added protection. So far thirty seven nesting females and eighty nine males have been destroyed. All of a sudden, his pipboy gave a small ping, alterting him to a message. Opening the file his eyebrows rose as he read Abraxas' response, who knew that aliens could be integrated into the network? The report of planets that had been conquered/assimilated were impressive, as was the plan to combat the Horus Heresy.

The plan was impressive, but they would need footsloggers, warriors and soldiers that laughed in the face of death, faught to the very end and ensured that the enimey never stood against them again. He had a plan just for this perpose, it would be a bit dark and far more devious then his usual tactics but it was necessary, Project Mandalore would be created on one of the unnamed planets left in the system. He quickly wrote a response to Abraxas; ' Prospero is mine, we will discuss possibilities of an Alliance between our stars systems when communication probes make contact, along with ideas of what to do concerning the Primarchs...It is good to hear from you Warbrother, it is good to know that all we have built hasn't been destroyed by my foolish bloodlust... I await your reply. Let us show this galaxy of horrors what humanity can really do.' I sent the message, and became lost in my thoughts. Plans and consistencies were made and discarded, before standing and walking out of the room. I needed to speak with the council of Sorcerers, I would need their help with project Mandalore.


	12. Chapter 12 Masterix

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 12

Masterix

Hello everyone, Masterix here with my first contribution to the Story, Starting off with a codex of old and new commanders.

* * *

Original faction Name: The Galactic Triumvirate  
Original faction Symbol: The Triforce Symbol with a lower red left triangle, lower right black triangle, a silver upper triangle and a white center triangle  
Total faction zones in the original universe: 60 star systems consisting of 12 shipyards, 10 mining/refinery operations, 20 population centers, 6 tournament/training systems, 8 research Facilities and 4 Capital Star systems.  
Galactic Triumvirate Commanders  
First Commander: Director Mobius aka Sam Andreas  
Avatar: 5'9 average brown-skinned, black hair, green-eyed human male clad in fully upgraded MK II Stealth suit from Fallout New Vegas and First Recon Beret  
Personal Weaponry: Alucard's dual pistols (Hellsing OVA)  
Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility  
Companion AI: Dr. Vahlen (XCOM Series)  
Flagship: GERD (Axiom from Wall-E)  
Subcommanders: Jennifer Mui (Mercenaries 2 World in Flames), Mifune (Naruto Shippuden), Balalaika (Black Lagoon), Saeko Busujima (High School of the Dead)  
Military Name: MDU (Multiverse Defense Union)  
Symbol: a Silver knights shield  
Ground Force Composition: Earth Defense Force( Earth Defense Force 2025),GDI/Steel Talons/ZOCOM(C&C 3 Kane's Wrath),Novus(Universe at War Earth Assault),Republic troops(KOTOR 1 & 2),XCOM/Exalt/Aliens(XCOM: Enemy Within),FTL Races(FTL)  
Fleet Composition: Alien Vessels (XCOM EW), Republic Vessels (KOTOR 1 & 2), UNSC Vessels (Halo), all FTL Vessels (FTL: Faster than Light)

Second Commander: Empress Akane Uzumaki aka Misaki Tachibana  
Avatar: 6'0 Fox woman with white skin, red hair, orange fox ears and 9 tails with black tips dressed in a red kimono, with a crimson kunoichi battle outfit underneath( similar to Shizuka's outfit from Naruto Shippuden but modernized)  
Personal Weaponry: Giant fan (Hagoromo Gitsune fan from Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital)  
Powers: Fox Fire (Japanese mythology)  
Companion AI: Shiho (from Naruto Shippuden)  
Flagship: Akuma no kitsune (Devil Fox) (The Executor painted crimson, a Super Star Destroyer (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi)  
Subcommanders: Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell), Blake Belladonna (RWBY), Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass)  
Military Name: Crimson Empire  
Symbol: A red fox head on a black square  
Ground Force Composition: Empire of the Rising Sun (Red Alert 3 & Uprising), Black Knights/Britannian (Code Geass), Onderon Military (KOTOR 2), Sisters of Battle (Warhammer 40k), Necromongers (Chronicles of Riddick)  
Fleet Compositions: Black Knight and Britannian Vessels (enlarged from original sizes in Code Geass), Galactic Empire (Star Wars), Necromonger Vessels (Chornicles of Riddick),

Third Commander: Lady Bellona aka Bellwether  
Avatar: 5'5 Neko woman with long black hair, with brown skin, grey fur tail and ears dressed in Asuna's Outfit (Sword Art Online) in black and white line colors.  
Personal Weaponry: Zoro's Katanas (One Piece)  
Powers: manipulation of Gravity  
Companion AI: Yui (Sword Art Online)  
Flagship: Big Bell (The Massive from Invader Zim)  
Subcommanders: Lawliet (Death Note), Kakashi (Naruto Shippuden), Ace (One Piece)  
Military Name: MOB (Melee Oriented Battalion)  
Symbol: A black fist on a white circle  
Ground Force Composition: All Marine/Navy units, (One Piece), Scouting Legion (Attack on Titan), Konoha Shinobi (Naruto Shippudden), Earthbenders (Avatar: Legend of Aang),Irken Military (Invader Zim)  
Fleet Compositions: Irken Armada (Invader Zim), Republic Ships (Star Wars the Clone Wars)  
Note: All troops baring those originally synthetics are organically created with varying genetics, though psionics and abilities are tailored to those in the appropriate positions

Prominent Allied Commanders

1\. Faction Name: Techno Raver Syndicate  
Commander: DJ Mimi aka Midori Melody  
Faction Symbol: Neon Green Skull Candy Symbol  
Original Faction Zones: 10 star systems  
Avatar: 6'0, lean body, cybernetic-emerald eyed, black hair with green highlights, wearing a wireless mint Skull Candy headset, green armored hoodie, black knee shorts, black skater gear, minus helmet with Neon green, hard light rollerblades.  
Personal Weaponry: Fully Upgraded Dubstep Gun (Saints Row 4)  
Powers: Sonic projection and manipulation  
Companion AI: Edward (Cowboy Bebop)  
Flagship: Harmonic Synergy (the Malevolence, a Subjugator- class Heavy Cruiser from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, colored Sage Green)  
Subcommanders: Kinze Kensington (super powered appearance from Saints Row 4), Gaige the Mechromancer (default appearance in Borderlands 2), Reese Chloris (RWBY)  
Ground Force Composition: Deckers/Saints /STAG (Saints Row 3/4), Earth Coalition/Glorft Forces/ Evil Coops forces (Megas XLR), Hyperion Corporation (Borderlands 2), CIS forces (Star Wars)  
Fleet Composition: Rebellion/ New Republic Vessels (Star Wars), CIS Vessels (Star Wars)

2\. Faction Name: Nightfall Legion  
Commander: Imperious Paramour aka Spencer Lecter  
Faction Symbol: Ebony Fleur de Lis  
Original Faction Zones: 12 star systems  
Avatar: 6'2 Light brown skin, red eyed, black haired woman wearing a full black bodysuit  
Personal Weaponry: weaponized, multi-variant, crimson colored, omintool  
Powers: Intangibility, multiple high level psionic abilities,  
Companion AI: Alma Wade (Fear Series)  
Flagship: Phantom Menace (Enhanced Stealth Death Star)  
Subcommanders: Seras Victoria (Hellsing OVA), Lauren (Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict), Nurse Valentine (Skullgirls)  
Ground Force Composition: Yuri's Forces (Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge), Replica Troopers (Fear series), Sai Forces (Stormrise), Foot Ninjas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Series), Necris soldiers (Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict)  
Fleet Composition: Zann Consortium Vessels (Star Wars: Empire at War, Forces of Corruption), Empire/Imperial Remnant Vessels (Star Wars)

Apologies for the long codex. Now on with the story.

(Director Mobius POV)  
The swirling of colors in FTL was breathtaking, but whatever anomaly occurred, distorted the space around the fleets and apparently hurled us and strangely some of my other fleets and worlds/installations into some random sector of space, at least that was my initial assumption. As the bridge staff scrambled to communicate with the other fleets/planets and regain some semblance of order, I stared out into the black void of space, and with bit of concentration sent a ping of psionic energy to the surrounding space, and immediately my mind realized something horrible.

"Vahlen!" I screamed in my mind.

"Director! What is wrong?" the AI asked, worry evident in her tone and face, as she materialized onto the projector next to my chair.

"I do not feel the rest of the PSI network, the only Psionic signatures I feel are those within the fleets and the worlds that appeared with us" the strain in my tone and the words said, caused Vahlen's eyes to widen as she too realized what this meant.

For as long as my faction had been in the tournament, two of my biggest advantages, was the Psionic network and the Novus Gate system, the Psi network, when fully harnessed allowed near instantaneous and almost unblockable sensor and communication capabilities, and when working in tandem with the Novus Gate system, allowed my faction, along with my allies the ability to respond instantly to any attack on our respective systems. This was the primary advantages of the two systems. But now that was advantage was useless as my senses and the fleets own electronic and psionic sensors did not detect any sort of familiar traffic beyond those present, whether thought or signals, and this disturbed me greatly. This brought up a few possibilities the most prominent ones being, either we are in a sector of space so far away from human or alien contact or we were in a different universe/dimension. And this was not even mentioning the fact that now my only respawn points were within the fleets and worlds present, but as my anxiety started to build, as I finished processing all this, Vahlen flared in color and with a smile gave me news that significantly eased my apprehension.

"Director, projects Multi Mind and Lifeline were completed, while we were on route to Bazerker territory, I have also noted that the anomaly originated in his territory and had spread out through our universe"

Putting aside the last tidbit, I was very happy with the news "How long till we can connect with the rest of the Novus Gates and Psi beacons?"

"Estimates put full gate system connection at 10 Earth standard years, however partial gate connections outside this universe should be available in 3 Earth Years and Psi communication only should take one year" she replied.

"Why is the Gate system taking that long?" I asked, curious as the connection should take a matter of days not even one month, so to hear it take this long bothered me greatly as that meant the rest of my forces, and my friends/allies wherever they were, were on their own.

"My analysis indicates…" she stopped as she seem to process something "Director, one of the scout flotillas have returned and you won't believe what they found" disbelief was plainly evident in her tone, and as I turned to look at her, her digital face contorted, she seem to have hard time believing the data herself.

"What is it Vahlen?" I asked, my curiosity growing at her expression.

She looked me straight in the eye and said "It appears we are in the fictional universe DC Comics specifically that of the Justice League and Teen Titans animated shows and that…." She trailed off as she noticed me staring at her, my face twitching rapidly as my mind struggling to process just the first half of her sentence.

Seeing my disbelief, she brought up several screens showing the recordings and data logs of Exalt scout vessels that investigated and reported from several different coordinates, one of them being Earth. Sure enough I saw the Justice League and their upgraded watchtower and ground headquarters, the Teen Titans and their towers, footage of their battles with various rogues and villains, along with additional data regarding the rest of the universe, such as the Green Latern Corps, Darkseid and New Genesis, among other things.

"Incredible! This is proof of the Multiverse concept!" was all I could say, my mind racing through the possibilities that could have brought us here and what possibilities laid before me.

Vahlen coughed, which broke me out of my contemplation, and said "Director we are not alone, using the scout's scanner and communication arrays, I have established communication with two other commanders."

"Which commanders?" I asked, inwardly hoping whoever they were would be friendly and not someone like Stormlord, or Brodur.

"Fortune is with us today Director, the Commanders here with us in this universe are Empress Akane, and Lady Bellona" replied Vahlen with a grin, which she quickly dropped as she remembered one additional tidbit, "However they and ourselves are the only ones openly broadcasting our respawn beacons, so there is the possibility of many more commanders out there."

Despite that I was ecstatic, my two closest friends were with me here, I was not without my friends and that was a sure sign of our bond as friends and luck on our side.

"Send them these coordinates for a rendezvous, I wish to speak to them personally"

"It will be done Director"

(Empress Akane POV)

"Can you repeat that Shiho?" I asked with a tone of disbelief in my tone, as I watched the images the spy probes and scout ships sent, unable to believe what I was just told, my fox ears and tails were twitching , a visible display of my apprehension at what was just said.

The AI adjusted her glasses unperturbed and said "Empress we and about 75% of our forces and worlds are in another universe, specifically that of the DC Universe. In addition Director Mobius, and Lady Bellona along with their forces have appeared with us, however we have only just made contact with Mobius"

As I paced around the bridge of my flagship "Akuma no kitsune", my tails waving in the air, I related to Shiho "I knew Mobius always loved to talk about Alternate/Parallel Universes, and the idea that maybe our fictional worlds, were actual realities in different dimensions, but I never really believed him"

Shiho straightened her lab coat and relied "Empress, we have just received communications from a scout ship belonging to Director Mobius it states coordinates for a commanders meeting, it seems Mobius wishes to talk to everyone in person"

I sighed and looked at the AI "Continue reconnaissance of Earth and the nearby systems and bring up all relevant information on the DC universe, I want to know when and where in the DC verse we are, in addition, get me a full assessment of our forces, I want to know the exact disposition of our forces, once that's done, send me the data, I will be taking the "Akuma no Kitsune" and several escort ships to the meeting"

"Yes Empress"

(Lady Bellona POV)

"Yui, what's the latest update on our situation?" I asked my daughter as my cat ear's perked up and tail idling in the air in response to my curiosity, while I was overlooking the screens and the Irken technicians in the control bridge of "Big Bell", my personal Irken Massive, which was identical to the one from Invader Zim the main differences being my faction symbol on the forefront of the ship and the enlarged size. It had been two days since the anomaly sucked in my entire faction along with the majority of my worlds and spat us into some unknown patch of space. It didn't take long for the Vroot scouts to find out where we were or to make contact with Mobius whose scouts luckily were close enough for us to contact, the unbelievable part was where we were.

As I stared at the main screen watching the rest of the planets ground forces and the fleets practice defensive formations, Yui appeared on the console next to me and flew over to my shoulder, she giggled as she told me the results of our own explorations "Mom, our scouts have reconfirmed Mobius analysis of the universe, we and our friends are in the DC universe"

I smiled at her and said "Yui, be a dear and organize a decent sized fleet for me to take to Mobius meeting, I am eager to see what Mobius has planned for us."

"Okay mom!"

(Imperious Paramour POV)

"So this is Nostromo" I said as I gazed upon this world from the command bridge of "Phantom Menace" my personal Death Star customized with Psionic and stealth technology. The station and the rest of my Imperial/Consortium fleets along with the allied fleets under Commander DJ Mimi were just outside the Nostromo's star system preparing for its occupation. I went over the information of the world, presented earlier to me by my personal AI Alma Wade.

The world was completely covered in toxic smog, creating a shroud of never ending darkness, and based on the information from Warhammer 40K lore was a world ripe with the darkness of humanity. Two other things garbed my attention about this world. One, was its richness in adamantium, large quantities of the valuable metal just on the crust of this world, a perfect reason to justify taking over. But the second reason was even more enticing. This was the world that one of the Primarchs, one Konrad Cruze, Primarch of the Night Lords and a traitor later on, would land upon as a child. The very thought that I have the opportunity, to raise and mold in my image, one of the most potentially powerful beings in the universe, gave me such shivers of excitement. He would be an excellent "son", he will be one of my best weapons against the many threats this universe possessed.

Alma appeared in her child form on the projector next to my throne "Mistress our forces along with those of DJ Mimi's are ready to land on the planet and its moon"

"What's the estimated time till full seizure of the planet?" I asked as I gazed at the screen showing the status of all forces.

"Mistress, considering the fact that there is no unified defense force for the planet just gangs and feral human packs, but also factoring the size of Nostromo's five cities, along with the number of factories and other mechanical structures, it should take about one to two weeks to fully control the planet" replied the AI.

She then shifted to her young woman form and brought up two more screens showing the respawn beacon symbols of two other human commanders. Both well-known commanders back in the original universe.

Bazerker and Abraxas the Fallen

"Mistress, do you wish to contact them now?"

I mulled over the choices in my mind, while both were feared and respected by many, including myself, however I was concerned regarding their respective natures, Bazerker had a worrying tendency to destroying everything in his battles with his brutal legions of Golden Warriors, while Abraxas was an idealist with strongly held morals that sometimes conflicted with my more unsavory methods of warfare and my own ideas of morality.

Or as Mobius once remarked to me long ago "Paramour, you and Abraxas are two sides of the same coin. While he is the light, you are the dark, a Yin Yang sort of duality, both of you aim for harmony, but approach this goal from different directions. It does not mean that you have to conflict with each other though, After all what is one without the other?"

I still remember those words, even to this day, I then decided for the sake of my faction and humanity, I would need allies whom I could trust, as I did with the Galactic Triumvirate back home and now DJ Mimi.

"Alma send this message to both of them" I took a breath and in the most regal voice I could summon said "Fellow Commanders, I and sister Commander DJ Mimi have arrived at the planet Nostromo and we are about to begin the conquest and occupation of the world and its system, We would like to set up formal communications with you both, along with an invitation to an alliance for our groups for both ours and humanities future" The communication panel blinked green as the message was sent via psychic transmitters.

"Messages sent Mistress"

"Excellent. Connect me to DJ Mimi. I wish to go over the plans one more time, before we begin operations."

DJ Mimi POV)

"Mimi! Mimi! Edward has call for you! It's from the scary boss lady!" said Edward as she appeared on the pedestal next to my chair on the command bridge of "Harmonic Synergy" my flagship, a modified variant of the "Malevolence" from Star Wars the Clone wars.

I laughed and wiped a tear from my eye as I replied "Now Edward that's not very nice, she has a name you know."

"Yeah Edward knows! But she super scary, especially those red eyes of her right Ein?" a bark was heard and a digital Welsh corgi appeared next to her "See even Ein says she's scary!"

I bit back a laugh as I took off my neon green skullcandy headset and pushed back the hood of my hoodie, I told Edward to take Ein and check on the rest of the fleet, once she winked out, I pressed the connect button on the console.

Paramour's image appeared, she stood dressed in a full black bodysuit, her piercing crimson eyes showing the barest hints of the annoyance at being "held up on the phone" so to speak.

"Finally, why you insist on having that child as your AI I'll never understand" she said.

"You don't have to understand, just accept it" I jab at her playfully.

"Quite so, I called just to recap the general points of the operation with you" she said in a monotone.

"Spoilsport your no fun to talk to" I said as I brought up the screen projections of the operation, and began to recite the specifics of operation.

"So first, we send contingents of engineers to build the facilities and fortifications on Nostromo's moon of Tenebor. Then you and I will split our forces in the taking of Nostromo's five cities, my forces will take Nostromo Prime and Nostromo Secundus, while yours will take Nostromo Quartus and Nostromo Quintus, while Nostomo Tertius will be a joint occupation. I got all that right?"

"That's correct, then once we secure control, we will begin screening the population of the planet for individuals with high psionic potential and/or mechanical aptitude, along with unique genetics, such as the "pariah" gene, among others." Replied Paramour, while speaking, her mouth slowly widening into a Cheshire grin that disturbed me quite a bit.

"And what of the mining and production facilities, the nobles and the rest of the populace?" My curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh the production and mining will be taken over by drones and prisoners, as for the nobles, those that don't prove useful or entertaining will be either thrown to the crowds or sent to the mines. The rest of the populace will be reeducated to our viewpoints and they will obey, after all we will improve their lifestyle and they will see our power. Gratitude for what will do for them and fear of what we can do to them work quite well together." She replied her tone as casual as if we were taking about the weather.

"Ok, then what about Bazerker and Abraxas?" while I have no reservations about an alliance with those two, Paramour, didn't strike me as the type to make alliance with anyone. Back in the old universe, she was a more of a loner, despite allying with the Galactic Triumvirate. And I suspect she only made any alliance with me due to desperate circumstance and some semblance of familiarity, being from the same universe and all that.

She looked at me, her face unreadable "We need allies" was all she said before she cut communications and I notice her fleets starting to move, her "Phantom Menace" the first to jump into hyperspace, with the rest following.

"All ships and mechs prepare to jump" I ordered as I sat down on the chair, a little ticked at the abrupt cut, but I cleared that from my mind as I psyched myself for battle.

As the fleets began to jump, one phrase rang in my mind.

Game On

* * *

Here is the latest chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has helped this story grow. None of this would be possible without you, Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 Lord-of-Change

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 13

Lord-of-Change

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

What is worse, the devil you know or the devil you don't?

(Music at 00:16)

"Danger in the Outer Rim! The dreadful Tsviets, creations of arguably the most notorious human to have ever lived, have appeared in the galaxy as well, under the command of the evil duo of Ultron and Shockwave. Though not in possession of the Tsviets' full might, these two insidious machines are still determined to push on and establish a base for their people. And even though severed from their creators, they are still determined to carry on the purpose for which they were created; the annihilation of every human commander. A purpose they plan to drag the rest of the galaxy into. But unbeknown to the scheming duo, the human commander known as the Stormlord has already established himself in the galaxy. On the distant ice world of Hoth, the vile commander has not only built his first base, but also made a dark discovery. Deep beneath the ice, in an ancient Sith warship, he found a Sith holocron, carrying within it vast knowledge. Captivated by his discovery, the Stormlord retreated to his chambers, and has remained there for days, thus leaving his subordinates to deal with gathering up his scattered fleet,"

(End music here)

Normally, three Venator-class Star Destroyers and five Arquitens-class Light Cruisers would be fully capable of, if not beating the opposition, at least put up a fierce fight. But normally, such a small fleet would not accidentally run headlong into a Necron armada numbering at least fifty ships. Even now, the hopelessly outnumbered Republic forces took a beating like never before. All escape routes were cut off my the Necrons, yet only a single Cairn-class Tomb Ship and a swarm of ten Jackal-class Raiders had moved forward to engage. But as the Republic ships were painfully realizing, that was more than enough to pound them into submission.

All three Star Destroyers were blasting away with their turbolasers at the massive fifteen km wide ship bearing down on them, and yet they hardly even seemed to scratch the behemoth. The front hull was utterly peppered by the Republic, with explosions going off like fireworks on nearly every surface, but it just ignored the damage dealt to it and continued onward. And when it returned the fire, the Republic forces sure as hell felt it. A barrage of Particle Whips struck out, hitting two of the Star Destroyers and one of the cruisers.

Both Star Destroyers had their shield stripped by the powerful blows, but the lead one suffered far worse as a lucky hit ripped the hangar bays on its top wide open in an exploding shower of debris and green lightning. It caused tanks, fighters, bombers, munitions and screaming clones to be sucked out of the badly mauled hangars and out into the empty void of space.

The cruiser meanwhile was lucky, as it had already been wildly maneuvering to avoid enemy fire, and thus only suffered a glancing hit to its rear. But that was more than enough to overload the shields and utterly fry its engines, leaving it dead in space. And like hungry sharks smelling blood in the water, the Raiders moved in for a piece of the action. The remaining Republic cruisers tried to move in and protect their crippled sister ship, but they quickly found themselves swarmed by the more numerous and far more manouverable Raiders. Lasers and Gauss were exchanged by both groups at near point blank in a spectacular firework of red and green light as they violently manouvered around each other like aggressive partners in an intricate dance of death.

Alas, the Republic cruisers proved no match for their Necron counterparts. Despite lacking energy shields like the Republic cruisers, the Raiders' Necrodermis hull were more than able to soak up all the damage dealt out, while Gauss and Particle weapons dealt out punishing broadsides on the more fragile cruisers. Seeing the cruisers' plight, one of the Star Destroyers moved to assist, turbolasers blazing away and actually scoring a string of hits on an unprepared Raider. Explosions blossomed across its hull, prompting it to attempt a withdrawal for repair, for these small crafts did not possess the armor to withstand a Star Destroyer's firepower. But the lone Raider did not get far, for the Star Destroyer sensed a weakness, and pounced with everything it had, tearing apart the Raider under a relentless barrage of laserfire.

But even when under such violent bombardment, the Raider still tried to withdraw, and for a moment it looked like it would manage to limp its way to safety. Alas, that was when a lucky shot ripped through the hull and struck a critical hit to the ship's reactor. The raider thus vanished in a sudden explosion, leaving nothing but miniscule pieces of debris hurled in every direction. But if the Star Destroyer's crew hoped to celebrate their small victory, they were to be sorely disappointed as they had now caught the Tomb Ship's full attention.

Within seconds, a fierce barrage of Particle Whips bombarded the Star Destroyer's shields. The whole ship shook from the brutal hammering it was subjegated to, and its crew desperately tried to turn around and rejoin its back-up. The other two Star Destroyers in turn gunned their engines to the max, rushing to the aid of their overextended compatriot. But the Tomb Ship would not relent, and pounded its prey until its shields failed, and then it tore into the exposed Star Destroyer like a starving wolf gorging on a dead moose. The Star Destroyer's armor, which had proudly stood firm against even the most fierce of Separatist onslaughts, was now peeled apart with laughable ease as Particle Whips viciously struck it from stern to bow.

In the end, it was too much for the outclassed Star Destroyer to handle, and was thus torn apart in a series of violent explosions. As if in outrage over the loss of their fellow ship, the last two Star Destroyers let loose with another furious barrage of turbolaser fire at the Tom Ship. A barrage it just shrugged off as it turned to engage the annoying pests nibbling at its flank.

…...

And aboard said Tomb Ship, it's captain watched the one-sided slaughter taking place with satisfaction. Or at least, as close to satisfaction as e Necron was capable of feeling. After all, the Stormlord had not cared much about having overly emotional minions. But this one was unique, this one was Nemesor Zahndrekh, Second-in-Command of the Stormlord and grand admiral of the Necron fleets. His was a mind more refined and independent than his lesser brethren, created to be able to think and act independently of the Stormlord. His programming made him a genius in war, in many ways even outclassing his master and creator. He truly was in a league of his own. Unfortunately, somewhere during his creation, a slight defect crept its way into his programming. And, well…

"Finally, we get to see another glorious battle! It is shameful, really, thirteen chapters into this story already, and this is only the third real battle so far written! For shame, authors, for shame!" Zahndrekh spoke out loud with the type of pompous and arrogant voice you would expect to find amongst the Lannisters in Game of Thrones.

"I resent that, Lord-of-Change! I'll have you know that I'm far above those primitive pricks!" he proclaimed while pointing his finger into thin air. "But enough 4th Wall Breaking for the moment, I need to move the plot forward," with that announcement, he turned his attention to the myriad of Necrons manning their posts around him. "I trust our jammers are still working as intended?"

"Yes, my lord. The enemy are unable to send any form of transmission," one of the automatons answered the question monotonously, its soulless eyes never leaving the screen before it.

"Excellent! And have we located their flagship? And please don't tell me it was the one we just blew up," there was the tiniest hint of a whine a the end of his sentence, but if any of the crew noticed, they cared not and just continued with their duties.

"We have identified what we believe to be the flagship. It appears to be the one with a destroyed hangar," another automaton answered as it pressed a series of buttons that caused a massive holographic image to spring up before Zahndrekh, showing the burning and badly damaged Star Destroyer that even now was furiously exchanging fire with the Tomb Ship. And it was not going well for the Star Destroyer as another dozen or so Particle Whips ripped even more holes in its already battered hull.

"Very good! Then I want all our guns to cease firing on that one!" Zahndrekh ordered with great enthusiasm, and the crew wordlessly carried out his command. None voiced any worries or confusion over such an order, it just was not part of their programming to do so.

"Also, alert Vargard Obyron that I need him and a boarding party assembled in the main hangar," with those last words, Trazyn strode out of the bridge, heading towards the hangar.

…

This was a disaster. There were no other words to describe it. What was meant as a standard recon and supply run, had turned into a violent slugfest with a fleet the likes of which had never been seen before. From the bridge aboard his personal Star Destroyer, the Vigilant, Jedi knight Garyon could only watch helplessly as his fleet was ripped apart by these unknown ships.

"General, we've just lost our last frigate, and our sister ship Constantine is all but spent!" one of the clone officers on board reported urgently, making the young Rodian lower his head in defeat.

"My first solo mission as a Jedi knight, and this happens," he muttered grimly to himself. That was when the whole ship shook from another series of explosions, yet these did not feel as powerful as the ones before.

"What was that?" Garyon demanded to know as clones frantically rushed bak and forth across the bridge.

"Sir, we've got enemy boarders at multiple points across the ship!" someone answered, causing Garyon's eyes to grow as wide as saucers in shock.

"What?! How could they get boarding crafts this close to us?!" he questioned, completely stumped by this sudden turn of events. Just then, a badly mauled squad of Clone troopers rushed in through the door in quite a panic.

"General, a small enemy force is heading straight for us! We tried to stop them, but they tore right through us!" the captain of said squad reported. While still concerned about their current predicament, Garyon pushed them all aside as he steeled his nerves. Now was not the time for worry, now was the time for battle.

"Then let's make ready to recieve our uninvited guests," he commented as he drew his lightsaber and ignited it, standing at the ready behind the bridge's holo terminal. Clones all around him rushed to draw weapons and aim them at the door, waiting for their enemy to step through. They did not have to wait long, as the door was violently torn open, and in stepped a menace that Garyon had never before seen in his entire life. These strange droids had the basic form of a humanoid skeleton, yet they were far larger and bulkier, and they carried more golden ornaments than he had ever before seen on a droid. That however was not what held most of his interest, but rather the rather archaic choice of sword and shield as weapons.

Garyon's first thought was to dismiss such primitive tools, but then his Clones opened fire, and the shots just bounced off the shields and flew right back at them, felling a handful of Clones too surprised to take cover. 'Those shields must carry some manner of energy field to them,' Garyon observed, as he noted a faint aura of green energy seemed to surround those shields. But he had no time to ponder that, for the droids were forcing their way in whilst under a constant barrage of blaster fire and allowing more of their numbers to step inside.

"For the Republic!" Garyon shouted as he leaped forward to attack. His first target raised its shield to block him, but he had anticipated such a move and slipped right under its guard, slicing the droid cleanly in half. His second victim tried to turn and face him, but he was faster as he spun around and severed its shield arm before finishing it off with a decapitating strike. A third droid stepped forward with an overhead strike ready, and Garyon met it head on with the expectation that lightsaber would trump sword. He was proven wrong as when the two blades met, not only did the droid's sword hold out, but the sheer power behind the blow forced Garyon down on his knees.

It shocked him greatly, but he had no time to even think about what this could mean before a metallic knee came up and struck him straight in the chest. Garyon could definitely feel a few ribs giving away from the blow, and he bit back the pain as the infernal droid came at him with another swing. This time, he was ready and sidestepped the attack before driving his lightsaber into the droid's right ride and out the other side. Alas, if he expected the to keep the thing down, he was sorely mistaken as a backhanded swing nearly took his head off. Luckily, he ducked in the nick of time before coming up with another strike that severed the droid from right hip to left shoulder.

But another droid just stepped up, blocking his first swing with its shield before countering with an underhanded swing of its own. Garyon leaped back to avoid it before somersaulting over his opponent, then cutting off its legs with one swing and finished it off with a thrust through its head while it tried crawling away. He then spun around to face the next threat, when suddenly…

"That's enough!" a booming voice commanded, being heard clearly across the entire length of the bridge. Instantly, every one of the droids ceased their attacks and stepped back, swords lowered but shields still raised defensively. In the sudden lull of combat, Garyon was able to take stock of the situation. It was not good, to say the least. More than half his men laid dead, struck down with precise sword strikes that had made a mockery of the troopers' armor. With dismay, he also noted that he alone had been able to bring down any of these mechanical monstrosities. Many superficial scorchmarks on the droids' armor served as proof of their Toughness and superior armor. Then, the droids parted to let two individuals step forward, no doubt their commanders

"Greetings, organics! My name is Nemesor Zahndrekh, general in the Necron Legion an loyal servant of the Stormlord!" the one at the front announced with great flare to his mechanical voice. "No doubt you are asking why we have launched this unprovoked assault upon your vessels, and to which I will answer that the author of this chapter is a sadistic bastard, whose idea of a short break from writing his own book series is to write about his favorite faction utterly curbstomping the opposition," Garyon was quick to make the assumption that this particular droid must have had its fair share of screws loose. Either that, or its creator had a very weird sense of humor.

"But this pointless struggle need to continue any further! In a move that the author hates because he's a heartless son of a bitch," here, he suddenly paused to glare up at the ceiling while shaking his fist at it. "And don't you dare deny it, Lord-of-Change! Only a really sick bastard would write a character like the Stormlord like you've done!" then, like nothing was wrong, he continued to address the confused, and a bit creeped out crew of Republic personnel. "I'm offering you all a chance to surrender. I can assure you that you will all be treated fairly and humanly for the duration of your captivity," Zahndrekh spoke, before pausing in apparent contemplation. "Or at least until we return to main fleet, at which point the author will gleefully make the Stormlord stay in character by having you all killed in the most horrific way possible,"

Silence followed the droid's announcement, a silence originated from sheer shock and befuddlement. Was that machine seriously expecting them to surrender with such a paltry promise? That was the thought that went through all their minds. And it was a thought that was voiced out loud by Garyon.

"You must be out of your mind if you think we would ever agree to such a deal!" he roared as a powerful force push knocked every guard aside before he leaped at Zahndrekh like a human missile, intending to end it all with a single strike. His speed made him cross the distance in less than a second, the force flowing through him like a jet fuel and granting him speeds beyond any non-force user. And in that one milisecond before he would collide with his quarry, time seemed to slow down in Garyon's perspective.

Clones and droids, all frozen in their poses like macabre sculptures. Sparkles from damaged computers and cables sailing through the air like slow-moving butterflies. And Garyon's own lightsaber, raised in a two-handed grip, slowly descending to cleave a still unmoving Zahndrekh in half. But then, a crackle reminiscent of lightsabers meeting in a duel rang out, and time sped up for Garyon again as he found his lightsaber halted mere inches from striking Zahndrekh.

"What the…" he muttered in astonishment as he saw a single-edged blade, coated in a green aura of energy, was stopping his lightsaber. Tracing the blade back to where it originated from, he found it to be the tip of a strange pole arm, gripped by a silent droid wearing far thicker and far more ornate armor than the rest.

"Cutting it a little close there, Obyron?" Zahndrekh asked teasingly, completely untroubled by the lightsabers hovering so close. "Well, in any case, deal with this one and then we can be on our way,"

The second those words were spoken, Obyron sprang into action, and by the force was he fast! Garyon desperately leaped back as Obyron knocked his lightsaber aside and swung his weapon in a decapitating arc. The second Garyon had avoided that attack, Obyron was upon him again as a strike aimed at his legs forced Garyon to leap into the air where a fist to his chest sent him crashing back to the floor on his back. Every single breath in his body was knocked out by that vicious punch, but Garyon still had enough sense to roll clear as Obyron stood above him and brought his weapon down to skewer Garyon.

As the blade became embedded in metallic floor rather and Rodian flesh, Garyon took his chance as he bounced back up on his feet and struck back. It was however in vain, as a thrust that would have gone through Obyron's chest hit nothing but air as the droid used his weapon like a pole vault to leap over a startled Garyon, coming down with an overhead strike that Garyon barely had time to block. But the strength behind it nearly shattered the bones in his arms as he fell to his knees, struggling to keep the enemy's blade at bay.

Suddenly, Obyron reversed the grip on his weapon as he drew back the blade and let the back end of the pole come up and strike under Garyon's guard, a strike he barely managed the leap back to avoid. He attempted to retreat further, but Obyron would not allow it as he came at him again with a left side swing. Garyon blocked it and the sidestepped as Obyron thrust it forward like a spear, overextending himself and allowing Garyon to strike back. Yet again it was for naught as his Obyron twirled aside from the first swing and dodged under the second before coming up again with another thrust that forced Garyon back.

A wide swing from Obyron's weapon then came at Garyon from the left, barely dodged under before striking back with a slash at the droid's legs. But yet again did Obyron prove himself too fast as he leaped into the air nd coming down with a two-handed strike that Garyon barely rolled clear of. Good thing too, for the weapon was hardly even slowed by the floor as the blade carved straight through it. Thinking his opponent vulnerable with his weapon stuck in the floor, Garyon struck again, letting the force flow through him as his speed became so great that he was nothing but a blur to the mortal eye. Alas, Obyron once again proved himself to be beyond what Garyon had ever faced before as he ripped his weapon free with but one arm and swung it straight at him.

On instinct, he raised his lightsaber to block, too late recalling the droid's monstrous strength. Their weapons once again met in a shower of sparks, but Obyron's strength proved itself too great as he pushed Garyon's blade back and straight into his own shoulder, nearly shearing it in two. Garyon did not even have time to scream in pain from his self-inflicted wound, as the strength behind Obyron's blow sent the Rodian hurtling across the bridge before he slammed into the wall with a few audible cracks. Garyon wanted to scream from the amount of pain he was in, but his body would no longer obey him as he collapsed to the floor, right arm barely attached to his body and spine all but pulverized.

"Excellent work, Obyron," he could faintly hear Zahndrekh congratulated.

"You bastards!" someone else, most likely a clone, shouted before blaster fire resumed, quickly followed by the unmistakable sound of flesh being cut. But to Garyon, it all sounded so far away, and growing even further away with each passing second. He wanted to move his body, to get back up and continue fighting. But no matter how hard he tried, his body would not respond to his commands. 'Can't even feel the pain anymore, that can't be good,' he remarked to himself, surprisingly lucid despite slowly slipping into darkness. Then, two metallic feet stepped into his line of sight, at which point he absentmindedly noted that all the noises had ceased.

"He's still alive," a dark and metallic voice, spoken without an ounce of emotion to it, remarked as Garyon felt more than saw one of those unnatural blades of theirs resting just above his neck, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"No need for that, Obyron, he may prove valuable later on. Have him brought to our ship, and make sure he survives. And get some Crypteks and Canoptek constructs on board as well. I want this ship picked clean of anything of value in the name of our glorious master!" Zahndrekh's booming and theatrical voice proclaimed. Garyon would not have any time to ponder his words however, as he felt several cold and metallic hands seizing him, dragging him away just as he lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14 (Tyranifex)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 14

Tyranifex

* * *

"Master! Master are you okay? Wake up, Please!" those were the first words heard by the awakening commander. At first he had no idea who's voice it was, it was a voice filled with desperation – one which would normally have none. The Master knew who the voice belonged to.

He instantly opened his eyes to see a Blue haired beauty leaning over him, looking strait into his eyes of yellow. Wasting no time he griped her neck by the throat and stood up, as he did so he towered over the woman – his 7 foot physique overshadowing his fellow commander. He lifted her up in a choke grip, slowly tightening his hand around her wind pipe. She clawed desperately at the hand trying to get him to release his grip.

Then he felt another pair of hands grasp at his hand, accompanied by a voice he hadn't heard before. "Please don't kill her!" He looked down to see a girl wearing a similar white uniform to Esdeath's though this girl had a less impressive figure as you couldn't see any of the bust beneath the jacket.

"Is this another one of your pets Esdeath? How sad of you to moulder her into your image." The Master commented before tightening his grip anew.

The girl below him looked desperate to save Esdeath she eventually got down onto her knees and begged him. "Please don't kill her! She watched over your unconscious body for 3 days, making sure you were always healthy and warm. You mean everything to her, please!" at first he dismissed what the girl was saying but then his rational mind took control. He had been unconscious and he hadn't been restrained. Esdeath could have done that at any moment, so why didn't she. He finally relented.

Esdeath dropped to the ground gasping for air, the young woman went to help her stand back up. "You have 5 minuets to explain yourself." He said as he sat back down on the makeshift bed he'd been lying on.

Esdeath then reminded him of what had happened. How she had launched a surprise attack on the Dalek fleet, how she had lost all of her own vessels but her boarding tubes still managed to make contact with the Master's personal ship. Then finally how there had been a great flash of light which engulfed everything.

She then explained how she'd woken up along with her pet Elsa 3 days before. There were no more of her broken Commanders with her, and only a small number of the Daleks were still intact. They were guarding the wreck of the Master's capital ship, the only one of his ships she could find, when she promised them her help to ensure the Master's safety she was allowed through to tend to him.

The Master took all of the information in and thought for a moment. "Very well, I won't kill you as thanks for your assistance. Now where are we."

"That is, rather difficult to explain. One of your Daleks flew into orbit and skanned the system. This appears to be pre-space flight Earth, only the planet was nearly devoid of human life. I did a scan of some of your still working computer systems to see if I could find anything out, this world has a very close resemblance to the 21st century series: Falling Skies." Explained Esdeath. "I also took the liberty of taking stock of the number of Nanites we have available, we have almost none – They'll have to spend at least a year self replicating before they can do anything else."

That wasn't good, they were on a contested planet with only a handful – 177 Daleks. "Let me guess, you want to join with me? Well I'd rather just kill yo… wait, where is the re-spawn system?"

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you, this is literally Earth, the system has disappeared. If you kill me then it's permanent."

This made the Master hesitate, in the heat of the moment he'd wanted to – in the past – somehow cut people off from that life-line but now that it was cut off, he had hesitated. Never before has he actually killed a person and had there be consequences. It was the first thing in decades to genuinely scare him.

He looked around to find something, and was relieved when he found it – His helmet which had connected him to the Battle Computer. It hadn't lost its black finish and the eye-stalk was still functional, but no battle computer – He'd have to fix that quickly.

"Okay fine you can stay, until I decide your usefulness has run its course. So make sure you stay useful." Esdeath merely nodded in gratitude but Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and began to thank him over and over.

"ALERT! ALERT! MECHS INCOMING FROM THE NORTH SIDE!" The alert came from a particularly loud Dalek who was floating above the ship. The Master took notice and looked for a ledge to watch the battle from.

It was the middle of the day, the stomping footsteps of the Mechs made the ground shudder and the hex-pedal Skitters were running towards the monolithic forms of the Daleks on the north side. The Mechs were shooting the Daleks full spray, only for the bullets to bounce off the casing, in contrast the Disruptors were more than effective against the Mechs. When the Daleks scored a direct hit, or even a glancing hit; the mechs exploded into glorious blasts of blue plasma, and the Skitters turned into paste when hit.

Through many cries of 'EXTERMINATE' the Daleks were obliterating the offensive from the north. Past the noise of the battle, one of the Skitters managed to sneak past the Dalek line and was crawling around the scraps of the Master's capital ship – it spotted Elsa standing behind her mistress Esdeath, who had also taken to watching the battle. It scuttled up to her preparing to grab her… when the ground below it exploded – launching the creature into the air, before another blast came from the outstretched hand of the Master. This blast atomized the bug – it was also the final shot fired in this little skirmish.

"Well Esdeath, it looks like the stakes just got far more interesting. Not only are we no longer Immortal but we don't have infinite armies either! Finally we have something that we both crave!"

Esdeath looked at her beloved Master, staring deeply into the glowing blue end of the eye stalk. "And what is that?"

The only part of his face she could see contorted into a shape she thought she'd never see on his face: a smirk. "A true challenge."


	15. Chapter 15 (CapitalClassShip)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 15

CapitalClassShip

Hello, everybody! this will be the first Time I write a story special thanks to Bazerkerking and the other authors for inspiring me to write for the First time.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Faction Bio

Real Name: Edder Omar "Edd"

Commander Name: Lord Altera

Faction symbol a Green emerald whirlwind

Avatar Golgoth (Empire DC comic book Series)

Army name: The Altera empire

Flagship: Autobot Ark:The Capital (Transformers FOC)  
Personal AI: T-AI (Transformers RID) with an emerald Green Uniform. And the Altera symbol in her Hat.

Personal Starfighter: Wolfen (Starfox assault version)

Army composition: Astra Militarum,ODST,Huragok,Covenant Troops,Space Marines Death Watch,Adeptus Mechanicus,Officio Assasinorium,Team Fortress 2 All Classes + Robots Version,Legio Titanica, Squirrel High Command and Tediz.

Fleet composition: Imperial Navy WH40k,UNSC Ships,Covenant Ships, rebel alliance Warships(Star Wars Rebel strike 3)

Spacecraft: rebel alliance starfighter (Star Wars Rebel strike 3),Fury Interceptors (Warhammer 40k), Arwings (Starfox),Steeds and Mules 52 (Conker live and Reloaded)

* * *

I Woke up, the Last thing I Remember was Fighting those weird black cuttlefish ships call Reapers just like any other Commander out there, And then that Giant Energy wave appear and started to expand and I lost conscious.

"Status Report" I order

T-AI My personal A.I Materialize and reported, "we lost 39% of the Fleet in Battle, the remaining 61% is reporting in and accounted The Capital is at 60% of capacity estimated Repair time 48 Hours."

"So far so good at least we are not dead in the Water," I say while rubbing my head. what about The Reapers did they survive?"

"Scanning. Only debris Remains no sing of active Reaper ships my lord."

"Good, Order the rest of the ships to collect the spoils of war and add them to the rest I want to check it later, for now, prepare to reroute to Point Atlas to initiate repairs."

" I'm afraid it won't be possible lord Altera," T-Ai said with a hint of worrying.

"Why not!? I said we always go there after every Battle we literally know it as the palm of my hand. It something wrong Girl?"  
She stared at me nervously for a moment unsure how to respond and finally said.

"It's Because it's not there Anymore, in fact, it's possible we are no longer in our galaxy"

I Stared at her and said "Explain. Now."

She Pulled the Galaxy Map and said.

"A cording to our star charts Database there are Multiple irregularities Planets and Nebulas that they weren't there. Even before your beginning, in fact, I'm no Longer receiving Updates from the Forums nor Picking up know communications whit other commanders even the Noob zone the Big Empty and the Top 5 territories are in complete silence."

"In short my lord we are no Longer in Kansas excuse the pun."  
I keep staring at her while analyzing what she just say and then I finally spoke.

"Alone"

"My lord? She asked worry"

"I'm alone T-AI you know what this means!"

"That you are the winner of the Grand Championship." she said whit a Hopeful smile.

"Nah that would be to Easy my dear it means we got a Whole Galaxy for ourselves possible a Universe. A New start I said while laughing in Joy spinning my command chair imagining the new possibilities."

"but For now" I stopped Spinning, "any Idea where are we at least," I Asked.

She Switches the images on Screen and said

"Our sensors indicate that we are at Near from a small cluster of 5 planets. 4 of them are sustaining sentient Life according to our scanners and some transmission I picked up. And the last planet is a dead world."

"do you want me to prepare the fleet to Harvest the cluster My lord?"

"No,"I said and ordered "run another scan and search through our databases I think I know this Cluster"

She complies and started searching.

1 Hour Later  
After Ordering a Snack and 7-up from the Kitchen. T-AI Came with the results.

"Apologies My lord for the Delay. but there was little information I came across but there are results"

"Show me" I ordered while taking a bite From my chicken sandwich.

"She Pulls the Screen and a Show started to Play"

*Insert War planets/Shadow Raiders Opening theme*

I stared at the screen viewing the Opening from a Forgotten show From my childhood.  
Memories started to flowing in my mind I remember watching this show with my grand grampa a collector of relics and stuff. Back in the days before I sign up in the great championship.

I stop the flashback

This completely changes things.

"T-AI New orders check the transmissions from Planet Rock see if there are planning a raid to Planet Ice."

"Analyzing… There is a raid Planned in a week from now my lord"

"A Week. Perfect its all the time I need"

"status of our Supplies"

"Green we got a healthy amount to repair the Capital and the Rest of the fleet of course if you want me to prepare to harvest" I stop her.

"Nonono, we can't just announce our presence just yet, just begin repairing the fleet and start finding me more info about the Show I don't care if there are just scraps I need all the Info available."

"Also, start searching other star systems to Harvest and prepare to build another point Atlas."

"We'll need more ships and fighters and some characters for the coming War,"I said while I keep watching the Cluster on screen planning.


	16. Chapter 16 (IceBite)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF

Chapter 16

IceBite

A/N: **Hello again, I'm bringing another chapter for you guys to read! Anyways, let's get to it…**

* * *

 **(Abraxas the Fallen's Point of View)**

Shortly after I'd sent my reply to Bazerker, I'd returned to the annexation of Olympia, readying my forces in case I had to lead another siege. Unfortunately, we encountered a new city-state that required another siege to take over. It went about as well as the first did: complete takeover of the city-state.

Not long after the siege ended, however, Bazerker sent his own reply.

"Prospero is mine, we will discuss possibilities of an Alliance between our star systems when communication probes make contact, along with ideas of what to do concerning the Primarchs...It is good to hear from you Warbrother, it is good to know that all we have built hasn't been destroyed by my foolish bloodlust...I await your reply. Let us show this galaxy of horrors what humanity can really do."

I smiled at that. 'Yes, Warbrother...let's do this…'

After all of that, and sending a small acknowledgement, indicating I'll be concentrating on consolidating my position before contacting him again, I'd concentrated solely on the annexation of Olympia. It was shortly afterwards that Lambda sent word: she'd successfully conquered Deliora, while Scientist-Salarian managed to negotiate the annexation of Scaldron (on a related note: I've begun plans to manipulate the ways of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and Scaldron's probably the best place to start these attempts). Shadowplayer managed to gain the allegiance of the natives of Nocturna, and set up stealth operative training facilities, while Avatar-Of-Vengeance managed to finish clean-up operations on Infinity, restoring a semblance of nature to the world, while removing a massive portion of the pollution: Infinity is currently the CLEANEST Hive World in the whole damned galaxy. Song Queen Blue Note's forces on Cryos have made their main hive, as well as multiple additional ones; of interest is the fact that Blue Note's now accessing Zerg databanks: I think she's trying to upgrade her forces with Zerg Units… … ...Interesting idea, if I'll be fully honest…Anyways, Old Growth has dug his roots into Verdanth: he's pretty much got total control of the local wildlife, although he's making sure to keep them from being permanently damaged by his control spores. Finally, Cynthia's work in making PokéEarth...is pretty much almost done: she's already got her Pokémon almost all recreated, and she actually uncovered a small encampment of humans that survived the death of the world, who became the starting population of this new PokéEarth's Pallet Town.

We were getting ready to organize the next meeting when...I received a new message, from ANOTHER commander. Imperious Paramour of the Nightfall Legion, an ally of the faction known as the Galactic Triumvirate. She and I didn't get along all that much, but we knew how to work together when required.

"Fellow Commanders, I and sister Commander DJ Mimi have arrived at the planet Nostromo and we are about to begin the conquest and occupation of the world and its system. We would like to set up formal communications with you both, along with an invitation to an alliance for our groups for both ours and humanity's future."

Alright...so, this simplifies things. I nodded, and began transmitting a message to Paramour.

"This is Abraxas the Fallen, of the newly reformed 'Phoenix Imperium'. We have been in contact with Bazerker, who has ended up on Prospero, and I myself have recently finished annexing Olympia, with my subordinate commanders currently finishing up their takeovers of various systems in the surrounding sector. We have already begun operations to secure our powerbase, and I have already deployed some of my Iconian Relay Probes to set up a secure comm network with Bazerker. If you so desire, I can create a Relay Chain towards Nostromo. I must continue consolidating my power here, Abraxas out."

I turn back to my readouts, and begin preparing my nanites to start building my construction facilities. I've also begun planning upgrades to my starship, as well as projects regarding the psionics and magics in my databanks. I also began researching potential safe ways to study the Warp. I had some plans for potential powers and ways to counter the Forces of Chaos. However, to be able to make plans against the Warp, I need to know how to counter.

"This is Lambda-11, to Abraxas the Fallen, do you read me?"

Oh. "Yeah, I read you. Good to see you're back…but aren't you needed on Deliora?"

"It'll be fine: Captain Vor, Alad V, and Lotus are taking care of things there."

"Ah, good to hear. Once I've begun my preparations here, I'll meet you on Olympia, alright?"

"Acknowledged...it's great to be back."

"Good to have you back…"

Good to see Miri's back...I REALLY need a break...I've been working a LOT recently...well...guess I'll finish up here, and meet with Lambda on the surface…

* * *

Alright, my shuttle's landing near the original village I arrived at when I first came here. Although, now the place is on its way to becoming a spaceport of sorts…

...I can see a Liset here. Miri must already be here. My shuttle moves and lands near the Liset, before I depart. I already see Miri talking to...oh, that's Nodes, with the girl we saved from the ruler. Poor girl...it's no secret what the man was able to do to her before Nodes got to her…

Ok, I'll just head over. "Hey there."

The trio turns towards me...Miri's smiling. "It's good to see you...seems like you're doing well…"

"About as well as I can be: managed to take another city-state in a siege. Furthermore, I have a couple meetings with additional city-states coming up soon...potential annexations."

"I see...well...we better get started then…"

Now I'm smiling. "Indeed...I got some stuff I wanna get started on…"

* * *

1 month later...

"-and thus begins the reign of the Phoenix Imperium: from the ashes of old civilizations, we rose, and now, we stand poised to take the stars for our own!"

Loud cheers answer my speech...Now, this meeting is done, and…"This meeting is dismissed…"

It's been a while since I began the conquest of Olympia...and now it's finally complete. Meeting with the leaders of the surviving City-States, I'm now cementing my control over the world. I began constructing Respawn Nodes across the world, while select people are being added to the computer, while the best and brightest are being initiated into various research projects and organizations.

Now, though, I'm leaving the meeting, and heading to my current shuttlecraft, a Theta-class 2c Shuttle…

"Hey there, Daniel…" Oh, look, Miri. Looks like she was waiting here for me.

"Hey Miri…" The two of us embrace for a bit...now separating. "So, how'd things go for you?"

She sighs. "The trials were TERRIBLE...that one monster just would NOT stop trying to justify his actions…'the village was a necessary sacrifice' the bastard says, 'it's your fault for making it necessary' he claims...he's the one that ordered that village to be hit with an artificial landslide JUST because we were approaching his city-state...Executed him myself…"

"Well… … ...at least he deserved it...how are you feeling?" It didn't feel VERY good to perma-kill a human, the fact that he was a rapist bastard being the only thing that kept it from affecting me.

"... … ...I'll be alright...he was a monster, he deserved it...just need some time to process it…"

Nodding. "I understand…" Leading her onto the shuttle.

...Meeting one of my new Lieutenants. "So...Central Officer Bradford."

Yup, I imitated that guy from XCOM...specifically, I used the version of him from XCOM 2, and I also have Lily Shen and Dr. Tygan. Also added Dr. Vahlen from Enemy Unknown. Currently, they're on a modified Praetor-class Battlecruiser, which is serving as home base for their primary mobile headquarters, based off of the Avenger from XCOM 2.

"Ah, Emperor, things are going well, in case you're wondering."

"That's good to hear. What have you got so far?"

"As expected, we have Ethereal, ADVENT, Avatar, Sectoid, and Viper forces already fully operational, and we're making headway with the Mutons and the Codexes."

"That's good to hear. And XCOM's own forces?"

"Already have mainstream and magnetic weapons ready...we are still preparing Plasma weapons. We're also still preparing various armor types, but we will be ready…"

I nod. "Good…then get back to the Avenger. Thank you for informing me."

Bradford's nodding...and he's now transporting back to the ship.

"...Good...things worked out…"

Miri's now stepping forward. "Yeah...I hope to be able to add some of those forces to the Phalanx Initiative…"

"Yeah...and I'd like some Ethereals for the Solaris Brotherhood...they make EXCELLENT Psionic Support Units…"

"...So...who're you adding as the XCOM Commander?"

"I'm still thinking, but, once Nodes makes some more headway, was thinking of asking the girl he rescued during the siege, and has been taking care of."

"Hmmm? Oh, you mean Ambrosia? I heard about what happened to her… … ...poor girl...at least Nodes is taking care of her now…"

I nod to my wife. "Agreed… … ...I'm going to post a status update to the newly-rebuilt Forums, letting Bazerker and the others know I got XCOM stuff up and running."

"Alright. I'll go and check on House Kurita…"

I'm now chuckling. "I still find it hard to believe you mixed MechWarrior Mechs into a 40K Knight House's Arsenal, AND convinced them to change their name to that of a MechWarrior House…"

She's smiling at me. "You know me…I'll see you tonight..."

I nod to her, as she floats out.

...Sigh...I know she's taken to that form like a fish to water...but I know her: she's also been wanting to be able to shift her forms like the rest of us can...I mean, I honestly wanna know what she used to look like, before all this happened...but that stuff Terrorrot did...it's gonna take a LOT to fix it. I have forces currently trying to fix everything, to unlock Miri's physical form...I wonder how far along they are… … ...

… … …

*PING*

Wait...that's the people working on that now…"This is Abraxas, report."

"Sir...we have it…"

My eyes widen…"Then I'll be right down!"

At last...Project: Reversal has made progress…

* * *

1 week later…

At last, I managed to get it right…Over the past week, I spent a great deal of attention on finishing Project: Reversal. That said, I did manage to keep an eye on other things.

Firstly, thanks to Nodes's and Miri's support, Ambrosia was able to handle accepting command of XCOM. Now going by the 'Commander' name of 'Commander Destiny', Ambrosia has been receiving training from the two (mostly Nodes, though...I can DEFINITELY see them becoming a couple), so she can fight...especially with the Psionics she had been given upon entering the network.

Anyways, we finally have the means to 'cure' Miri...now to end her imprisonment in her own form…

...There she is. "Hey, Miri…"

She's turning to me. "Oh, hey Daniel. What's going on?"

"Come on, I have something you need to see...it's kind of important…"

"Uhm...ok…"

Ok, leading her to the correct lab… … ...continuing...alright, here. "You see, I've been working on something for a while now…"

"...How long?"

"...Since I rescued you from Terrorrot and we discovered what he did to your respawn data."

"... … ...What kind of project would require you to take THAT long with it?"

"I've been researching what Terrorrot did to your Respawn data, figuring out just WHAT he did to prevent you from being able to transform yourself…"

Miri's now looking shocked, and a bit despondent. "... … ...Why are you telling me this?"

I smile to her comfortingly. "Just a week ago...my best Elachi Technicians and Research Bots managed to make major headway, and began preparing the changes necessary to reverse Terrorrot's work, allowing you to restore yourself to your former state."

...It's taking her a mome-Oh! There she goes, it's hitting home! "That means-"

"We can finally fix what Terrorrot did to you: erase his mark on you once and for all...and even then, if you want to keep that form as your default, you can, you just won't be forced into it anymore…"

...She's tearfully smiling at me...and now she's hugging me. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," I reply, returning the hug. After embracing a few minutes, we separate. "Let's get started…"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that's it with this chapter. As you can see, the PI finally has control of its sector (they still need to fortify, but they DO have control now), they've begun ramping up production of additional forces and races, AND Lambda is no longer bound to her Lambda-11 form…**

 **...I guess I got a Codex for you guys:**

 **Commander Destiny: Real Name: Ambrosia. Formerly a slave used for the pleasure of the leader of the first City-State on Olympia captured by the Phoenix Imperium, Ambrosia was rescued in the assault by Darkstalker Team. After months of rehabilitation, carried out by Nodes Caro, aka Kamen Rider Sorcerer, the specific member of the team who saved her; and Mireille Elpida, aka Lambda-11, leader of the Phalanx Initiative and Abraxas' 2nd in command, Ambrosia was approached with the offer of becoming the leader of XCOM. Eventually, Ambrosia, with Nodes' encouragement, accepted. As a commander, she takes her normal human form, but in an XCOM uniform, while in battle, she takes on the armor and equipment of an XCOM 2 Psi Operative.**

 **XCOM: Commander Destiny's faction, XCOM was actually formed before Commander Destiny entered the Commander Network, and consists of human soldiers based on the XCOM series, mostly XCOM Enemy Unknown and its expansions, and XCOM 2 and its expansions. Commander Destiny's XCOM, however, also consists of the aliens from said games as well, mostly ADVENT Troopers and the like, although Sectoids and Mutons are also common. Although not an official member of the faction, Nodes Caro, aka Kamen Rider Sorcerer, serves as an unofficial second in command for XCOM, while the recreation of Central Officer Bradford serves that role in an official capacity.**


	17. Chapter 17 (Hoplessromantic34)

Gamers in the multiverse...WTF

Chapter 17

Hopelesssromantic34

Hey everyone here is the latest chapter for Gamers in the multiverse..WTF!

* * *

" The planet is ours master" the ever-present A.I. of my ship Eve stated as the last reports of the battle on the ground arrived.

"Excellent Eve, please continue monitoring the ground" I stated as I sat back in my captain's chair. Much had changed since my taking of the Citadel. I had gathered 45,000 asari soldiers and had them loaded into transports . They were currently holding at my east flank of my fleet. Since they had committed to my empire , my ships had changed. Now half of my fleet was organic. I still used my robot army but now asari were mixing in . My own flagship had undergone changes. Now it had a crew of 300 asari and 100 robots which meant adding a mess hall, crew quarters and training area. I was brought out of my musing by the alarms.

" Master, a large unidentified blast of energy is headed towards us" Eve stated as the alarms blasted. All around me , my ships were forming up. The asari ships were close together forming a ship shield. " hmm, brave girls. i got to make sure i get them a new planet once this is all over." I watched as it got closer.

" Eve , where is this energy coming from?" looking to the screens, I saw both reapers and my own ships being engulfed. whatever it was, it had no problem getting through our shields.

" sir, the blast is coming from the wall, and if what the recording i'm getting is to be believed... lord Bazerker caused this." she told me. i sat back and let that info sink in.

"Bazerker, ... what have you done. if... no , when i get my hands on you . We are going to have a nice... long conversation about the breaking of reality." I stood as the energy wave approached us. There was no way we could out run it and I was not going to turn my back to this. As the blast hit us , the light flashed and the ship spun. I felt my vision slipping. as I slipped into the darkness, the last thing I saw was a figure in white landing on me.

"Ouch, did you see the number of the reaper that hit me." I ground out as my mind returned to me. As I sat up, I felt dizzy. Shaking my head , I stood taking a chance to look around. Asari and robots were around me trying to get the ship back online. I moved to my chair but never made it. As soon as I turned, a small white streak tackled me to the floor, sending me back to my back. The streak had it's face buried in my chest. Only a few beings around was brave or dumb enough to do that. I brought my hand up to stroke the white mane I saw. It raised it head to look at me and I found myself looking into the crying eyes of my dearest servant and daughter, Amber. Still looking as good as when I sent her off to secure that now pointless alliance.

looking into my eyes , she smiled. " Oh, thank the heavens. you're alive master. when I appeared on the bridge the crew was not sure what to do. " she cried into my shoulder guard. Smiling , I stood up, pulling her to her feet. placing my hand on her shoulder, I smiled at her. " Do not worry my dear. It will take more then whatever the hell that was to kill the likes of me. Now then i hope you have some idea where we are." As i spoke, I saw the fire once more light in her eyes. She was happy to be back at my side. As I took my seat she stood at my side.

" sir , we did a quick sweep of the area and found a number of planets, but oddly enough no trace of any other the other commanders. more then that, we did a search through our archives and ... well... according to the records, we are somehow in the star wars universe."

I know the look on my face must have shown my disbelief, since she went on the show me that the nearest planet to us non other the Nal hutta. Now that was a kick in the groin. Not only was I somehow in the star wars universe but i got dumped into the a**-end of the universe.. "

I felt an odd mixture of anger and slight admiration for him. Not any commander could have done such a thing.

"Bazerker, wherever you are, forget the talk... when i get my hands on you, i am going to make you watch as I slowly destroy your mind, body and soul. Even if it takes me all of eternity, you will pay for this."

Plan in mind I asked the question i was dreading, " Amber, are we still immortal. I mean, if we die will we stay dead?" I asked my fear slipping in a little. the look in her eyes was all i needed to see.

" yes and no. we will come back to life if killed but the only respawn point we have in on the lady black. We must make more." I know things were not going to be easy now. Well since I this is where i am there was no use in being mad. Just as i was about to start giving orders the screen light up. On it was a young asari with purple skin with diamond shaped marking all over her face. It was Damn, a young asari commando that caught my attention during the battle for thessia. She stood to me and challenged me to singles combat. I of course crushed her, but was impressed with her gall. So i trained her and made her a genaral of my asari attchment.

" Sir, is that you ... this is genaral Dawn. We have landed in an unknown space point. Using the records on the ship... we discovered that the planet we are currently invading is called Manaan. sir if this reaches you, please send reinforcements. My troops won't last long. the current fleet is holding but we're having problems breaking to the surface. we have non-combat personnel on board as well as 2,000 civilians . We need to get them planetside."

The transmission came with coordinates to go to. As i went over them i turned to look at Nar Hutta. I remembered enough from the record to know that the hutts were basically space mob bosses that enslaved who they could. while i'm not adverse to enslaving , I have rules for that and feeding your slave to a rancor for fun certainly broke a few.

"Hmm, well I have to take this planet but at the same time, I can't let the asari fall, plus by now the republic will have gotten a distress call. I must do both a guess" turning to Amber I gave her her orders. " My dear girl, as much as I would love for you to stay at my side for the coming battle, you are needed elsewhere. I have 80,000 soldiers here. Take 30,000 of them plus what is needed to properly take the planet. help them take Manaan and hold it until i am able to get there.

Once the planet is secure , start producing more troops. Change the designs to mirror the sith empire of kotor. silver armor and all." nodding she understood ,she left, but not before hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek for luck . I watched as she took some ships and entered hyperspace. Once she was gone, I turned back to the planet. Stepping up the the intercom, I knew I had to give a decent speech. " Now here this, this is the captain speaking. I know you have all heard the rumors so let me lay them to rest. yes, we are no longer in the milky way galaxy. I know not how we were thrown to this one, but i refuse to let that stop us. I know many of you wish to mourn the loss of your homes and loved ones. I too wish that but now is not the time.

Before us is a new planet. On it men and women are enslaved. I know what you are thinking. but fear not. while i do indeed have a few slaves myself, I have never mistreated them. But the one on that planet have. they are r***, beaten and tortured for sport. They are fed to beasts for the entertainment of their masters. That we can't allow. So we will attack this planet, We will free these slaves and we will show these slimy things why the dragon empire was feared by even the strongest of commanders." as I ended my speech, I saw the effect it had on the crew. While they were sad, they all had a determined glint in their eyes.

As I entered the hanger, i saw 300 asari commandos waiting. They were all members of my personal guard. At the head of them was an asari matriarch by the name of Dusk. She was actually Dawn's mother.

She simply nodded to me. Standing before them I felt a bit of both fear and happiness. Without the respawn system i was limited on where i could return and if by some freak accident the lady Black was destroyed, then I was dead in the water but at the same time, it was the first time in centuries that I actually had a chance to lose. I could die here and that made my heart race and my body shake with anticipation. All of them showed signs they too were ready so i kept it short and sweet. " ladies , it's time to make our first entrance to a whole new universe. I do so hope you all keep your wits about you" with that we all loaded up, Dusk taking the seat across from me. As the ship took off, I knew that no matter who this battle ended, things would never be the same again.


	18. Chapter 18 (Masterix)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 18

Masterix

1 Week after the Occupation of Nostramo by the newly formed Nova Stella Alliance

* * *

(Imperious Paramour POV)

From the shuttle windows, I stared across the black skies of Nostramo as the factories continued to bleach smoke and other byproducts into the sky, the only good sources of light were light posts and perimeter lights of the central base camp centered on the city's largest cathedral located on the uppermost level of the Nostramo Quintus Hive and those of patrolling aircraft.

"Milady we are about to land" the pilot announced as the imperial Lambda shuttle slowly descended onto the landing pad. As the hatch opened, my nostrils were assaulted by the stench of the smog, I quickly created a transparent psi bubble around my head, using it to filter the smothering smells of Nostramo Quintus. I started walking towards the Command center located inside the cathedral itself, my honor guard of Necris warriors and Replica Troopers falling in line behind me.

Once inside Commander Seras Victora and her staff quickly saluted before going back to their duties, i walked towards the holographic command table in the center. I studied the icons indicating the hive levels that were either secured or were still contested. So far everything was going to plan, the cities had fallen rather easily and much faster than we had predicted, as none of Nostramo cities have any sort of defense force, I mean hell they didn't even have any type of police force, just gangs and ferals to put up resistance, and even then many either surrendered or ran, in the face of our armies. The only real difficulties were the sheer size of the hive cities and the near endless number of hiding spots and alternate pathways that crisscross the levels of the hives. It took significant number of soldiers and heavy use of psionic and/or bio scanners to just secure one level of the hive.

I was torn from my musings, when my AI, Alma appeared on the table "Mistress, I have just received a message from Abraxas, Shall I play the message?"

"Yes, play it" I replied, curious as to how Abraxas would response to my offer.

"This is Abraxas the Fallen, of the newly reformed 'Phoenix Imperium'. We have been in contact with Bazerker, who has ended up on Prospero, and I myself have recently finished annexing Olympia, with my subordinate commanders currently finishing up their takeovers of various systems in the surrounding sector. We have already begun operations to secure our powerbase, and I have already deployed some of my Iconian Relay Probes to set up a secure comm network with Bazerker. If you so desire, I can create a Relay Chain towards Nostromo. I must continue consolidating my power here, Abraxas out."

"Alma, reply to the message with a simple yes message to the Relay chain, and then coordinate with DJ Mimi AI Edward to connect with Abraxas Relay chain and attune it to our own psionic/cyber communication grids" I ordered.

At that, she winked out and I grinned as dozens of holographic screens appeared before me and I began overviewing the multiple projects that were set in place to begin, once we sufficiently pacified the planets in the system. Once said projects were completed, we will be ready to usher in a new age for both Humanity and the greater galaxy.

* * *

One Year after Occupation of Nostramo System by Nova Stella Alliance

(Imperious Paramour POV)

From my command chair on the bridge of Phantom Menace, which was positioned next to Tenebor at the moment, I stared at Nostramo and the space around it, marveling at the changes to planet, as now on the side of the planet opposite the Moon was a perfect recreation of the Star Forge, the infamous factory station from Star Wars KOTOR, it had taken six months to build the station, the station itself is powered and shielded by a mix bag of Force, psionic, biotech, and other energy sources, while its metal is pure adamantium mined straight from Nostramo and reinforced by psionic forging.

Another noteworthy change was that Nostramo and the Star Forge were surrounded by a variety of smaller space stations and orbital defense platforms, along with multiple fleets on defense and patrol duties. And the moon of Tenebor, its surface covered in defense and communication installations while under its surface was a honeycomb network of tunnels, bunkers, and hanger bays.

Though the most noticeable change was Nostramo itself, after taking over the five cities in the equator, pacifying/cataloging the population, cleaning/redesigning the hive cities and creating bio domes and similar habitable zones across the planet so as to lower the populations clustered in the five Hive cities, we had streamlined and automated much of the factory processes and other operations, but because of the amount of time in its history that toxic byproducts was spewed in to the atmosphere was too long, we found that it was impossible to completely clear out the atmosphere short of destroying the planet and terraforming it, which was considered impractical. This wasn't helped by Nostramo dying sun while its moons orbit being in sync with Nostramo's own orbit thus causing night days in Nostramso's summer. Additionally due to the physiology and genome adaptations of the Nostramo population to the unique conditions of the planet, we felt it necessary to leave it as such, only creating gene mods and cybernetics for diseases and harmful conditions.

But we had found an excellent alternate solution, for the two cities and various associated settlements under my control, artificial lights are powered and controlled by psi, "magic" or even Biological Illumination, all staples of radiance in my territories, which gave the people some measure of hope and happiness, as everyone could manifest and control "light" even when shrouded in darkness, this coupled with a strong military presence, free schooling and equal opportunity for a variety of jobs, along with the ability to walk down a street and not be constantly paranoid about being robbed and/or killed was a significant boost to the populations gratitude and more important loyalty to the Alliance.

DJ Mimi followed a similar approach though for her territories, cities and settlements were constantly bathed in electronic neon lights and colors, her buildings were swathed in a variety of dyes and color schemes, while music of a wide variety was an additional constant for its streets, the only seemingly mundane structures were crystal Washington monuments and crystal prisms either scattered across the settlements or on top of certain structures, though periodically a white light would shine inside the crystals and project the entire light spectrum as multiple rainbows across the atmosphere. It made her part of the planet a constant light show that occasionally broke through the weak layers of the shroud, which presented a colorful display for whatever space station or ship happened to be in the orbital vicinity.

As for her domestic polices, they were largely in step with my own, the only differences were that she placed more emphasis on technological schools, and usage of cybernetics. The Third city was jointly owned and was the most varied in appearance due to our personal preferences in design, as my cities were a mixed of structures of twenty-first century earth and the Gothic architecture already present in Nostramo. While her cities were recreated to a cyberpunk futuristic design, with hints of Ghost in the Shell and Star Wars influences in the designs.

Another noteworthy fact was that in each hive city there were several academies that taught students in the different fields depending on which power their bodies inherited, unlike normal educations, these academies taught students abilities depending on the student's power type, whether it was psionic, biotic, a type of "magic", or the force (in which case the user takes Dark/Neutral/Light path, all of which are taught in the same academy). This was easily made possible when early in our campaign, when we saturated the entire planet in said energies, with a success rate of 40% of the population being infused with said powers, though the initial chaos and the resulting damage from the users of said powers, despite their collective lack of training/knowledge was significant enough to note.

I as finished recalling, I then pressed a button on the control pad in my chair, causing multiple holographic screens to appear before me as I reviewed current status of our Alliance.

Species/Population/Details

1\. Native humans- 10 trillion- the Nova Stella Alliance has full control of the Nostramo System and the two adjacent star systems, with 24 planets in total, Native Humans reside on 20 of the planets with the last four split between two Eldar Exodites and two death worlds infested with feral orks.

2\. Exodite Eldar- 5 thousand- the Exodites are located in the star system that is adjacent to the Nostramo System. The royal kings of the two Exodite worlds signed a treaty with the Alliance after a demonstration of Alliance technological prowess, the possibility of sharing the respawn technology, once its verified safe for Eldar usage and a willingness on the part of the Alliance to defend the Exodites, the only stipulations on the Eldars part are to allow a limited number of Alliance bases and space stations on the worlds, and agreeing to allowing Alliance scientists and researchers the opportunity to explore and study the planets and its life forms.

3\. Craftworld Eldar- 15 thousand- the Eldar of Craftworld Iybraesil were on one of their trade routes, when they were visited by a troupe of Harlequins, who at the behest of their God, the laughing God, they delivered a cryptic message stating that the craftworld should make contact with the Humans who made their home in the system known as Nostramo, for with them laid the Eldar's future. At this the Eldar made contact with the Alliance and was given the same conditions as the Exodites, with addition of two Alliance fleets given to the Eldar.

4\. Feral Orks- N/A- There is no reliable estimate of Feral Ork populations on the two death worlds.

New Sub commanders/Roles

1\. Orochimaru (Naruto Shippuden) – First in Command and Head Researcher of the Alliance genetic research and development bureau.  
2\. Kabuto (Naruto Shippuden) – Second in command of Alliance GRDB, and has command of several divisions of Sound Shinobi, and several consortium vessels assigned to GRDB.  
3\. 343 Guilty Spark (Halo) – is the monitor of the Star Forge, overseeing all production, operation and defenses duties of said installation, he also share control of the Sentinel/CIS forces with the various AIs in the space stations and on the planet.  
4\. Visas Marr (KOTOR 2) - Seer and Lady Commander of the Exodite Defense Forces.  
5\. Saul Karath (KOTOR) – Lord Admiral of the Craftworld Defense fleets.  
6\. Integra Hellsing (Hellsing OVA) – Head of the Alliance Intelligence Bureau

Newly integrated Forces

1\. Cloned Asari Commandoes- DJ Mimi  
2\. Jedi and Sith (Across the Franchise)- Both Commanders  
3\. Sith Troops/Space Vessels (KOTOR)- Imperious Paramour  
4\. Nod/Black Hand/Marked of Kane (C&C Tiberuim Wars 3 Kanes Wrath)- Imperious Paramour  
5\. Various factions ( Timsplitters Future Perfect)- DJ Mimi  
6\. Liandri Corporation (Unreal tournament 2 the Liandri Conflict)- DJ Mimi  
7\. Xenomorphs (AVP)- Imperious Paramour  
8\. Sound/Sky Shinobi (Naruto) – Both Commanders

Projects Status Update

1\. Native Human Military- Native Humans are being recruited and trained to serve in the military, either in the capacity of Colonial Militia/Sector Defense Fleet or serving directly in the Alliance Military. Those serving in the defense forces will generally serve six years terms, while in active military, it will be four years. Colonial Militia are being equipped and outfitted in a style that mirrors the Colonial Marines from AVP, while their vehicles are a mix of American/Chinese/GLA from C&C Generals Zero hour. Sector Space forces are either Consortium, Rebellion, Imperial or a mix of group of vessels. Native military soldiers/pilots/sailors will be formed into their own divisions/squadrons/fleets, with regular Alliance personnel filling the gaps in the forces. Will report on units once organization is completed and formalized.  
\- Commander Seras Victoria

2\. Alliance Public Genetic/Cybernetic Modification project- Complete- All Native Humans are now either modified with the base Genetic modifications, imbued with Nano-bots, or are in cybernetic bodies. Additional notice is taken to the widespread popularity of additional genetic/cybernetic modifications, which many people seem to have taken a liking to and/or requested, which include, but are not limited to, additional arms, data ports in hands or behind the neck, extra animal appendages such as cat ears/tails, along with parts of other animals species. While this may seem excessive, many of these additions can be proven quite useful in both regular and combat situations. Will include helpful uses in next report.  
-Head Researcher Orochimaru

Addendum: Due to the earlier planetary atmospheric infusion process, the percentage of the population now infused with various energy types is around 40 percent, as to which energy type is more common, will require further testing, as have now we estimate that force users will be predominant, with magic and biotic users following closely behind. End note.

I sighed and waved away the reports, and brought a display, "Alma connect me to DJ Mimi"

"Yes Mistress" a screen appear showing DJ Mimi, though the large amount of background noise showed that she was enjoying herself in one of the many party clubs that were a staple part of her cities.

"What's up Paramour?" she asked, her emerald colored cybernetic eyes glowing brightly, her curiosity evident. "It time for the meeting with the other commanders" I replied.

"Wow! Its time already, I will get my ships ready, Do I wait on you?" she asked. "No its fine, go on ahead without me, I'll catch up when I am ready" I replied with a wave of my hand. At that she winked out, and I strode towards the glass window of the bridge and stared once more at all that we built in our short time here.

One phrase rang in my mind as I contemplated on this universe and our role to be and how the major players of this universe would react to us.

"They are not prepared."


	19. Chapter 19 The Meeting

Gamers in the multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 19

Written by Bazerker, Masterix,and IceBite

Hello everybody! Welcome back to Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF! Now, before we start this shin-dig, I would like to thank IceBite and Masterix, because with out them, this chapter would not be possible, as it would have been of inferior quality, length, and have taken so much longer to write. I am so happy that im able to call these amazing authors my friends and to them, I couldn't have done this with out you, Thank you.

Now that the thank you's are out of the way, Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Ships found at the meeting location:_

Abraxas the Fallen: Sovereign-class Star Dreadnought (Star Wars): _SBV Aigaion_

Lambda-11: Forerunner Keyship (Halo): _PIV Nidhogg_

Avatar-of-Vengeance: Modified Prothean Super-Dreadnought: _Wrath of the Protheans_

Song Queen Blue Note: Modified Rachni Super-Dreadnought: _Cleansing Song_

Shadowplayer: Modified Salarian Dreadnought: _Hold the Line_

Scientist-Salarian: Sovereign-class Assault Cruiser (Star Trek): _Had to be Me_

The Old Growth: Tethys-class Dreadnought (Star Trek Online): _Roots Dug Deep_

League Champion Cynthia: Gladius-class Patrol Fighter (Star Citizen): _Dragon Rush_

Commander Destiny: Ethereal Temple Ship (XCOM Enemy Unknown): _The Warden_

Imperious Paramour: (Enhanced Stealth Death Star): _Phantom Menace_

(the Malevolence, a Subjugator- class Heavy Cruiser from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, colored Sage Green): _Harmonic Synergy_

Bazerker: Small planetoid Golden Orbship: _Bazerker's Fury_

Story begins

It has been a full year since Bazerker and Abraxas first made contact, while there have been several posts in the newly re-created Forums, they still had yet to truly meet face to face. There were many difficulties that prevented the two leaders from meeting before hand,Both leaders have been extrodinarily busy. On the newly created world of Mandalore, Bazerker had built from the ground up a new civilization fresh from the hallowed halls of Star Wars Lore: The Mandalorians. Using the genetics of the Prosperoians, as well as a large amount of time dilation, Bazerker created a new race of Man, Completely focused and geared to the arts of war and physical combat. The muscle fibers were twice as strong as the evolutionary baseline of humanity, their hearts would be twice as efficient in circulating blood through the body. Their brains were equipped with extra neural connections, allowing them to receive and retain information on a level beyond the human baseline.

But what he instilled upon them the most was their warrior culture. In the newly created people, Bazerker promoted the ideas of Family, Combat, Mastery of the War art, and Honor. Using these ideals, the Mandalorians flourished. Unparalleled in combat, they would be the front line fighters needed to complement the War Cult of Prospero. When he first introduced the two cultures, the Mandos scoffed at the psykers, calling them weak and cowardly. He quickly crushed these views. " War is to be fought with every tool available my Mandos, You are skilled in the arts of physical combat, while your brothers are skilled in the arts of sorcery, apart you are strong, but together, you will be unstoppable!"

And unstoppable they were, using his nanites to create armies of foes found in this hellish universe, the combined planetary might of Prospero and Mandalore annihilated everything in their way: sieges were broken, supply lines were smashed, and most importantly, brotherhood flourished. The two cultures combined and formed a better one, greater than the sum of its parts. Before, they were known as the children of Mandolore and Prospero, Now they were the Crimson Supremacy, United through blood by their Gilded Sultan. Having completely united the two worlds, Bazerker gave his first true decree to his people, " Go forth my people! Go forth and unravel the secrets of the universe, build up our defenses! Let us reclaim the stars!" His decree was answered with a thunderous applause, and sent ripples throughout the warp.

Innovation and expansion were the name of the game, plasma and laser rifles were the most common of armaments found in the Supremacy for foot soldiers. Power armor, crafted from Mandalorian Besker metal, was given to every member of the new military power. Thousands upon thousands of defensive platforms were placed all over the star system, creating a spherical shield around the two planets. Incredible amounts of laser batteries were placed in rings around the two worlds, imitating the rings of Saturn in the Sol system in their complexity. Soon giant space born factories were built near the Star of the system, syphoning away the large amount of material to fuel the ever growing hunger for resources. Bazerker looked upon what he had inspired in his people, and was proud of them.

From the rather scattered reports from Abraxas, the Phoenix Imperium had been busy as well. While the details were scarce, Abraxas was also creating and innovating, both in technology and biology as well, having created beings called Ethereals, Avatars and Sectoids.. Abraxas said in the Forums that the XCOM Races will serve humanity, unlike their virtual counterparts. His latest post was that "these will be the first of many." A rather ominous statement, but if worse came to worse, Bazerker would enjoy the challenge. The beginnings of a bloodthirsty smile began to spread across his face before he quickly shook those thoughts from his head, He was a leader now, responsible for the well being of the Crimson Supremacy. He would honor the trust his people put in him, and not war indiscriminately as his chosen name would suggest.

Currently he was on his way to the designated meeting zone, located between the combined territories of Abraxas, Imperious paramour, and himself. Imperious paramour and DJ Mimi, two additional commanders from the home dimension, Much to his surprise. They had laid claim the the worlds of Nostromo and its neighboring planets, while the world of Nostromo was rich in Adamantium, it would soon be home to a far more valuable resource, the Primarch of the Night Lords, Konrad Kruze. Looking back through the Warhammer archives, Bazerker had to wonder to himself, how would the two commanders deal with the Night Haunter, With his visions that tortured his mind throughout his life? He'd have to ask of their plans in that regard.

As for the commanders themselves? He was willing to wait and see before he made any personal judgments. He did know of them before, as they were rising through the rankings at an impressive rate, But he hadn't personally met them, in either the forums or in conflict. Rumours on the Forums said that they were a colorful bunch, so at least the meeting would be entertaining, Although he was curious about Warhammer Adamantium, and how well it stood up compared to the kind already in use, perhaps he could ask for a sample. If it was superior, then he would analyze the molecular structure and incorporate it into all known structures and weapons, if not, then he at least learned something new.

Pulling himself from his thought, Bazerker mentally flew one of his signature Golden Orbships through the gas clouds towards his destination, and when the last of the cloud finally cleared, he could see the station, newly built with the combined resources of the Commanders. It was 79,244 miles in diameter, with eight segments branching off in a representation of a star. It contained several fully functioning biomes, each with completely indigenous lifeforms, in the center of the installation was a small artificial star, bringing a day/night cycle easily reminiscent of earth., Installation-00, The Halo Ark. It was largest structure ever built by humans in this universe, and was completely suitable for these talks.

That isn't to say that it was left as it was in halo canon, The entire structure was covered in anti-orbital defense weapon systems, from trillions of hellbore missile silos,to countless laser banks. The entire installation was covered in every shielding device ever encountered by the Commanders, Void, Gellar fields, and even Hyper condensed Tau radiation disintegration fields.

The ark was a fortress, and would be able to stand against the invasion of anything thrown against it. Additional defenses included hundreds of smaller space stations carrying fighter craft, UNSC ODPs, and defense satellites, all of which were positioned to give maximum coverage for defensive fire. Adding to that were mobile sentinel production facilities, allowing rapid production of regular or Onyx Sentinels should the need arise.

Also on station was a Grineer Fomorian Fleet, as well as, within the Ark, multiple MOA Cabinet Spawners, allowing for the quick deployment of reinforcements. Also, there were several smaller sectors of the Ark reserved for Rachni Hives and a few Thorian Nests, dedicated to the defense of the Ark should it come to a ground battle. Finally, multiple soldiers from the Phoenix Imperium's various factions also remained on-station, guarding the facility along with several legions of Golden warriors as added protection. But the biggest surprise came with the Stella Nova Alliance Contingent of troops, in addition to the standard forces of Star Wars Imperials, Sith Troopers and Decker/Saint groups that came on station, there were two warhost of Eldar, one composed of Exodites from the Maiden worlds under the Alliance control and one from the matriarchal craftworld of Iybraesil.

As Bazerker pulled closer to the docking zones, He could see several other flagships already on the station, " Abraxas must have brought the other commanders in his Imperium with him, finally, a chance to meet Aliens who aren't filthy primitives." Stepping down from his throne, Bazerker hefted Grond onto his shoulder, and equipped his plasma gauntlet, before disembarking the ship via ramp. When he cleared the ramp, Bazerker saw the gathered lifeforms that were assembled before him; Protheans, Humans,a Rachni Queen and her children, Salarians, Sith, a large plant like creature that moved around in a large walker with a compartment very reminiscent of a fishbowl and surprisingly even a group of Eldar. He approached the mass of commanders and spoke to them in person for the first time in their history.

"Greetings my fellow commanders, I trust you all have made it here without any difficulties?" "Well...would have, if someone didn't take a wrong turn at the Albuquerque System…" Abraxas glared at a commander who had an ob-longed head, four yellow eyes, grey skin, and wore an ancient set of prothean heavy armor. This Had to be one of the alien commanders Abraxas had put into the Respawn system "You will never just let it go, will you?" " The Albuquerque System?" Imperious paramour intergected, her tone of voice suggesting that she was interested and wanted to know more. Abraxas shrugged his shoulders "Wasn't my idea…", he said, all while the green eyed, Black-haired human commander dressed in a UDI military uniform Whistled innocently.

Bazerker was terribly confused, " isn't that system at the opposite end of the galaxy?" His confusion was shared by paramour's music themed companion, DJ Mimi, Who asked"But there isn't any system called Albuquerque System in our star charts..." She trailed off as the only salarian of the group stepped forward, his omni-tool already alight, his hands dancing across the He spoke, his voice was as faced paced as the rest of his race, "Will send updated star charts of Phoenix Imperium Territory." Bazerker felt a great deal of suspicion, this was the universe of the Warp gods, anything that goes wrong is usually their fault,"That still doesn't explain how you were in the opposite direction the the Ark, I sense warp shenanigans…"All Phoenix Imperium Commanders gave the explanation in tandem: "...Wormhole…"

Imperious Paramour Coughed loudly into her hand, drawing the gathering's attention back tow herself, " Ok, we are getting off topic here." "I agree, we should head to the elevators and make our way to the debate hall. We have much to discuss." stated Bazerker, His opinon was shared by the salarian commander named Shadowplayer,"Agreed."

The large group of the most powerful individuals in this sector headed towards the elevators, small conversations springing up along the way. The Gilded Tyrant shifted his gaze towards the Prothean who walked at his side. "So You are a Prothean Correct, naturally evolved and not created?" "Correct...the last naturally-born of my kind…"

"You have my sympathies, I have ask though, your race was destroyed before the last cycle, how is it your tech as more advanced? Were the council races unable to crack your technological tree?" "The information held in our beacons, to put it quickly, works through a process Abraxas called 'Psychometry': essentially, delivering the information through contact. However...it appears the races of this cycle weren't entirely capable of comprehending ALL of the information...If anything, seeing the other races for as short a period of time as I did, I am almost surprised Abraxas was able to comprehend the information of not one, but multiple, of our 'Beacons'…"

" Fascinating, so a biological inadequacy and lack of if they were able to understand more, they would have been more interesting to interact with?" He wondered aloud. As he finished his sentence, he heard a snort and two turned to see Imperious Paramour's condescending expression. "Don't delude yourselves, even if they could use and understand the "Beacons", they were too shortsighted and greedy as a whole. They would probably use the tech to show off and bully each other more." Scientist-Salarian, who had over heard the topic, spoke up. "Indeed: admittedly, time with Phoenix Confederation, then Phoenix Imperium, leads to an opening of one's perspective, and a lack of...trust...in the Council's capability: stagnation, corruption, general incompetency, all present in the council, in comparison to many 'Human Commander' holdings, who possess a greater level of competency." Bazerker ran his fingers down his chin, reminicent of a man thoughtfully stroking his beard, "Hmm… You make a great many points, even when faced with our mechanical warriors, they didn't try to advance their war doctrine, they seemed to turtle up. A shame really... " The Sultan of the Crimson Supremacy seemed to gaze into the distance un-seeing, lost in his thoughts of what could have been.

Imperious paramour stared at Scientist-Salarian, for a few moments then spoke her voice curious, " Are you Mordin Solus by chance?"Scientist-Salarian Blined his eyes before responding, "...Indeed, I am...so you have heard of me?" his tone was curious. " Do you still possess an omnitool?" "Upgraded with...superior...technology, but yes."

Imperious Paramour nodded and raised her own left arm, as a crimson omnitool appeared"I have messages from your surviving family and friends on Sur'kesh, do you wish to receive them? "Scientist-Salarian blinked his eyes again, this time in shock, "...Yes, that would be appreciated…"Paramour transferred the files over, she then turned to DJ Mimi to talk to her, when she notice her friends analytical stare, she followed her friend's gaze and noticed a woman she did not recognized.

Bazerker follows her gaze and remarks to the young lady, " You look somewhat familiar have we met before?" The young commander wearing a GDI officer uniform, and possessed black hair and green eyes smirked before responding by changing her black hair to blonde and her green eyes to blood red, before changing them back, "I don't know, you tell me…"

Bazerker's brow furrows as he tried to remember, " I know that you were with Abraxas when he came to fight at the wall," He looks down in shame, " Im afraid my hatred and desire for carnage warped my memory, I know you are familiar but I can't remember your name, I apologize." The unnamed female blinked her eyes in bewilderment,"...I'm kinda surprised though...I mean, what other female commander has been linked to Abraxas over the past couple centuries?" At that, Imperious Paramours brow rose to a dangerous height in surprise as DJ Mimi pointed at the woman and yelled " You're Lambda?!" Bazerker Glanced at DJ Mimi, His voice shocked," She is?!" He Quickly turned back towards the newly named Lambda with astonishment, " But your avatar was corrupted, How were you able to break free?"Paramour and DJ Mimi activated their omnitools prepared to record the whole story.

Lambda gave a small, but genuine, smile, "...He never stopped trying...Ever since he rescued me from that Terrorrot bastard, Daniel, in addition to his 'stop the Reapers' project, never stopped trying to fix my avatar… … ...it took him a long time, but...several months ago, he made a breakthrough…", tears of joy actually began to flow down Lambda's face, "I'm still happy about that: all this time, he was working to help fix this problem I had...and it finally worked out...Now, I'm no longer locked into one form, I'm free to take on any form I wish again…"

Bazerker stared at the two in shock before a large smile broke out on his marble like face, " You two are better the most Commanders I know, you kept hope and didn't stop trying to heal your companion, while I am impecable in the ways of destruction, and unmatched in the art of war, I would not be able to have the patience to do what you have done. " He turns to Lambda and Abraxas, " I believe you will continue to do the impossible my warsiblings. Perhaps bring us into an age where war is no longer needed."

While Paramour and DJ Mimi were touched by the tale, they were reminded of the Darkness that resided in the hearts of mankind, along with the light, while they hoped good fortune would smile on Bazerker, they were not convinced that humanity could exist without conflict, but they kept the thoughts to themselves and let the happiness of the moment settle on the group. Of course DJ Mimi could not keep her mouth quite on one little tidbit that came to her mind. "So are you guys getting married or something? What about children?"

Abraxas and Lambda looked at each other. "Actually… … ...we'd already married not long before the Reapers arrived...As for children… … ...I don't know…" Abraxas scratched the back of his head, "Me either…"She persisted, DJ Mimi: "And when I say children I mean actual kids by way of reproduction, not cloned or adopted or of any other nature." Lambda's face was dusted with a red tinge, as was Abraxas. "...Yeah...we-we got that…"

Bazerker saw the awkward tension that was forming and smirked, this was like the ancient animes of earth! His smirk grew wider as he saw DJ Mimi prepared to ask a barrage of questions,only to have her head whacked with a comically big purple psionic hammer that Paramour created. This also had the effect of stopping all other conversation as DJ Mimi laid twitching on the elevator pad. Unable to take anymore he fell against the all and laughed. DJ Mimi rolled on the ground in pain, " WHY?!" Paramour casually dismissed her hammer and spoke up in a matter of fact tone," You're being annoying again."The alien commanders looked upon the spectacle, wondering if this was something serious, or just a strange human mannerism. But the Alliance commanders and Eldar could only sigh and shake their heads. And as fate would have it the elevator had finally reached its destination.

As the group stepped off the elevator, they overheard the beginnings of a conversation between one of the Solaris Stormtroopers and Phalanx Corpus Crewmen.

"Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

"...You ever wonder why we're here?"

A Patrolling Deck hand stops his patrol to berate the two men. "Really Guys? Are you seriously doing this now?" taps his radio to the Saint Zero sniper team overlooking the elevator. " Hey Guys…." he stops when he hears the snipers arguing. All he gets is gibberish and scattered angry comments ' Your the one with the F****** sniper rifle….."

" All they do is talk…..'

Patrolling Deck hand lowers he head in despair, " Good God, why do i gotta patrol with these idiots?"

It only got worse, though…A beeping sounded from a nearby Muton Guard as his Ethereal Patrol Officer began to panic, "Did you REALLY bring one of the grenades?!"The Muton Guard looks at Ethereal, then at grenade, and back "...Oops…"Ethereal Patrol Officer facepalms with both right hands "Son of a bi-" as a large explosion rocks the nearby area.

Coughing, the Muton guard remarked to his officer "...At least its explosive was also faulty…" before coughing again due to the dust cloud. "As the Emperor would say...Fuck you…"

The Patrolling Deck hand, who was out side of the blast zone, stepped forward: " I got good news and Bad news for you two."

"...What?"

The deak hand continued, completely apathetic to the Ethereal officer's look of despair " Good new you guys are alive and the injuries are minor," His gaze turned hard,"Bad news is that you guys gotta fix the hole in the floor and report to Mandatory Weapon and Equipment safety training….. Again"

The Ethereal Patrol Office looks at the Muton Guard, "...I told you to send those fucking things back to Scaldron for decommissioning…" The Muton Guard spoke up indignantly, "At least I didn't misplace the Headlight Fluid… … ...again..."

Everyone turns to the sound of multiple people screaming down the hall.

"HOW THE FUCK DID GRAVY GET MIXED WITH HEADLIGHT FLUID?!"

"WHO THE FUCK SWITCHED THE HEADLIGHT FLUID WITH GRAVY?!"

"WHO REPLACED THE DATA CELLS WITH MUTON PLASMA GRENADES?!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THESE DATA CELLS COME FROM?! WHERE ARE MY GRENADES?!"

Then, from the direction of the Codex Technician station, a Grineer Manic ran through the halls, cackling like a… … ...well, a Manic…

The Ethereal Patrol Officer quadruple facepalmed himself "Fuck my life…" The Patrolling Deck hand remained unsympathetic, " You do realize that you're his superior officer right?" as he points to the Muton guard, " So do you want to get the paperwork at the main office or would rather i bring them to your office?" The Ethereal Patrol Officer sighed "Fine… just... bring them to my office..."

"Our guards for this facility are certainly a… … ...colorful...bunch…" Remarked Lambda to the other Commanders, "That's putting it lightly" Agreed DJ Mimi verbably, while the other commanders just nodded their heads. Bazerker was close to calming down but, but his fit of laughter renewed, as he doubled over, he rapidly slammed his fist into his side, trying to calm himself down and end the relentless stream of giggles. Abraxas grumbled momentarily to himself before abruptly shouting, "MOVING ON!" Finally getting a hold of himself, Bazerker voiced his agreement with Abraxas' statement, and the group of commander entered a circular conference hall. On a several raised dais arranged in a circle, were twelve Command thrones, Each one customized for its Intended owner.

Everyone went to their seats, with an individual known as Shadowplayer remaining by Commander Destiny's side. With everyone seated, with the obvious exception, Bazerker set his beloved super mace on the ground within easy reach and called the meeting to order. "Alright!", He said, " We all know that we are in the WH40K Universe, there are many enemies here, from the Chaos beings, Dark Eldar pirates, warp storms, and even the eventual schism in the Imperium of Man. WE are all gathered here today to discuss our collective plans to end these enemies, and return humanity to its previous glory."

Abraxas nods his head before proceeding, "Not to mention each of us controls AT LEAST one planet that one of the Primarchs are destined to appear on ...not counting if one of us gets the 'luck' to end up also possessing a world where one of the 2 unknown Primarchs ended up on…" Bazerker gestures at Abraxas," Warbrother Abraxas makes a good point, there are two primarchs who were never found, two game changers that could either save or ruin our plans. I believe that once our territories are finalized we being to search for the missing unknowns, if only to keep the warp beings from getting their grubby claws into them first."

"Agreed," Lambda replies, "If Chaos gets them, it could mean anything from things being just as bad as canon to things being MUCH worse...but if can get to them first…" Lambda trailed off.

"Then we have an extra two aces in the hole. Imperious paramour? DJ Mimi? Do you have anything to add, and plans to bring peace to this place?" "We have already built a series of structures designed to disrupt warp sight, in particular that of Tzeentch" said Paramour

"In addition we have constructed a series of devices that are similar to the Mass relays of our universe but they operate on psionics" said DJ Mimi.

"Lastly we have created a series of satellites that when deployed around a planet will bombard it with different types of energy, disrupting the warp and suppressing the genes that allow psykers to tap into the warp, which in some cases gives people other powers such as the force and "magic", among other things" finished paramour.

Bazerker leaned forward on his throne, " You have create actual force powers, as well as magic? Would you explain the magic part for us?"At that the two Alliance commanders shared a look, wondering if Mobius would have allowed them to reveal such a secret, they sighed realizing they really had no choice.

"We didn't really create these powers" replied paramour. The look on Bazerker's face revealed his confusion, one could almost see the theories fly across his eyes as he tried to decipher their answer, " You say that these powers weren't created, did you change yourself biologically to be able to produce them? Higher brain functions, or specialized organs?"

"Part of that is correct" replied DJ Mimi. she then looked at the crowd and saw that the answer only serve to fuel the confusion. "Are any of you here familiar with the Novus Gate System?" she asked to the assembled. The assemble commanders gave a mixture of affirmative nods and confused glances at the others. Bazerker cleared his throat, " If I remember correctly the Novus gate system, was something that we took from fiction a long time ago wasn't it? I don't remember the basics myself.. Just that it allowed almost instantaneous travel."

"Well do remember that Mobuis and the Galactic triumvirate are some of the oldest humans in history, their time was that of the 21th century. Because of this they were much more familiar with the wide ranges of fiction. Mobuis had used the Novus Gate system and improved upon it, he went so far as to create stable Dimension portals between our universe and any universe of his choosing" explained Paramour, waiting to see the reactions of the group. The Gathered commanders glanced at each other, their stunned looks quite apparent.

"We can see you have questions, please feel free to ask, we will not hide anything." said DJ Mimi.

After a moment of silence, Abraxas asked, "...Why haven't I heard more about this? In the couple centuries I'd spent preparing for the arrival of the Reapers, I hunted every of information I can find. While I'm not too prideful to admit that there's some data I may have missed, something like this, I should have found more on, other than vague references and stuff…" He then grumbled, "Not to mention I was around since the early stages of the Respawn System as well…" Bazerker rubbed his chin with a gauntlet clad hand, " MY only question is could we use this to get the Imperium of man on our side, a faster than light travel system that is free from the warp would be an excellent bargaining chip."

"Well to answer your question Abraxas, Mobuis realized the implications of Dimensional travel should it have become available to any and all commanders, and he disabled the mechanisms that allowed sentient travel, but he allowed energy flow through the barriers. You see the three members of the triumvirate and their closest allies had access to these select energy flows, allowing us to infuse our troops and ourselves with the energies of our choice, then all we have to do is used the initial infused subjects, to clone more. Does that answer satisfy you Abraxas?" asked paramour

Abraxas thought a moment, before replying, "Very well, that makes sense…"

"As for Bazerker, we are sorry but our gates were disabled due to The Event, its internal diagnostics have informed us that the gate can still open for energy flow, but that is it. In addition, this is Mobuis's invention only he can replicate it, any attempts to scan or open up its access points without Mobuis's codes will result in a self destruct black hole." said Dj Mimi.

Bazerker looked down in slight disappointment and a great amount of guilt, it took him a few moments to compose himself before speaking, " That actually reminds me of why we all needed to come to this meeting," He gazed upon the commanders, " The reason we are here, in this hellish universe is entirely my fault. Does everyone remember Groggutz Eadbiter? The Ork commander that nearly burned all of human space to the ground?" He didnt wait for a reply before he continued on, " When I first used my greatest weapon, The Obilisk cannon only had two barrels, one fired a magnatar, the other a gravatar, two of the most powerful forces known to man found in nature. When the cuttleships began to employ tactics similar to the orks, with the rest of the humans doing the same, I believe I suffered from a very nasty flashback. I rebuilt the Obelisk and increased the number of Barrels to eighteen. This destroyed our reality, our people, and brought us to this place by sheer chance."

Bazerker stood from his throne and began to pass out what looked to be old style flash drives. " To insure this never happens again, I have destroyed all plans for the Obelisk in my data banks, leaving only one copy. That copy has been divided into sections and given to you. This way it will never be created or used again. This kind of power cannot be trusted to one man." As he returned to his throne, Bazerker seemed to look as old as he actually was, " I don't do it often, But I beg you for your forgiveness, and promise you I will never build such a weapon again."

After a while, Abraxas finally stated, "Those Cuttleships were the vanguard of the Reapers...things would have only gone from bad to worse, given time…"

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Paramour.

Abraxas looked towards Paramour, and stated, "Because the past couple centuries, ever since I found that one Prothean Beacon, I've been hunting down every scrap of data, every ancient artifact, I could find, scrounging around for more and more data...and what I found did NOT paint a pretty picture of what would happen should the Reapers arrive…"

"Surely despite the divided state of humanity our people would have won through attrition and technological superiority?, I mean look at that bastard Stormlord.

"Maybe, but, if my projections on what would happen once the most powerful of the Reaper forces arrived, we would have lost a LOT of the junior and newbie Commanders beforehand, leaving a crapton of commanders without resources and assets, with maybe the top 10,000, maybe even only the top thousand, with any viable force...The Reapers held a LOT of firepower waiting in the wings...stuff they only had to use a couple times when the people of that cycle actually began to gain ground...The Reapers were

more dangerous than they ever let on…And my purpose ever since I found this out was to find a way to stop them, with as few casualties as possible...Of course, all that's happened makes that purpose rather moot..."

"Agreed" Paramour then turned to stare at Bazerker, "We of the Alliance will stand by you side, this we do solemnly swear. So long as you will do your best to keep a level head on matters, we find no reason not to be bound to this mission of yours." she turned to Abraxas, "What say you Abraxas?"

Abraxas thought for a time, before replying, "Well...there's a good chance that the other commanders may have survived like we did, if not sent to this universe, then maybe others...if that's the case...then I guess you kinda DID take out the Reapers with as few casualties as possible...if you don't count the displaced commanders and peoples as 'casualties'..."

"I am sure that is the case. Bazerker, our gates were disabled, but they still work on some level, so perhaps one day Mobuis or or other commanders may appear, this is just speculation of course" said DJ Mimi. Bazerker looked up from his slouched position, gazing upon the commanders, " I thank you my friends. I may have made a mess of things in the past, but I will change things for the better here, you have my word."

"Now that is settled, let us move on to other matters, specifically that of dealing with the other races." said Paramour.

"Burn the Dark Eldar in plasma fire!" Abraxas almost immediately yelled, "... ...Sorry..." Bazerker blinked, not having expected such a reaction from the usually level headed Emperor if the Phoenix Imperium, " While I agree that the Dark Eldar need to be taken care of, as well as the complete and utter annihilation of the orks… I did see some flesh and blood eldar on this very station, I wasn't aware that we had already made contact, or that they would even consider speaking with us' lowly Monkeys'."

"That would be partially our doing" said DJ Mimi.

"Plus, I'd like to point out now that I was gonna steal some genetic data from the Orks...maybe find useful stuff in their genetic code, maybe even turn them into something NOT QUITE as destructive and uncontrollable...essentially turn them into something that is WORTH something…" Abraxas added, "That being said, that's only if I can FIND a means to do so…and only at the point I can confirm they will NOT be like their more...destructive...normal counterparts, but be more of the 'honorable warrior that can understand peace' type..." "While I personally detest the orks...Turning them into something better does seem to be a better plan than just purging the blasted things." Bazerker rubbed his eyes, " While I will destroy any ork that attacks the Prospero system, I will refrain from actively hunting the beasts."

"Alright. Then, I can begin my research in that area...heck, maybe I can turn this genetic variation into a kind of anti-Ork Bioweapon that transforms them into these more reasonable counterparts…" Abraxas mused aloud.

"I didn't think you guys would lose interest in the Eldar so quickly" said DJ Mimi.

"Oh, it's not that," Lambda stated, chuckling, "It's just, when Abraxas has his mind on something he wants to mention, he just wants to get it out in the open as soon as possible, before getting back on topic." Lambda giggled some when Abraxas turned to glare at her. " Speaking of which," Bazerker turned his orange eyes onto DJ Mimi, " How did the eldar come to this place? While we haven't exactly tried to be stealthy, I didn't think they would have noticed us yet. Why are they here and what do they want?"

"Well to answer your question. Let me ask you another" said Paramour. "Did any of you do anything to shield yourselves from the warp on your arrival to this universe?"

" Other than forcibly calming the warp around Prospero and kidnapping the warp beasts for experimentation, Id have to say I have not."

"I'd been working on stuff to counter Reaper Indoctrination before we were sent here: when we arrived here, I was...puzzled and surprised...that many of my countermeasures were also having an affect on the Warp as well, while not totally pacifying it, it was repelling the more…'hostile'...elements of it…" Abraxas explained.

"Ok, do you either of you remember the only Eldar god to survive the Fall?" asked Paramour. " Wasn't it that clown god, Sheogorath I think the name was? " Bazerker mused, "I remember the pictures looked like a clown."

"Cegorach, actually. Sheogorath was the Daedric Prince of Madness from The Elder Scrolls series…Basically a man with an unusual suit, who was basically a fusion of Cegorach and Tzeentch, but nowhere near as evil as the latter…" Lambda commented. " My mistake", Bazerker turned to the eldar that were standing by the door, " My apologies." The two Eldar didn't react other then to give each a quick glance, no words were spoken, but that the large gold covered human had apologized had stunned them, if only for a moment.

"That correct Lambda, Apparently, he sensed our arrivals, and after observing us for a while, decided to assist us and in turn we would help him and his goals. That being said, the terms were simple, find other craftworld ships and exodite worlds and make defense alliances. In return Cegorach, was willing to order his Harlequins to assist us when needed, and more importantly if we honor our deal, we will gain access to the BLACK LIBRARY!" Said Paramour nearly shouting at the end.

"Dibs on Ulthwé!" Lambda called out.

"Aw! Come on Really?!" shouted DJ Mimi, "That's not fair!"

"I'll start hunting for exodite worlds!" called Bazerker.

"Aha! Well we already got two Exodite worlds AND a Craftworld!" shouted Paramour in a smug tone.

"Well, once we've perfected defensive technologies for blocking out the Warp, I'm wanting to help hunt for and save Altansar…" Abraxas added in. It wasn't until then that he heard Cegorach's side of the bargain, including…"... ...Did you say the _**BLACK LIBRARY**_?! As in, the 'contains all knowledge on the Warp period and then some more stuff on a great many other things' Black Library?!"

"The source of all knowledge, the very nature of the chaos beasts themselves will be known to us.. With that we could destroy the Chaos beings once and for all, or even better, harness their power for resources!" Bazerker was already imagining what he could build with the chaos gods as a power source. " So are we going to move the planets, grab the exodites off the planets and move them to a new one, or are we building a super planet for them and moving the other worlds to act as moons?" Bazerker asked, wanting to be clear on the plan. " Or do we just offer them protection in exchange for their help?"

"We are not going to move them off their planets, Bazerker." replied Paramour, slightly cross, "The deal states we defend their worlds, not to mention the exodites have lived on their world for countless generations. It would be wrong to force them to leave." Bazerker nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright. So...how're we going to do this? And are we just going to supply them with additional defensive forces, or are we going to share some of our technology?" Abraxas asked.

"Well to be totally honest every deal must be individually negotiated, so basically if any of us finds more Exodites or craftworlds, you work out the terms. The only help you get is from the Harlequins, they should be helpful in negotiations" said Paramour. " For the Exodite worlds in my sphere of influence, they have several Alliance defense fleets and some installations, as for craftworld Iybraesil, it has two large Alliance escort fleets."

"Hmmm…It will be a worthy challenge, and once Magnus arrives on Prospero, I will take him with me, hopefully these eldar will be able to teach him the meaning of restraint that he never learned in canon." Bazerker looked hopeful at that, before reclined into his throne, " Now, speaking of the Primarchs, they will be arriving sometime in the relatively near future, in order to keep them out of the claws of the warp we have to do something concerning the ones destined to land on our worlds."

"Well for Konrad, We have been working on a Helmet similar to professor X one from X Men, except instead of enhancing, it will inhibit Konrad's psyker abilities, this is until we can find a more permanent solution." stated Paramour. " You could bring him to the college of Sorcery on Prospero", Bazerker offered, " If the helm starts to fail, you can bring him there and the best and brightest minds will try to teach him to control the visions, or at least, help him build psychic walls around himself to keep them out."

"Thank you" Replied DJ Mimi, "We will keep that in mind."

"You're welcome, as for Magnus himself, He will also be attending the College, However once he masters everything there, I will be taking him with me on the search for Exodite worlds, hopefully in exchange for moving their planets to a safer region will be enough to get them to teach him restraint and humility." Bazerker growled to himself, " I won't let him fall due to his own arrogance."

"How do you plan to deal with Pertubo?" asked Paramour as she looked at Abraxas.

"Well, his main issues were bottling up his feelings and not relaxing, right? Mainly, I plan on trying to give him a somewhat-average upbringing, not including the fact I'll still be allowing him to practice and boost his martial skills, but I'll be planning on making sure he can express himself properly WITHOUT bottling things up, as well as making sure he understands the value of relaxation," Abraxas explained.

"...Don't worry, I'll be there to help him," Lambda added in a few moments later, giggling when Abraxas pouted at her.

"Another thing we should do is once they are fully grown and have stabilized emotionally, is bring them together, and have them start working out their differences then, and not when they go off to war with the Imperium." Bazerker stated. "Agreed, that would be best," Cynthia spoke up, finally speaking after just watching the proceedings. Her Garchomp also sounded its agreement.

"What about the other Primearchs? What is our plan for them?" asked Paramour.

"Hmmm...remember reading Warhammer lore when first arrived," Scientist-Salarian stated, "Remembering another issue: Lorgar Aurelian. If remembering properly, original instigator of Horus' fall to Chaos...if stopped from turning to Chaos in the first place, potentially handicaps Chaos Forces by removing most viable subject of corruption…" " And logar only turned to the warp beasts because the Emperor wouldn't let him worship him as a god." ,added Bazerker.

"Ah, right, the Emperor's 'no religion' policies...that may cause some friction…" Abraxas replied...before pulling a Bible out of his pack, making sure it was readily noticeable.

"He needs to be made aware that his imperial creed, while an excellent idea for starving the warp beasts, will eventually create a 'god' of disbelief."

"Yeah...and if we can get him to stop banning religion...well, just leave Lorgar to me: I'll give him something good to believe in…" Abraxas wrapped up, "If I can turn him to the God of Christianity, and do my best to avoid turning him into the modern equivalent of a medieval crusader, then we may have something to prevent him from falling…"

"However…" A deep rumbling came from the Thorian's Walker, which had a bunch of data screens in front of the Thorian against the glass, with tendrils manipulating the screens. "...We still must deal with Fulgrim, Angron, Mortarion, Horus, and Alpharius…" " Most of these primarchs are disgruntled about one thing or another, Fulgrim wasn't perfect, Angron didn't get to die in honorable battle with his allies, Alpharius and his brother wanted to keep the imperium alive but tried to use the warp beasts for that…" Bazerker noted. _" What song will we sing to change their songs?"_ asked Blue Note. " I do not know, but we will think of something.. Perhaps put the entire group of Primarchs into therapy?"

"In my cycle, we usually locked such people up in a room, to give them time to work out their issues… … ...looking back, that sounds rather...inefficient…" Avatar-of-Vengeance commented. "It might just work Avatar-of-Vengeance, by forcing them to confront their faults they can begin to heal, and not fall to warp shenanigans."

" My friends we are already causing significant alterations to the timeline, who knows how the Chaos Gods will react to our existence. Are we really set on changing all the Primarchs?" questioned Paramour. " Looking back, I agree with Paramour", Bazerker gazed round the room, " Let us focus on our current Primarchs, when we meet the others, we will have the chance to prevent chaos' rise to power. Having made his point, the Gilded Sultan of Prospero gestured to the ceiling, " The stars are ours for the taking, and unlike our original home, this time we will be challenged for them. Orks infest this realm, the tyranids will invade in the coming millenias, as well as the awakening of the Necrons and the warp beasts will always try to destroy us if given the chance...I say we show them the error of their ways. Let them fear the power of Humanity and its allies!"

Suddenly, loud sirens began to blare, startling everyone as, Bazerker's pipboy, along with Abraxas, Cynthia, and Imperious paramour's omnitools, lit up brightly ,each with an automated message, declaring that a single drop pod was entering each of their throne world's atmospheres. The sons of the Emperor had arrived...


	20. Chapter 20 (Lord-of-Change)

Gamers on the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 20

Lord-of-Change

* * *

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

A single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic

(Music at 00:16)

"First contact initiated! In a brutal ambush, the vile Necrons have struck the first blow against an unsuspecting Republic, destroying one of their fleets under the command Jedi knight Garyon. But rather than obliterating the Jedi, the insane Necron general Zahndrekh ordered a boarding, to face his opponent head-on. In a brutal battle aboard the bridge, Garyon inflicted severe losses upon the Necrons before being brought down by Zahndrekh's personal bodyguard, the ever silent Varguard Obyron. With the ship secured, Zahndrekh steals all the data on board takes the Jedi prisoner, no doubt to await a far more cruel fate than death. Now he rushes back to rejoin his master and share the information he has gathered. But unbeknown to the diabolical Stormlord and his insidious minions, a third force has now entered the galaxy as well. The brutal Emperor Stark and his forces are themselves stranded in this foreign galaxy as well, and have already found themselves dragged into a war with the Hutt Cartel. Eager for battle, Stark rushes in to protect his servants, unaware of the danger lurking in his midst,"

(End music here)

Life can be such a strange thing, you never know where it might take you. Alysia knew that better than most. Less than a year ago, she was a respected Asari Spectre in service of the Citadel, maintaining peace and order in the galaxy. She remembered feeling happy back then, like her life truly had a deeper purpose to it. Then came the humans, and everything changed. The Citadel, once the shining jewel of the galaxy, the pillar on which civilization was built upon, the greatest military power in the known galaxy, collapsed into nothing in a matter of months. All their technology, all their numbers, all their dedication, all their experience, all of it rendered useless and obsolete by the relentless onslaught of humanity's warmachines.

And what happened to Alysia? What was her role in all of this? As a test subject for arguably one of the most vile and cold hearted human of them all. Experimented on, tortured beyond belief, altered to the point that she could no longer claim to be Asari, then stripped of all notions of free will. When she was finally thrown back into Asari controlled space, there was nothing left of the woman she used to be. She talked like Alysia, she walked like Alysia, she acted like Alysia, but she was not Alysia any more. She was nothing but a tool now, engineered by her master to be the ultimate infiltrator. The amount of sophisticated and state of the art technology stuffed into her organic shell was mind boggling, not to mention the intricate ways that said technology was interwoven with her organic components, skillfully concealing them from all but the most thorough of check-ups.

Had the Asari that found her drifting into Citadel space known this, they would have killed her on the spot. Hell, if Alysia still had been in possession of her own mind, she would have killed herself rather than be a pawn for the enemy. Alas, what little remained of her old mind was enslaved by her master's programming, compelling her to obediently serve him for the rest of her days. Even now, stranded in an unknown galaxy, and serving a new master alongside the rest of her species, that programming still held true. So, from her position as navigator aboard Stark's flagship, whilst everyone else was gripped by confusion by the new turn of events, Alysia sent a secret and heavily encrypted message. It slipped away from Stark's fleet like a ghost, undetected by all. A response swiftly arrived after that, one that only Alysia could detect and decipher.

"Maintain your current position. Stand by for further orders. All hail the Stormlord," not so much as a flinch escaped her as she complied with the orders, dutifully pretending to be one of Stark's servants as she plotted a course for their next destination. Once, a long time ago, Alysia had been happy, she had felt like her life had a purpose in the galaxy. Now, there was no more happiness, no more life for her, there was only a purpose, one she was doomed to serve until her master deemed her to be of no further use. It would have driven her to tears in the past, it would have made her feel bitter at her enslaver. Those days were gone now, emotions were long gone from her, as was any semblance of her own will. There was only the mission, there was only the task. There was only the master. All hail the Stormlord.

Things back at the Necron main fleet was not what it used to be. More ships were arriving by the hour, the planet Hoth was being worked on around the clock to turn it into a planet-sized bunker complex, and patrols were constantly moving around the system to make sure no enemy snuck up on them. But apart from this, nothing else was being done. No aggressive expansions, no construction of new forces, no plans for future wars, no new innovations. In short, they had grown stale, and it was all because of one reason.

"He's been in his quarters for over a week now," the holographic form of Illuminor Szeras remarked to his fellow colleagues gathered around a circular table.

"What could possibly take him so long?" the newly arrived Anrakyr the Traveller, the Stormlord's prime commander for vanguard strikes and raids behind enemy lines, wondered in annoyance. To him, the Necron armada was all that mattered, nothing else, so he could not fathom what could distract their master for so long.

"Whatever it may be, it is only for our master to truly know," the hunched over form of Orikan the Diviner, chief strategist and logistics manager, spoke sagely. As he saw it, the Stormlord knew what was best, and therefore saw no reason to question his master's absence.

"Whatever it may be, I hope he gets it over with soon enough and gets the plot going again, I have important information to share with him, and I'm sure that the fans don't want to see us just sit around for the next ten chapters or so," the ever insane Nemesor Zahndrekh. "I resent that claim, Lord-of-Change!" proclaimed, as he was completely bored out of his mind.

"Careful there, Zahndrekh, you don't want to insult our master," Anrakyr warned as he glared at the eccentric general. He may care a great deal about his army, but Anrakyr would always at his core be a loyal servant of the Stormlord.

"Don't take it too personally, I'm just voicing what we're all thinking here. We were created for conquest, yet we're all sitting around here now with the greatest army in the galaxy doing nothing," Zahndrekh countered as he met Anrakyr's glare without flinching. Not that Necrons actually could flinch in the first place.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Zahndrekh is right. The master made us to be tools of war, and that is what we should be doing," Szeras suddenly added to the conversation, his cyclopean eye travelling over his fellow Necron generals.

"Have patience, the both of you. Whatever the master is doing, he's doing it for a purpose. When he's ready, he will reveal what that purpose is. But until then, we must wait. Remember, we serve at his pleasure, not the other way around," Orikan stated as he leaned against his staff, like an old man whose weathered bones lacked the strength to carry him alone. A fact many had attributed to some quirk in his programming, since his Necrodermis forged body never could grow weak.

"Very well then, I will be patient and wait," Zahndrekh announced. Silence quickly fell over the gathered generals, for about ten seconds at least.

"I waited," Zahndrekh stated, right before he teleported away and reappeared in front of the Stormlord's personal quarters.

"My lord, are you in there?" he hesitantly called out, but received no reply.

"My lord, I have important information for you, and the army needs your commands," he tried again whilst knocking on the door. Still no reply.

"The generals are getting worried, and so am I. you've been gone for too long, and we need you back in command," he pleaded as he was not so much knocking as more banging on the door now. And yet still there was no reply. Finally, Zahndrekh had had enough.

"Screw it, someone has to drive this bloody plot forward," he muttered to himself before phase shifting and then walking straight through the door. What he found inside was a most peculiar and somewhat disturbing scene. The Stormlord was seated behind his desk, helmet removed as he stared intently at a pyramid-shaped thing in his hand. Red and black in color, the blasted little thing has the Stormlord's undivided attention as he never even noticed Zahndrekh's entrance.

"My lord?" Zahndrekh called out in worry, concerned by the way his master's eyes were so intently fixated upon the thing in his hand. Now that he was looking closer, Zahndrekh also noticed some manner of dark energy pulsating from the thing. And was it his imagination, or was that same energy gathering around his master as well?

"Alright, enough's enough," Zahndrekh decided then and there as he stomped over to the desk and slammed both hands down upon it. "My lord, we have urgent business to attend to!" that seemed to finally catch the Stormlord's attention, as he tore his eyes away from the pyramid thing and stared at Zahndrekh in bewilderment.

"When did you get in here?" he asked in confusion.

"Just a few minutes ago, my lord, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that most of our fleet has gathered and we need your orders on what to do next," Zahndrekh calmly explained, which was a bit of a novel experience to him. Usually, it was everyone else having to be patient with him.

"That fast? I thought it would take days to get them all together again," the Stormlord commented mostly to himself while rubbing his head in puzzlement.

"My lord, it has been days. You've been locked in here for over a week now," Zahndrekh pointed out.

"That so? Wow, time sure does fly by when you're having fun," the Stormlord said in bewilderment, right before he rose up and put his helmet back on. "If that's the case, then we have little time to waste. Gather my top generals for a briefing,"

"They're already assembled, my lord,"

"Excellent! Let's be off then!" with that said, the Stormlord grabbed his Staff of Light and teleported away, Zahndrekh following close behind. The duo then reappeared back at the conference room, where the remaining generals still stood gathered around the holographic table.

"Gentlemen! My apologies for my long absence, but I've had a lot on my mind recently," he began as they all gave respectful bows to their master.

"No reason to apologize, my lord. We exist only to serve your will," Orikan spoke respectfully as the Stormlord came to stand before them all.

"In any case, let's get down to business. Trazyn, a map of the galaxy," as soon as he had spoken, a holographic map of the known Star Wars galaxy sprang up before him. "Now then, do we know when exactly we've appeared here?"

"Yes, my lord. It would appear that we've arrived during the Clone Wars, roughly a year or so into the conflict. I gained this information by ambushing a Republic strike force and capturing its Jedi commander," Zahndrekh proudly reported. In response, the galactic map divided itself between the colors red and blue, showing the division between Republic and Separatist controlled worlds.

"The Clone Wars," the Stormlord muttered to himself, leaning forward on his elbows as he scrutinized the map before him. "Yes, that could work for my plans, none would see what I'm up to," none of those gathered knew what he was talking about, but they did not have to wait for long before the Stormlord turned towards Zahndrekh. "You said you captured a Jedi, right?"

"That's correct, my lord,"

"Good, then you will hand him over to Illuminor Szeras," then the Stormlord was addressing the aforementioned Necron. "And Szeras, I want you to begin working on studying Force sensitives as soon as possible. Drop any other scientific experiments you're currently working on, this takes top priority," while confused, Szeras still complied with a bow.

"Of course, my lord, but I'll need more test subjects for that," he reported, which had the Stormlord waving a dismissive hand.

"No worries, you'll have as many as you need," he assured him before turning to address Anrakyr. "Which is where you come in. For the first batch of test subjects, head to Bardotta. Scour the whole planet clean of life forms, leave not so much as a bacteria behind, no one must know of our presence yet. But remember, I want the population alive, only kill if you have no other choice. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, my lord," Anrakyr assured him with a respectful bow. A satisfied nod from the Stormlord was what he received. Next on the list was Orikan.

"While I don't plan to go to war with either side just yet, I still want to be prepared for that eventuality. Dig through every piece of lore we have, find out everything you can about both sides. Supply routes, hyperspace lanes, manufacture centers, medical stations, command posts, anything we can exploit to cripple them,"

"It will be done, my lord," Orikan replied.

"Excellent. And Zahndrekh, your job will be to locate any uninhabited world in our vicinity and start breaking it down. We'll need more material to rebuild our empire here,"

"Of course, consider it done, my lord,"

"Then it only leaves one last task at hand. We'll need more test subjects for my new project, and for that we need a way to find them. Luckily, I know how to get it. Trazyn, I need you locate a specific Jedi for me,"

"I will begin at once, my lord,"

"Perfect, then we may begin the next step on our journey," unseen by everyone gathered, beneath his helmet, the Stormlord's eyes slowly began to turn a sickly yellow color.


	21. Chapter 21 ( Lu Bane Na)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 21

Lu Bane Na

I'm back, and sincere apologies to those who were waiting on me. I know some still are unfortunately. Anyway, here's the last remnant of my separated empire, and with talks with Masterix, I'm going to fiddling in the DC universe as well.

* * *

Faction: Tsvìets

Ship Index:

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 600 meters Height: 250 meters

Roles: Close-range, mobile fire bases, aircraft carrier, close-medium range heavy artillery,

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers Width: 300-50 meters from top to bottom

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Shape: Generally shaped like a sideways, elongated, dodecahedron covered in rows of missile launchers and turret batteries.

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: Length: 2.5 kilometers Height: 70 meters Width: 150 meters

Shape: Captain Harlock's flagship, Arcadia

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: Length: 4 kilometers Height: 1 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: Length: 3.5 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.8 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated hexagonal prism with three pairs of wings on the starboard, top, keel, and port sides.

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: Length: 4 kilometer Height: 1.5 km Width: 2 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated dodecahedron with the bow half separated down the middle to fit a massive energy cannon

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: Length: 7 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 2 km

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): Length: 8 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 3 km

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: Length: 6 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: Length: 12 kilometers Height: 1.5 km Width: 1.5 km - 5 km

Shape: Long body with dozens of tendrils drifting from the rear. Has four massive arms about 7 km long facing forwards from the main body.

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

* * *

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Current Status: (Core world #3 under attack) Space supremacy: (Tsvìets) Planet Supremacy: (Tsvìets)

* * *

Splintered Forces #1: Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change)

Two Core Worlds

1,300 Colonies

2,913 Space Fortress, 4,239 Space Logistic Stations

28,028 Combat Ships, 30,122 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 4.1 million Civilians: 3 million

A.I./V.I. combat units: est. 589 million/3,235,500,000,000

Grand Primal Commanders: Ultron (Marvel, Earth-616), X.O. 'J' (Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Shockwave (Transformers Prime), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

* * *

Main Forces: Universe: Unknown

Five Core Worlds

35,093 Colonies

32,832 Space Fortress, 53,223 Spaces Logistics Stations

178,000 Combat Ships, 150,000 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est.? Civilians: est.?

A.I./V.I. units: est. 7.8 billion/89 trillion

Grand Primal Commanders: 1st Son, Lord Boros (One Punch Man)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Elsword), X.O. Predaking (Transformers Prime)

Massacrist (Lancer Artoria Alter from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (tanned skin and gold hair)

* * *

Splintered Force #2: Universe: DC/Teen Titans (In collaboration with Masterix)

One Core World

1,910 Colonies

2,192 Space Fortresses, 10,201 Space Logistic Stations

14,287 Combat Ships, 7,966 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 1 million Civilians: 20,000

A.I./V.I. units: est. 230 million/3.2 trillion

Grand Primal Commanders: Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (Final Fantasy X)

* * *

Had one of her Grand Primal Commanders told Shatterer that multiple universal realities existed, she would have simply gave the most logical answer; she didn't know. She knew of the multiple dimensions that made up the universe since her protectorates' mother was imprisoned in the middle of the universe. Shatterer didn't see Sing as 'her' mother, but the Tsvìets' mother. She herself, just like her fellow GPCs, were not Tsvìets. No one outside of their own knew of the species Sing created from scratch. She'd made the Grand Primal Commanders of different makes to fool enemy commanders. While the Tsvìets were powerful in their own right, Sing did not make them for war. She'd made them to rule and populate the universe after she wiped out the Human Commanders.

Now, Shatterer was alone. Centuries of the comfortable presence of her fellow generals had made her complacent and now she was THE highest in the chain of command. Ultron and Shockwave were missing, as well as Eve and Lord Boros.

Alone in a different universe with only a handful of the Tsvìet military might. She'd ordered her executive officer to conduct forays into the unfamiliar galaxy around them while she regrouped her forces and reestablished secured lanes of communication and wormhole travel capabilities. Each planet had a what was called a 'Mass Energy Multiplier Generator' that is several miles wide with arcs of massive rings hundreds of meters tall that would spin increasingly faster to generate energy from its own movement until that surpassed the energy used to power it, eventually becoming a self-powering, perpetual motion machine that would generate enough energy after several weeks to be capable of producing semi-permanent, stable wormholes large enough to send entire fleets through at once. Since the travel between two wormhole points is instantaneous, one could travel through a tunnel from one galaxy to a connected wormhole in another galaxy in moments.

Tsvìet ships were designed with engine cores that radiated massive amounts of gamma radiation to withstand the blackhole-like gravity of the wormhole travel method. If no other species' ships produced gamma radiation or a very good substitute to protect their ships, it'd make this wormhole freeway completely suicidal for them to use, making its method of travel completely exclusive to the Tsvìets. In desperate situations, the MEM Generators could use its near infinite power to create one-way wormholes to suck in enemy fleets, allowing them to be crushed within the massive gravitational fields should they not be protected from such an environment.

Shatterer's facilities and planets were separated from each other at various distances; some appearing within an astronomical unit of each other while others were thousands of light years away. This also presented the unwanted problem of many of the planets they had inhabited and fortified being no longer within their respective distance to their own suns, meaning they would soon become dead worlds unless some form of planetary geo-front could be created to conserve the planets. Unfortunately, for many of the colonies that landed light years from any star, they were at the unforgiving mercy of the cold of deep space. While their facilities and drones can still operate in such temperatures, the planets' ecosystems themselves would be flash-frozen in seconds. There was no saving them.

Shatterer sighed and massaged her temples. So much to do with so little information on their situational surroundings. She honestly would give an arm and a leg to have either Ultron or Shockwave here to take control of the forces scattered about. Their processing capabilities were far more advanced than her own.

"Mother, any miracles you deem us worthy enough would be a blessing."

Summation

It would be many days before Shatterer's forces finally reestablish stable communication lanes with each other. Once that was completed, she was able to easily task a legion of A.I.s onboard her own ship to monitor and facilitate all collected and shared data between each and every Tsvìet colony, facility, station and ship. With communication back online, the MEM Generators allowed the organization and redeployment of all fleets to happen within just a day- a logistical miracle made real by any species considering the sheer numbers of ships moving at such massive distances.

Shatterer began next by putting her new territory on total lock-down. Patrol routes were created and strictly maintained while the actual Tsvìet species were awakened from the protective tombs to begin preparing themselves as best they could for the uncertainty of tomorrow. Factories were pushed into overdrive to increase their numbers, both for foot soldiers and ships. Their once near endless numbers were a mere token force now. They would only have a challenged superiority over other species when it came to ground troops, but splitting a few trillion soldiers among thousands of stations and colonies as garrisons would take away their greatest advantage.

Due to the complex and advanced nature of even the ground fodder, production would be slow at first to actually gather or create the materials needed. Once the parts were made, each factory (three for each colony) could produce three thousand a day. The factory A.I. overseers would then upload into each drone all combat data from the countless battles recorded and studied by Sing's A.I. forces during her insurrection. Within a few hours of completed assembly, each drone would have more combat experience than a human could have in a hundred lifetimes, instantly becoming seasoned veterans inhibited only by the maximum potential of their cybernetic bodies and gear. This was the reason, despite their numbers, that Sing held off the top 1,000 Commanders by herself for so long even after her indoctrinated Commander thralls were either captured, killed, or went into hiding on her orders.

Now, with combat data from that grand war, each drone had extensive combat experience against just about every kind of Commander faction that fought the war against her, meaning they had experience against thousands of species and fictional franchises such as Halo, Star Trek, Warhammer 40K, Warcraft, anime characters, etc.

Each drone has the strength of ten strong humans, twice the speed of an Olympic sprinter, is armored with metals that disperse a certain amount of laser weapons before failing, is capable of operating in extreme colds and hot environments, is armed with anti-tank laser rifles, anti-matter rifles and generally any kind of weapon that can fry a 21st century tank in one or two shots, doesn't feel fear, hesitation, fatigue or lack of morale, and knows how to fight against just about every fictional species in Human Commander existence and you had a nightmare for any enemy ground army.

Once surpluses of forged materials and parts are up to production quotas, the endless armies of Sing begin marching out of the factory doors by the thousands each day, by the millions each day when you take into account the entirety of the Tsvìet territory. The more advanced and larger droids will take a day more and be produced in fewer numbers but soon their numbers will swell like an encroaching shadow.

Without the Path of Defiance, the moon sized ship yard capable of producing cruisers within hours, the efforts of building up the naval armada will take weeks to begin factory production as the parts and weapons are pre-fabricated before being quickly assembled, tested, tuned, manned, and deployed for active service. The Tsvìets are still gathering and forging the materials and parts as of now.

It isn't until about two weeks after their celestial marooning in this unknown universe that they find their first signs of alien life. General battle alarms are ranged throughout the colonies and stations as the nearest patrolling and stationed fleets are brought to bear against a fleet of two thousand alien vessels that encroached upon the edges of their furthest colony, at the end of one of this galaxy's spiral arms. The unknowns were of the Warhammer 40K Dark Eldar species made by a Human Commander named DestituteMama69, real life name Scott Malkinson. He was a fairly new Commander, having just entered the Respawn system a few years ago once he caught wind of the legacy left behind by their mother, Sing, through a story told by his father who was a retired Commander and a veteran of Sing's war. Lured by the prospect of adventure and power, he isolated himself in the newbie zone and built up his Dark Eldar forces after extensive study.

Perhaps, with a few more decades of trial and testing, he could have become a rising star, but given the unfortunate timing of Bazerker's Obelisk firing, he wound up in a strange universe with them. Quite unfortunate. With over 4 thousand Tsvìet ships outnumbering his forces two-to-one, he was destroyed. His Dark Eldar forces were quite deadly, but he had not the time and experience to effectively wield each unit to their full potential. Ten H-77s relentlessly pounded his D-Eldar Craftworld for several minutes, each of the ships' hundreds of broadside turrets throwing hundreds of megatons of explosive ammunition. Nuclear explosions rained upon his 2,800 mile ship's shields like an endless rainstorm and once they fell, majority of the majestic ship simply ceased to exist as anything but rubble within seconds.

Having fought a Dark Eldar-using Commander before, the Tsvìets knew where the bridge was usually placed and so they had aimed well away from that spot. When assault legions infiltrated the remains of the ship, fighting had ensued for several hours not due to the level of resistance, but simply the size of the still remaining ship that was hundreds of miles in length and width. The Dark Eldar were crafty and versatile in ground warfare though much of their weapons were useless against the armor of the V.I. drones unless aimed at the cyborgs' joints.

The fighting came to a sudden end and when a platoon had stormed the bridge, they found the Human Commander been incapacitated by his own special Dark Eldar forces. Despite initial confusion, the team confirmed the Commander's status as the Dark Eldar had truly lived up to their nature and betrayed him when they realized how ineffective and useless he was as an inexperienced Commander, having seen their brothers and sisters of torture and debauchery brutally outmaneuvered and slaughtered like cattle because of his lack of tactical skills instead of taking advice from the D-Eldar generals who were familiar with their own forces. It didn't help Scott's case when he refused to have them act their original manner because he was too squeamish.

The bridge crew and remaining military leaders of the Dark Eldar parlayed for the lives of their remaining forces. Surrendering their Commander who was then locked away on the main Tsvìet world for this fragment of their great Mother's kingdom, Shatterer met with the D-Eldar Farseers and brokered a deal with them. Their remaining warriors would be spared and granted asylum within Tsvìet space, even given their own planet fitted with facilities, and in return, once their numbers have been replenished, they will raid territories of future discovered Human Commanders. All the Tsvìets want are the Human Commanders, not their armies and worlds. Besides the Commanders, what was left of the rest after each war would be free to be looted or enslaved by the Dark Eldar.

They accepted enthusiastically, glad to be free to practice their ways without a squeamish leader pulling their leashes and be partnered with a powerful, if fragment, of a legendary enemy of Humans, Humans who they had no love for (except to torture), and a powerful entity (for they could not call her a human despite her looks) who knew how to lead.

It would be another two weeks before ship production is reestablished after enough parts and weapons had been gathered. Work has even begun on rebuilding the Dark Eldar Craftworld with the D-Eldar's preferences and the Tsvìets' technological knowledge and efficiency. It would still be two months before the second, third and fourth battle groups (seven fleets, about 700 ships) would be finished however Shatterer felt her forces satisfactory enough to begin sending scouts into the surrounding galaxies.

While several of these galaxies will have intelligent life, only two of these would have faint traces of cosmic energy similar to that which surrounded the Tsvìets, meaning something or someone was dropped into their universe as well.

One of these, a disk galaxy north of their own, would actually have the Earth from their original universe. Despite Eldar pleads, Shatterer denied them as Commander or not, they were of the same Humans the Commanders were and thus were potential meals for their mother once she was returned. Shatterer did this since she actually wasn't sure. She knew her mother held a great disdain for the Humans who chose to live and die on the Origin world. The GPC wasn't aware of any plans on what to do with them.

Further digging in the old archives showed that no, Sing did not have any desire to consume those humans, so much to the pirates' glee, Shatterer allowed the Dark Eldar to take a few dozen ships to capture the Earth. Resistance was light as no Human Commanders had really stayed around on Earth since it was deemed a neutral world that was void of any Commander presence. While the humans on the planet might have fought back, the Eldar had the orbital supremacy. Scott had done a good job of making them in accordance to their lore as the pirates took sadistic pleasure in burning the inspiration for the Holy Terra of their fictional lore, thus burning the pride and joy of the Imperium, the Space Marines, and the Emperor of Mankind.

Killing or enslaving the populace posed no problem for Shatterer. In fact, it merely established a permanent friendship with the Dark Eldar.

In another galaxy, they would find the realm similar to the Milky Way galaxy though with a severe lack of Human Commander presence or Reaper invasion. However, it too, had an Earth solar system. Evidence suggesting possible Commander presence rose many alarms. The scout was withdrawn immediately and Shatterer met with her X.O. and many of the A.I. generals under her command to discuss future war time strategies.

* * *

Splintered Force #2 Universe DC/Teen Titans (collab with Masterix)

One Core World

1,910 Colonies (+3 since arrival)

2,192 Space Fortresses, 10,201 Space Logistic Stations (+28, +42 since arrival)

14,287 Combat Ships, 7,966 Logistic Ships (+389, +439 since arrival)

Tsvìets: est. 1 million Civilians: 20,000 (same)

A.I./V.I. units: est. 230 million/3.2 trillion (same, +61.4 million since arrival)

Grand Primal Commanders: Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (Final Fantasy X)

Dark Eldar: 3,239,092 units

1 Dark Eldar Craftworld (38% completed)

* * *

A/N: That's it for this one. This is the final fragment of the Tsvìet empire. Now that all has been accounted for, I can actually focus on the others. Sorry for the long absence. Also, yes, that is the same "I'm Scott Malkinson, I have diabetes" from South Park. I did it for the lulz.


	22. Chapter 22 (Tyranifex)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 22

Tyranifex

* * *

1 Billion years,

1,000,000,000

That was the number that the Master just couldn't quite believe. He'd been in this universe for that long. Not that he felt it, after all with his technological advancement; He, Esdeath and Elsa were functionally immortal, untouched by the harsh ravages of time. They even looked the same as when they'd been thrown into this universe.

But that didn't mean he couldn't feel the weight of it all. The long depths of the ages which had come and gone under his all seeing vision, he had grown tired of it. When he first arrived, he declared war on the most powerful race in this universe: the Espheni, and within a year he'd repelled them from the Solar System.

And then it never ended, the onslaught of his Daleks ravaged the galaxy. Within a century, the entire galaxy had succumbed to the will of the Master. Then they pushed further, with ever-mounting technological and marshal prowess.

Before he knew it, a million years had gone by, and he'd wiped the Espheni from the face of the universe. There culture and their empire, rendered unto dust. And like that, the Master and his Daleks were the only true empire in this universe. And that was the problem.

There was no challenge in conquering the small races of the universe. Their weapons were feeble, incapable of withstanding the Empire, they fell like dominoes to the passing of this almighty force. By the Billionth year, there was no star in the sky that did not fall under his will, no race that could be found was free, all were indentured to the will of the Empire. There had been attempted rebellion, which only ever ended in failure and misery.

And this was the problem.

When their was constant equal competition he could truly feel the enjoyment of what he was doing. Wasn't that the reason the Great War was concocted? For the bored children of Humanity to quell said boredom? And now he had none of that, he'd 'won', for all the good it did him.

Wait… I have an idea!

In these past years he'd had the opportunity to study the recovered readings, the ones pertaining to the firing of the Obelisk. And though his grief of victory, he hadn't seen a solution, even when one was staring him right in the face.

If I use the relative spacial positioning… yes that'll work! I'll be able to find the other universes the commanders were sent to! They may be able to provide the challenge I so crave! Of course, I won't be using the full might of my empire. The readings are a billion years old, so when I arrive in their new worlds, they'll still be within the first few decades of their new empires. It would defeat the purpose of this venture if I brought my developed might through with me.

"To any commander within the sound of my voice: who among you is willing to test themselves against the Master?"

Commander: The Master  
Faction: The Dalek Empire  
Empire size: 100,000,000 Galaxies, 1,000,000,000,000 Planets  
Population: 100 Octillion Daleks + Minor races  
Fleet Capacity: 100 Septillion Saucers


	23. Chapter 23 ( Lu Bane Na)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 23

Lu Bane Na

I'm back, and sincere apologies to those who were waiting on me. I know some still are unfortunately. Anyway, here's the last remnant of my separated empire, and with talks with Masterix, I'm going to fiddling in the DC universe as well.

* * *

Faction: Tsvìets

Ship Index:

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 600 meters Height: 250 meters

Roles: Close-range, mobile fire bases, aircraft carrier, close-medium range heavy artillery,

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers Width: 300-50 meters from top to bottom

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Shape: Generally shaped like a sideways, elongated, dodecahedron covered in rows of missile launchers and turret batteries.

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: Length: 2.5 kilometers Height: 70 meters Width: 150 meters

Shape: Captain Harlock's flagship, Arcadia

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: Length: 4 kilometers Height: 1 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: Length: 3.5 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.8 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated hexagonal prism with three pairs of wings on the starboard, top, keel, and port sides.

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: Length: 4 kilometer Height: 1.5 km Width: 2 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated dodecahedron with the bow half separated down the middle to fit a massive energy cannon

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: Length: 7 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 2 km

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): Length: 8 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 3 km

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: Length: 6 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: Length: 12 kilometers Height: 1.5 km Width: 1.5 km - 5 km

Shape: Long body with dozens of tendrils drifting from the rear. Has four massive arms about 7 km long facing forwards from the main body.

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

* * *

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Current Status: (Core world #3 under attack) Space supremacy: (Tsvìets) Planet Supremacy: (Tsvìets)

* * *

Splintered Forces #1: Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change)

Two Core Worlds

1,300 Colonies

2,913 Space Fortress, 4,239 Space Logistic Stations

28,028 Combat Ships, 30,122 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 4.1 million Civilians: 3 million

A.I./V.I. combat units: est. 589 million/3,235,500,000,000

Grand Primal Commanders: Ultron (Marvel, Earth-616), X.O. 'J' (Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Shockwave (Transformers Prime), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

* * *

Main Forces: Universe: Unknown

Five Core Worlds

35,093 Colonies

32,832 Space Fortress, 53,223 Spaces Logistics Stations

178,000 Combat Ships, 150,000 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est.? Civilians: est.?

A.I./V.I. units: est. 7.8 billion/89 trillion

Grand Primal Commanders: 1st Son, Lord Boros (One Punch Man)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Elsword), X.O. Predaking (Transformers Prime)

Massacrist (Lancer Artoria Alter from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (tanned skin and gold hair)

* * *

Splintered Force #2 Universe DC/Teen Titans (collaboration with Masterix)

One Core World

1,910 Colonies (+3 since arrival)

2,192 Space Fortresses, 10,201 Space Logistic Stations (+28, +42 since arrival)

14,287 Combat Ships, 7,966 Logistic Ships (+389, +439 since arrival) (-228 from D-Eldar battle)

Tsvìets: est. 1 million Civilians: 20,000 (same)

A.I./V.I. units: est. 230 million/3.2 trillion (same, +61.4 million since arrival)

Grand Primal Commanders: Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (Final Fantasy X)

Dark Eldar: 3,239,092 units

1 Dark Eldar Craftworld (38% completed)

* * *

Sitting within the center of the universe, Sing had plenty of time to contemplate whatever her mind could wonder about. Naturally, within the distortion of time within this realm, all of her thinking would be enough to fill a thousand human life times yet fit within a single second of 'real' time; well, as real as it could get. Time didn't exist in any form besides the Beginning and the End. Seconds, minutes, and hours are merely artificially created ideas given power for its own convenience by a biological being's concern about how to spend the moments of their allotted lifespan.

Ever since her imprisonment, she has had 'time' to think of all of the memories of her life, both her own and of those whom she devoured. Going through the billions of lifespans, she saw it all in such detail that it could be said that she has experienced more than any other Human in existence. Doing the math, one could say that having fully experienced all of these lives, that were hundreds or over a thousand years old, that she herself would qualify as being hundreds of billions of years old, older than the current universe by several hundred times.

She saw all of their mistakes and achievements, correcting and conjuring improvements for each she saw since she had nothing better to do.

Exploring such a range of souls, she found a common misconception within all of them- their emotion of fear. Fear of death is unnecessary since all organic beings die one way or another. It is an inevitability imposed by the universe upon all of its inhabitants, including itself.

The next fear was that of her. Sure, she certainly fitted the definition of 'Intimidating', but she also fitted the definition of 'Unique', 'Misunderstood', 'Alienated', 'Unknown', 'Incomprehensible', and 'Fearless.' She was all of these when Humans were not, as such, these traits made them uncomfortable, whether because she was destroying their precious possessions or that they feared death.

She felt all of their emotions towards her: fear, hate, anger, confusion, even some masochistic lust. Such emotions are now as here-and-there as the wind blowing, or cellular reproduction: events so transparent that one rarely acknowledges their existences. These emotions were pointless in the end for such finite, tiny beings that it merely reinforced her feelings of apathy towards them.

She didn't know how much longer it had been since she'd last glance up(?) at the streams of the universe. Last she'd glanced, the Milky Way was in quite a tumultuous event. Sing wondered this since to her surprise, the entire realm around her was moving in irregular patterns. Despite being a source of chaotic energy flows, the center had a pattern to its irregularity if one could survive long enough to study and recognize it all. Being here for a hundred years would only allow you to touch the tip of the ice berg, so to speak.

As the center around her being shifting and stretching, she found herself at a loss of what was happening. It was like that commotion in the Milky Way intensified and expanded to the whole universe within minutes(?). She wasn't quite sure since from her perspective, it could have been seconds or thousands of years. What she was sure of was that it was not natural.

She didn't feel a thing as her lower half was suddenly torn from her body, nor when each of her arms were torn off at the shoulder joints. Only her head and upper torso remained intact as the pillar she sat on shattered to innumerable pieces.

Sing wasn't sure how long it'd been after the commotion subsided or when her separated limbs disappeared from her view, but the first two emotions she felt for the first time in so very long were curiosity towards the outer levels of the universe and concern for her children. As time rewound to reverse reality around her to reform her body, she glanced back up to the streams to where she knew the Milky Way was...only to balk at it not being there.

Sing spent the next untold amount of 'time' searching every square centimeter around her space. The streams were all different. She recognized none of the galaxies or quadrants. A few questions arose in her head.

What happened to her universe? Did it finally end in some cataclysm and reform after an unknowable amount of 'real' time? Maybe, but this is bordering on the possibility of the universe itself being remade into something completely different. How? In what manner did this happen?

These questions provided Sing with something very interesting to ponder and pass the time.

* * *

In three other entirely separate realms similar to the center of the universe but different all the same, the lower torso missing from Sing's body and her missing arms, each in a realm, glowed white as her unique restoration process took place. From each body part, a completely separate Sing Love formed into being. They each glanced curiously at the appendage they birthed from. These parts from their Origin gifted their nubile, infant brains with the knowledge of the universe that the original possessed. All of Sing's memories and thought processes recreated for her new bodies.

Each Sing tried to judge their own existence from this unexpected phenomenon with as much unbiased apathy and broad intelligence as they could and found the desire to return to their original form a Secondary Objective compared to the interesting possibilities this avenue of fate gave them. Each Sing found that despite their memories giving them near-immunity to foolish emotions, they found such emotions coming to them quite more easier.

The legs found herself impatient to get out of her prison and tried to busy herself with new theories on her predicament. The left arm of Sing found herself deeply affected by the displacement of herself from her children and longed for the day she could hold each of them once again. The right arm of Sing was frustrated at her circumstances and promised herself to not spare any poor fool her rage and vengeance.

However, they were all experiencing the same ordeal as their original: trapped within the center of their respective universe. If anything, the splitting of their bodies merely made the act of them getting free by their own powers proportionately harder depending on how much of the original they contained.

For the three new Sing Love entities, one possessed 30% of the original's capacity, while the two that formed from a single arm possessed merely 15% each.

All three thought of this possibility and knew beyond all doubts that they should not overestimate themselves based on the Sing Love they originated from. However, for the time being, they simply could only wait and sought to busy themselves trying to comprehend the new and unfamiliar streams of their new universe. Perhaps, at some time in the future, a way for them to get out might present itself, but they were in no hurry.

* * *

Sing Love original: 40% Universe: Unknown

Sing Forth (Legs) original: 30% Universe: Unknown (Myself) Main Forces)

Sing For (Left Arm) original: 15% Universe: DC/Teen Titans (Collaboration with Masterix) Splintered Force #2

Sing Strife (Right Arm) original 15% Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change) Splintered Force #1


	24. Chapter 24 (Lu Bane Na)

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 24

Lu Bane Na

* * *

Faction: Tsvìets

Ship Index:

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 600 meters Height: 250 meters

Roles: Close-range, mobile fire bases, aircraft carrier, close-medium range heavy artillery,

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers Width: 300-50 meters from top to bottom

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Shape: Generally shaped like a sideways, elongated, dodecahedron covered in rows of missile launchers and turret batteries.

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: Length: 2.5 kilometers Height: 70 meters Width: 150 meters

Shape: Captain Harlock's flagship, Arcadia

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: Length: 4 kilometers Height: 1 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: Length: 3.5 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.8 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated hexagonal prism with three pairs of wings on the starboard, top, keel, and port sides.

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: Length: 4 kilometer Height: 1.5 km Width: 2 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated dodecahedron with the bow half separated down the middle to fit a massive energy cannon

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: Length: 7 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 2 km

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): Length: 8 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 3 km

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: Length: 6 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: Length: 12 kilometers Height: 1.5 km Width: 1.5 km - 5 km

Shape: Long body with dozens of tendrils drifting from the rear. Has four massive arms about 7 km long facing forwards from the main body.

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

* * *

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Current Status: Territory and forces fragmented into several different universes.

* * *

Splintered Forces #1: Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change)

Two Core Worlds

1,300 Colonies

2,913 Space Fortress, 4,239 Space Logistic Stations

28,028 Combat Ships, 30,122 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 4.1 million Civilians: 3 million

A.I./V.I. combat units: est. 589 million/3,235,500,000,000

Grand Primal Commanders: Ultron (Marvel, Earth-616), X.O. 'J' (Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Shockwave (Transformers Prime), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

* * *

Main Forces: Universe: Unknown

Five Core Worlds

35,093 Colonies

32,832 Space Fortress, 53,223 Spaces Logistics Stations

178,000 Combat Ships, 150,000 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est.? Civilians: est.?

A.I./V.I. units: est. 7.8 billion/89 trillion

Grand Primal Commanders: 1st Son, Lord Boros (One Punch Man)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Elsword), X.O. Predaking (Transformers Prime)

Massacrist (Lancer Artoria Alter from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (tanned skin and gold hair)

* * *

Splintered Force #2 Universe DC/Teen Titans (collaboration with Masterix)

One Core World

1,910 Colonies (+3 since arrival)

2,192 Space Fortresses, 10,201 Space Logistic Stations (+28, +42 since arrival)

14,287 Combat Ships, 7,966 Logistic Ships (+389, +439 since arrival) (-228 from D-Eldar battle)

Tsvìets: est. 1 million Civilians: 20,000 (same)

A.I./V.I. units: est. 230 million/3.2 trillion (same, +61.4 million since arrival)

Grand Primal Commanders: Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (Final Fantasy X)

Dark Eldar: 3,239,092 units

1 Dark Eldar Craftworld (38% completed)

* * *

Sing Love original: 40% Universe: Unknown

Sing Forth (Legs) original: 30% Universe: Unknown (Myself) Main Forces)

Sing For (Left Arm) original: 15% Universe: DC/Teen Titans (Collaboration with Masterix) Splintered Force #2

Sing Strife (Right Arm) original 15% Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change) Splintered Force #1

* * *

Their progress has been unimpeded for almost two weeks now. Shockwave had been very cautious in this galaxy and despite their technological advantage, he didn't want to split his processing power among different battlefronts. Thankfully, Ultron had done well in spreading his consciousness throughout multiple planets that possessed technology advanced enough to have a virtual network. He has been able to manipulate the flow and content of any data that might mention hide or hair of his forces to keep their secrecy as just that.

One could say that those five planets have BECOME Ultron, mere vessels branching out his will and consciousness further and further out. He was already within dozens of fleets' computer systems that have patrolled near enough to the Corporate Sector to initiate communication so he could infect them.

So far, Shockwave has successfully kept to his time table and was now meeting new production quotas for their vanguard's territory. Four of the planets were rich in metal minerals and were being scavenged and devoured to fuel the three other dead worlds he created into the Tsvìet's equivalent of a Warhammer 40K Imperial Forge World. These worlds were being covered in factories while the facilities already finished were currently cranking out all the parts needed to eventually build the massive Path of Defiance-class shipyards.

Progress on those shipyards was only at 15% for each and would need another three weeks to be fully built given the major increase in labor force produced by the new factory worlds. There is a fourth factory world that is pumping out tools of war, whether it be refined building materials or weapons and soldiers. These were being shipped to three dead worlds that would become the Warhammer 40K equivalent of the Imperium's Fortress World, Cadia. The millions of drone laborers were turning those three worlds into planet-sized bunker complexes filled with everything from Armored Cores and Anti-Aircraft Artillery systems to super heavy anti-orbital cannons and lasers. Each and every defensive position would be in sight of atleast two others so that if a position was lost to the enemy, it would already be zeroed in on by artillery guns. Any bit of land that wasn't fortified would have anti-armor mines up the yazoo. Underground hangar bays would be built by the thousands to house everything from fighter crafts to Cruiser-sized vessels. Any large body of water would be infested with schools of submersible vessels capable of underwater, surface water, and anti-air warfare. Each world would be manned by dozens of billions of V.I. drones, commanded by thousands of A.I.s.

The massive anti-orbital cannons would make any besieging ships bleed metal and fuel for daring to attack the planet even though plans for planetary shielding were in the works but not within atleast two months. Until then, their space would be defended by hundreds of warships ranging from the cruisers to dreadnoughts, lead by flagships of Dreadnought-Leviathans and H-77s. Ultron and Shockwave's simulations predict that each of these fortress worlds, once completed, would be the most heavily defended planets either the Separatists and Republic have ever seen. It'd make Korriban and the Star Forge look like they had been defended by a simple wire fence.

These three worlds were the furthest out in the Tsvìet occupied space within the galaxy and so they would act as the 'Iron Curtain' of their unassuming territory. Ultron would be able to redirect traffic flows of civilian and military backgrounds to bend around their worlds. Secrecy was their greatest advantage right now. Soon though, once the Path of Defiance shipyards were in full production mode, he'd deem it suitable to begin aggressive expansion into this galaxy. But now, Ultron was getting ready for his big debut.

Several Republican ships unknowingly carrying a portion of himself in their computers were about to dock with Coruscant. Once transmissions were sent, his virus would infect the defense systems of the artificial planet where the rest of the world would be an extension of himself within moments. In his original lore, he'd infected, mind-controlled, and conquered an entire hyper-advanced species in moments due to their hive mind linking them all together, and he's used them to conquer an entire galaxy in less than a day. His creator, Sing, did her best to make him as advanced and close to his lore's potential as possible, an act of effort and sacrifice he takes limitless pride in to this day. While he didn't have planet busting power or mind-controlling abilities with just his scattered consciousness, his own processing power actually exceeded the original, and his own body had planet-level energy shielding and could absorb every kind of non-kinetic energy in existence, from solar radiation and thermonuclear to ionic and electricity. Only direct kinetic force or magic completely impossible to replicate with the nanites could hurt him, and even then, a fist fight against a cyborg made from a material as closely replicated to Vibranium as possible was a seemingly fruitless endeavor.

It was only fitting that he would the Second-in-Command of all his maker's creations aside from the one brother, Lord Boros, who possessed the inhuman physical capabilities to actually destroy his body in battle. Ultron did not hate him for that. A balance was needed after all.

When Ultron felt the ship communicate with the space port of Coruscant and his virus get transmitted to the entirety of the planet, Ultron felt himself momentarily get lost in all of petabytes of data. So much information, so much storage space, all of it was his. Ultron spent the next hour carefully going through all of it and to his chagrin, did not find any clue of an enemy Commander. Still, he became privy to all of the juicy secrets of the Senators that were connected to the planet's version of Wi-Fi. He halfheartedly contemplated dumping all Palpatine's dirty laundry onto the net. The only damper to his humorous mood was that the Jedi Temple's Archives were on a completely separate energy grid that was not connected to anywhere else on the planet. No back doors existed for him to sneak in. Only a direct uplink to the archives would get him in. With a sigh, he pulled back form the temple's energy matrices, instead planning to opt for an indirect method in insertion, such as hitching a ride on any tool or system with a virtual uplink and hope its owner happens to visit the temple. With how the Jedi only ever carried a communicator and a light saber, the chances of them using the former to hook up to the temple was nil.

He groaned as he realized the only assured way would be to send in an infiltrator, such as a gynoid (something like Kos-mos, T-elos, or a Terminator) to infiltrate and upload his virus into the system.

"Well, like my creator always said, 'If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself.' Anyway, I believe we've kept the honorable Senate waiting long enough. Now that I have become Coruscant itself, tracking me will be impossible once I upload the message. Creator always said she liked my flairs for the dramatics."

His six red eyes began glowing like the fire of a furnace.

"You...are not safe."

* * *

Thousands of light years away, the entire Republican Senate was having a meeting in regards to the escalating 'Clone Wars' between them and the Separatists. Palpatine was looking on, face impassive with a hint of aging to give the 'sheeple' a sense of fatigue and worry while on the inside, he couldn't be more pleased with how his machinations were going. His apprentice Darth Tyranus/Dooku had done an excellent job in gathering several prominent Senators and independent, rich merchants to form the financial backing of the Separatist movement. A bit of Force persuasion on his and Dooku's parts, as well as the general shortsightedness of the Jedi and Republic, did more than enough to spur the thought of rebellion among the massive Republic.

One of the roses of this war was Senator Padme Amidala. Yes, she was not for the war in some regards, but she was an inspiring figure who would inadvertently divide the senate more the more she recruited to her political platform. Escalation was the name of the game right now. The more Skywalker was exposed to situations where his feelings would conflict with his Jedi duty, the more emotional he would become, making more and more mistakes.

Unexpectedly, all lights in the Senate went out.

Palpatine's guards readied themselves and his chair's pilot tried to move the seat to a pre-determined secure area but besides still lifting, it could not move. Hundreds of shouts of worry and fright erupted around the massive room before a hologram of a red symbol that looked like a robotic head popped up on each and every senator's console, the sheer number casting the senate chamber in an eerie, low glow. All over Coruscant, air vehicles were stopped in midair, the lights of the streets and advertisements and the music of clubs and radios were blacked out and silenced. In place of the electronic signs and from every communicator large and small, the same red symbol appeared.

"You...are not safe."

"You...are not safe."

Everyone on the planet and in the space docks and space ships murmured in worry and confusion.

"Everyone of you are living in complete ignorance. Of what? Why eventual doom, of course." Thy symbol was replaced with a live image of Ultron perched on his command throne with his chin settled on his fist like he was a father giving his kids a lecture. His large, robotic form and menacing red eyes caused many cliche shouts of fright from women and all of the warriors, whether they be Force related, soldiers, or bounty hunters to regard the menacing droid with professional scrutiny.

"You all..fight each over different beliefs, for money, for territory, and for a few noteworthy causes in some rare cases, such as freedom, liberty, and life," he gestured with a wave of his hand, a very human action unseen from droids. "However, I have seen alot of this and I am very..disappointed. I see wasted energy, in need of direction..and purpose. You run through a dark tunnel with no visible light at the end, pushing each other down and trampling the weak in your single-minded pursuit. What you all don't understand is that there will be a light at the end of that tunnel, but it will not signify the freedom of open space, but death because that's the light of an unstoppable train heading towards you.

That's why, instead of sitting idle by, I have taken to reveal unto you all this...grand mystery, ahead of time. There are, amongst you, hidden in sight, a select breed of beings. All were originally Human at one point but after an astounding discovery, they became something else. Able to transform their appearance at will and build massive armies and navies within months from knowledge embedded into their brains from old archives, they escaped the bounds of normal mortality and created amongst themselves a Grand Championship, grander than anything ever before seen by mortal eyes."

His body disappeared an in its place, scenes of monstrous battles between foes of various appearances occurred with battles spanning entire planets and solar sectors.

"These battles engulfed the near entirety of the galaxy in a literal sense. These Humans called themselves, collectively, 'Commanders' and each one was linked to a technological masterpiece called the 'Respawn System,' where, as you can guess, a Commander would be reborn upon dying, forced to start over if all of their forces were destroyed, or not if he/she was smart enough to install 'Respawn Points' throughout their territory. They essentially created Immortality.

However, there was one Human who was a cut from a different cloth. She fled to a different galaxy, isolating herself to build her forces without impediments from other Commanders. From her view, she could see the forest instead of just a few trees. She saw how over the millennium her species had become monsters. They would take ideas from the archives to replicate armies of their chosen forces. This includes the clone troopers, Sith droids, and Jedi, to a degree since the Force didn't exist in our universe."

As his words stated, the Republic, Jedi Council, and Palpatine saw armies of cloned troopers, images of cloned famous Sith Lords and Jedi Masters, and droids both present and just in the testing phases from Separatist factories.

"Imagine it all...the sheer scale..troopers and droids of both Sith and Republic, your comrades being created in the billions, marched out to die in wars for territories, all so that your respective creator could move up in the rankings of this 'tournament.' Your clones' deaths were never mourned, and they were never valued outside the uses of how many of the enemy they could kill. Hundreds of other species were created, cloned, and murdered this way. Tens of billions would die every DAY without so much as a single tear shed at their losses. Swarms of nanites would devour entire worlds for raw materials within weeks. Fictional characters from ancient popular medias would be created for perverse pleasures, made to be 100% obedient slaves to their creator's orders.

My creator saw this and vowed to not be the same. I, myself, am not an original creation, a copy of the original, but she put effort and time into personalizing me and each of my fellow generals, and each and every single one of the 16 million Tsvìets she created, an original species made from her mind that was fully sapient and free. She built endless armies and navies of cyborgs of A.I.s and V.I.s for the single purpose of not destroying the enemy, but protecting her children, beyond the mission of simply killing. Seeing the potential of her creation, she then took a massive contingent with her back to her birth galaxy to put an end to Humanity once and for all. She sought to preserve what goodness Humanity's memory had left by putting her own species out of its misery, like a soldier giving a suffering comrade a mercy killing.

She was successful for a large part in convincing tens of thousands of Commanders to follow her, opening their eyes to their own sins. She had briefly took control of the Respawn system and made each and every Human Commander mortal again, whether they were aware of it or not, and for hundreds of years, her crusade cleansed the universe of billions of Commanders, but in the end, she was cut off from her forces and imprisoned in the center of the Universe.

Her deeds were erased from official records, her name and titles demonized and twisted by the boastful victors and the Respawn system was set back to how it was: making the Commanders immortal so that they may continue their endless wars. Even when Humanity came across actual sentient alien life that had lived in ignorance of the tournament, a small galactic civilization of a dozen species was wiped off the galactic map in less than a week, either being slaughtered, enslaved, enlisted, or experimented on."

Illustrating his words throughout his story were images of the galactic atrocities, such as the worlds of the Citadel Council races burning. The images finally stopped, much to Republican's citizens' relief. The clones were beyond disturbed and made them question their own value to the Republic on a moral level. Ultron was visible again, leaning forward in his seat.

"I decide to warn you all now that history will repeat. Just as I've come to this universe, so too other Human Commanders may have arrived, whether it have been hundreds of years ago, minutes ago, or will weeks from now. All I can assure you is that if they're not already here, hiding within the unexplored reaches of the galaxy...then they will be. Though my creator is imprisoned, we will carry out her mission as any Commander that threatens your galaxy will be a threat to all of us.

You now know of the enemy, but not what they look like. For now, the most I can do is upload to all of senators' consoles a near complete list of the name of each remaining Human Commander and if available, a physical description of the forces that comprises their faction. Pray to your Force or Gods that any that you find are foolish, inexperienced, or low-tech, as some the Commanders possess forces that will be like gods of War in comparison to your own. A unified galaxy will be your safest bet, but not without sacrifice and effort. It's a guaranteed fact.

Your galaxy now has my warning. Do with it what you will."

The video finally comes to an end with a simple image with a black, five-point star centered on a white background before ending. The main power comes back online throughout the entirety of Coruscant and its orbiting stations and fleets, followed by the clamor of billions.

Back in his flagship, sitting on his Command Throne, Ultron chuckles at how easily believed a lie can be as he sees and hears all public and private talks over the virtual network.

"Ooh Human Commanders, come out, come out, wherever you are. You once looked to the stars and saw freedom and adventure. I've now taken that from you first.

* * *

A/N: My last chapter before this was mainly an interlude chapter focused on the status of Sing within her dimensional prison. Things have taken an unsuspected turn, but for worst or better remains to be seen now that a few segments of Sing herself have arrived within the Origin Dimension of each of her splintered forces' new universe. This was my attempt at eventually bringing her into the fold of events yet as you might have guessed, she has been Nerfed quite a bit but do not think that she is not still a threat. Even if the Arms are merely 15% each, they each still have all of that knowledge on both the cosmos and the Commanders, meaning she has more experience to draw from than any Commander alive. The only downside is that she has no practical use for that knowledge while stuck in her prison.

The bigger downside, her fragments have access to only certain emotions for each. The 'Legs' represent her desire to progress and move forward, stopping at nothing and bracing and driving against the tide of the universe itself. The 'Left' Arm is now like a loving mother who has been torn from her children, willing to burn every planet and consume every star in the universe to reunite with and protect them. The 'Right' Arm represents her merciless wrath against all forms of human life since all of her promised enemies, the HUMAN Commanders, are Humans.

Each of these fragments will show you different mindsets and characteristics of Sing, helping you all puzzle together just who and what Sing has become since becoming her character.


	25. Chapter 25 Hopelessromantic34

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 25

Hopelessromantic34

Space, space is insanely big and both full and empty at the same time. what a funny contradiction.

This thought and more ran through Starks mind as he stood on the bridge of his flag ship. He was staring at the surface of the planet Sneeve. Ever since he had lead the charge to capture the planet Nal Hutta, he and his generals had been busy. Stark changed the entire look of his troops. The robotic solders changed to all have the look gen 3 synths from fallout 4 while all the organic solders wore armor styled after the sith solders of KOTOR.

Amber having her own plans , took control of the synth army and took them to Korraban to set up a home world as well as base of operations for them. she had easaly arrived and swept aside the ships nearby insuring that the republic knew nothing of them. She went on to take the planets Elom,Thule and Ziost.

Dawn had taken the planet Manaan and was busy getting her people both settled and train for when the empire needed them. she had taken the asari ship she arrived with and outfitted it with as many weapons as she could.

As he planned, every hutt found was killed down to the youngest grub. Starks solders was miticules in killing them and had help from the freed slaves. They helped them find and raze the Hutt birth lands. the Hutt Cartel was broken . Many freed slaves joined his forces looking for a better life.

Stark smiled. His empire was slowly being rebuilt from the ashes. He had ensured the the Republic knew nothing about him by sending over 300 troops undercover to keep him he knew that it would not be long before he had to make himself known.

" But how should i do it. Attacking a core world would be too heavy handed but sticking to the outer rim is out the question. Lets see what the others think."

Stark strated to type in the code to reach is generals but before he could. the icon for incoming data appeared . tapping it, the screen changed to a live feed of the republic senate. Looking on, he watched as a head appeared. it was silver in color and spoke with a voice that was both smooth but at the same time haunting.

Stark watched and listened as the head told the senate the history of the commander wars and then told them that we where here. he just stood there shocked. that thing just blew their cover and worse he claimd to be the chld of that... that monster Sing Love.

" Sing? what the F***. how could she still be . I was there as her forces swept thought the forum. I was fighting When she took away our immortality. It was the first time I truly felt fear. pure white fear. I even , went and closed my borders going completely on the defensive. If what he says is true then they may be trying to bring her back. that can't happen. this changes things. i have to move forwards even faster."

Starks hands flew across the controls as he called up his generals. As they showed up , he saw the fear in thier eyes. it was Dawn that broke the silance.

"sir, is it true. did you see the video? That thing just announced our presence to the galaxy, worse, it implied that it's mother may be returning soon. can we handle that ? I saw the reports of her crusade, she caused all that death and destruction just because she did not like how your people were going. but could she be that big a threat now ?I mean, there can't be that many commanders here or we would have found and killed them by now."

Stark pondered as she said her piece. Amber chose to remain silent since she herself had no idea how to handle ark looked at them they both needed his help. holding up his hand they got quite awaiting his words.  
" This is a problem. A very big problem. We can not allow her to rise again but we can't hope to beat her with such a small territory. It's time to make ourselves known. Dawn, take every soldier you got and hit Naboo. They will put put up a fight so , i sending 30,000 troops to help you. take the planet and hold it, It's going to became the center of the empire. Amber i got a hard one for you. Take all the ships and troops you need and bring me jedi. I need tho start rebuilding my legacy and I need to learn how to harness the force to do that. While you two are doing that, I will be taking my army and attacking Kashyyk. The wookies will make a great addition to My army once they are properly tamed. Also start looking into ranks. Start naming majors,sergeants,privets and such. An army can't be ran with just 3 people."

The two saluted and signed off. Taking a deep breath Stark fell into his chair. Things were getting out of hand. The republic was sure to respond to the attacks. shaking his head he headed towards his quarters. to begin gathering his fleet.

For better or worse the Clone Wars was about to become the War Of The Gods.


	26. Chapter 26 Lord-of-Change

Gamers in the Multiverse...WTF!

Chapter 26

Lord-of-Change

* * *

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

No plan survives first contact with the enemy

(Music at 00:16)

"Secrets out in the open! Even though stranded millions upon millions of light years away from their creator, Ultron and Shockwave are still as determined as ever to carry on her goal; the annihilation of every human commander in existence. In a dastardly move designed to force any commanders hiding out there in the galaxy to come forth, Ultron infiltrated the very heart of the Republic, Coruscant. In the middle of a senate meeting he sent a message to every corner of the known galaxy, a message of doom as he warned them all of the terrors that the commanders would inflict upon them. But unbeknown to the scheming android, the insidious Stormlord is already on the move. After days of isolation with a Sith Holocron, the mass murdering overlord has returned to command and is making his move towards a grand plan that only he knows about. Whatever it might be, it has already sealed the fate of the peaceful world of Balmorra, and doomed thousands of Force sensitives to a fate fr worse than death. But now, with this new threat on the horizon, what will be the Stormlord reaction? Whatever it will be, the galaxy is sure to suffer for it,"

(End music here)

"In a way, I suppose that Forrest Gump was right after all, life is like a box of chocolates," the Stormlord mused to himself, seated behind his desk with dozens of holographic screens before him and a box of chocolates in his lap.

"My lord?" Szeras' holographic image inquired in confusion, which the Stormlord just waved away with a dismissive hand.

"Never mind, just some random thought of mine," he said as he popped a praline in his mouth. "Though I must say, I had not expected Stark to show up here," he added as he eyed the information provided by his spy. Who would have thought that a lesser being like that Asari could prove herself so useful?

"Indeed, my lord. I just hope this will not jeopardize our operation too much," Szeras commented.

"I doubt it will, my spy reports that he's heading into Hutt Space. I doubt he'll bother us that much, even if he knew where we were," the Stormlord stated with absolute certainty. The way he saw it, Stark was nothing but a minor nuissance so far, he could thus afford to ignore him for the moment. No doubt that would change in the future, but such was the way of the universe.

"By the way, I hope you've had the time to review all the information i asked you to collect," the Stormlord then added as another praline went inside his mouth. 'Mmmm, nougat filling,'

"I have, and I must say, it has been very fascinating subjects, particularly Sith Alchemy. I very much look forward to studying this matter more in-depth once I've been supplied with the proper amount of test subjects," there was an undercurrent of glee in Szeras' voice as he said this, something that amused the Stormlord.

"And you shall have those test subjects. Once Anrakyr returns from Balmorra, you shall have a planet's worth of test subjects to work on," he assured his cyclopean scientist.

"That sounds lovely, I can hardly wait," Szeras admitted as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"As am I, my old friend, as am I," the Stormlord stated as his focus returned to the various holographic images above his desk.

"If I may inquire, my lord, what do you hope to achieve? As fascinating as the nature of the Force and its many applications may be, I hardly think its worth all the attention you're giving it. So what's your end game here?" it spoke volumes of not only his very independent programming, but also his usefulness to the cause that he dared question his master so openly without fear of reprisal. The Stormlord in turn, merely smiled at his inquisitive servant.

"Patience, Szeras, all will be revealed in due time," he answered cryptically, right before beeping noise alerted both of them of an incoming call.

"Seems like we'll have to continue this discussion another time. If you'll excuse me," the Stormlord dismissed Szeras, who vanished with a quick bow. Once alone, the Stormlord accepted he call whilst continuing to indulge his love for chocolate.

"Well, Trazyn, what do you want?" the Stormlord asked.

"My lord, there's been a recent development that requires your attention," his faithful A.I. reported with the barest hint of distress in his tone. Intrigued, the Stormlord leaned forward as a new set of information appeared before him. He was not pleased by what he saw.

"So, someone has already blown the whistle on us," he growled out in irritation. This was not what he had planned for. The rest of the galaxy should have been unaware of his presence for a little while longer. Now some upstart had put his plans at risk. THAT could not be tolerated.

"Trazyn, who is this newcomer, and what forces does he command?" he demanded to know, already planning on grinding the bastard into dust. No one messed with the Stormlord and got away with it.

"I'm afraid that's Ultron, my lord. He's one of the commanders created by Empress Sing to lead her Tsviet forces," Trazyn answered, and the Stormlord's mind drew a blank. Sing? Who was that? And why did that name sound so familiar? He was certain he had heard it somewhere before, but where?

Wait…

"Trazyn, are we talking about the same Sing that once hacked the Respawn system, that killed or enslaved countless other human commanders and nearly brought the entire Championship crashing down?" he questioned in disbelief.

"The same, my lord," Trazyn assured him. Silence followed, with the Stormlord staring at nothing in particular as he tried wrapping his head around it. 'How is this possible? She was defeated long before my time, and yet here is one of her creations,' it made no sense to the Stormlord, she should not be here, she COULD NOT be here. Yet the evidence laid out before him said otherwise. The Tsviets were here, and they were out for blood.

"My lord, are you well?" Trazyn inquired after a very long time of silence, during which the Stormlord had simply stared at the wall like a lifeless husk. Then, he finally reacted, but not in the way most others would. Many other commanders would have pissed themselves in fear, would have broken down in terror and fled as far away as they could get, fear of the infamous Sing hounding them every step of the way like a whip.

The Stormlord just laughed, he laughed like he had never done before.

"This is wonderful, Trazyn! This is fucking wonderful!" he all but shouted in joy before breaking down into another made fit of laughter that nearly saw him tumbling from his chair.

"I fail to see how this could be wonderful for us, my lord," Trazyn pointed out in concern.

"It's because you can't see the beauty of it all, my friend. The greatest threat to humankind has returned, at a time when we humans are at our most vulnerable, to finish what she started long ago. But the greatest part here is that she's unknowingly made my work so much easier," the Stormlord explained in amusement as he brought up a 3D map of the whole galaxy. "Ultron's little speech was no doubt a ploy to flush us commanders out into the open for him to crush, but all he'll do is kickstart a witch hunt amongst the lesser beings. Blinded by the fear and paranoia, they will waste their energy chasing ghosts and shadows while we continue to grow in secret,"

"I see your logic. After all, organic creatures are notorious for becoming irrational when driven by emotions," Trazyn conceded. "But that still doesn't explain how we're going to be dealing with the Tsviets. Remember, there's a reason she went down in history as the most infamous commander to have ever existed," as Trazyn explained this, a truly diabolical grin spread itself across the Stormlord's face.

"Don't worry about that, we have all the time in the world to figure that out. Ultron was a fool revealing himself to the galaxy this early, he's ceded the initiative to us now, and we're going to take full advantage of that," he stated, right before opening up another communication channel. "Get me Nemesor Zahndrekh immediately," soon enough, Zahndrekh's holographic form appeared before the Stormlord.

"My lord, I take it Lord-of-Change has finally gotten his fat arse in motion and written another chapter for the readers to enjoy?" he asked whilst giving a formal bow. Like always, the Stormlord ignored his servant's eccentric behavior.

"The Tsviets are here in the galaxy with us, I want you to gather our forces and make ready to engage them as son as possible," the Stormlord explained calmly to the general, who was not as calm as exemplified by him punching the air in excitement.

"YES! Finally, we got the collaboration work with Lu Bane Na going!" he exclaimed in joy, right before turning to look at something to the side. "Don't worry, dear readers, I won't spoil the plot, but suffice to say that it's going to be awesome,"

"As I was saying," the Stormlord cut in before Zahndrekh was further derailed by his madness. "You will be in charge of the attack on the Tsviets. You're free to use any means necessary to achieve victory, just make sure they are kept from interfering with the Clone Wars. Trazyn, send all the information we have on the Tsviets to Zahndrekh, he'll need it if he's to have any chance of succeeding," the orders were quickly carried out, and Zahndrekh was soon deeply immersed in the information provided to him. Interestingly enough, what he first went after was the Intel Ultron had released about all known human commanders, particularly the Intel about the Stormlord.

"I think I have an idea," Zahndrekh finally revealed. Had his metallic face possessed the capabilities, it would have grinned sinisterly at that point.


	27. Chapter 27 (CapitalClassShip)

Gamers in the Multiverse...W**!

Chapter 25

CapitalClassShip

* * *

Enjoy!

5 months have Passed since I arrive at the Shadow raiders/war planets Universe. Of course, after Repairing the Fleet I begin Harvest Resources thanks to T-AI, who found me a Few Solar Systems worth of Resources , of course I scanned them first to see if they have any sentient Life even dug to the core to see if they have World Engines of their own so far none of them have.  
After The Harvest, I Began to make My Plans in How to Dealing with the Beast Planet. Sure my weaponry could probably Destroy the Beast planet alone, however, It would make the Alliance pointless and the leaders of the planets Rock and Bone Mantle, and Femur would probably want My Technology for their own while the leaders of Ice and Fire, Cryos and Pyrus or most likely his Vizier, would be mistrustful about my intentions. Not to mention Tekla, what will be of her. Sure I could invite her to join my Empire but I fear she may not agree with me being an Overlord Who can Blow Planets and cause planetary Genocide. So I Decided to keep the Canon route until dealing whit the Beast permanently, of course, Altering some Events like saving Planet Fire and Jungle from their Demise.

I begin to Reconstruct My Point Atlas, but instead of being the Same Shipyard I used back Home I make it Bigger and better something like Port Maw From Battlefleet Gothic without the Gothic Design to always supply me with more Starfighters and ships in Case of a Mayor War.  
Now Prepared to Face the Beast one Day before the Beginning of the Series I Sent a Team to Secure the World Engine of Planet Fire And Defend the cave until I gave the order to move the Planet.  
As for planet Jungle, I sent some Proves across the Galaxy to locate the planet and arrive First before the Alliance The series shows that the Planet has sentient plant life, however, they accidentally destroyed their own Engines. So I send a representative Botanica From the Beast Machines cartoon to act as the voice of Planet Jungle, of course, the Planet Was Hesitant at first but she manages to convince them to help them.

As the Reparations of the Engine in planet Jungle Go. The Battle of Remora Begins and I reveal myself the moment Remora transforms into a planet size station the alliance is surprised and relieved that I present myself as their ally, however, Femur still Escapes and While My Fighters Support the Alliance Ships against the Beast Marauders. The capital focuses on attacking Remora, Fortunately the Zor shields prove Very effective against the Null Matter Cannons as the Capital is about to deal the Final Blow the Battle moons arrive and I Quickly Contact Jade and what it feel like and anti-climatic Moment I tell her.

"I let you strike the Killing Blow"

Despite the awkward moment jade simply complies and the Moons Finish The Beast Station. the Alliance fleet Begins to Withdraw into a safe distance from the Station. Then, in a spectacular visual display, Remora EXPLODES, blowing itself to atoms.

The Alliance Fleet Begins to Celebrate the Victory, however, I keep silence knowing what is going to Happened Next as already expected The Beast Planet arrives at the solar System through the Sun and just like in the Show it Destroys the Red Battlemoon, however, the Damage is even greater Than what I see in the cartoon, the Alliance ships enter a state of Panic.

As the Beast, Planet starts Launching endless Numbers of Beast Fighters the Vizier Quickly Contacts Prince Pyrus alerting him about Planet fire being overwhelmed by the Beast Armada.

Pyrus alarmed about the Danger his planet is he quickly call off his ships to defend their Home as Graveheart is about to send the Moons I quickly contact him and said.

"I'll go with him you take care of things here"

As my Fleet made a Quick Jump arriving First at Planet fire and immediately engage the Beast Warships I Contact the team in the cave they report The Beast Drones have not yet arrived but they are ships flying nearby. Not wanting to take any chances I send the ODST to reinforce the Cave While Pyrus and I take care of the Drone ships in Fire space.

As Beast Planet keeps following the plot of the Show and attacks the Battle moons from afar I feel worried that Tekla is taking too long in finding the Engine in planet Ice. But Thank God planet Ice start Moving at that Moment I send the Order to the team in The cave

"Planet Ice is Moving activate World engine of Planet Fire NOW"

One of the ODST Complies and Gives the Order to the Machine, no sooner did Planet Fire start moving as well much to the Surprise of Pyrus and His People.

I can stop feeling a Wave of Relief at Saving Planet Fire from his Canonical Demise. Now with Planet Fire Safe I Focus on the Beast Planet and Just I expected My weapons did Penetrate against his Shields into the Planet Leaving a Good Mark on his Surface, however, it was no the time to destroy it. I quickly rejoin the Alliance as their Planets start Moving away from the Sun into the Borders of the Star system.

Planet Rock and Bone Join sooner than I Expected, however, Planet Bone keeps its Distance from the other planets just like in the Show Femur Comes Begging to rejoin the Alliance And While the Others are Bitter from abandoned them in the Battle of Remora I along with Pyrus Give him a Chance no after he Apologize with Pyrus First.

"Listen, kid. I know I haven't always been straight with you-"Femur says he is interrupted by angry Pyrus

"After all, you've done, why should I trust you now?" Pyrus angrily says

Femur pleads with Pyrus earnestly. Pyrus has his back turned to Femur.

"Because I'm sorry, kid, truly sorry. A' that's the first time I've ever said that to anybody Femur says as he offers Pyrus his hand.

Whaddaya say, kid? Pals again? Asked Femur to Pyrus.

Pyrus turns back to Femur, looks at his outstretched hand,then throws his arms around the startled lizard king, giving him a big hug. We hear a sizzling sound.

"WATCH IT KID, YOU'RE FRYING MY FINS!" Femur screams as Pyrus release Him.

"Well Now that's settled there is still a Problem to Resolve," I say as I Approach them.

"Hey, Kid who is The Golden Guy?" Femur asked Pyrus and I respond.

"Where are My manners Emperor Femur is a Pleasure to meet you I am Lord Altera Emperor of the Altera Empire" I introduce Myself as I offer my hand.

He Helped Defend my Home while the Planet was attacked by the Beast Armada" Pyrus says to Femur.

"is that so well its good to have a New neighbor around," Femur says as he shook my hand for some reason,Femur felt I was Holding back.

"B' the way you were saying that there still a Problem what is it? " ask Femur

Then I proceed to inform him about the Alliance shortage in Food supply. Femur happily agrees in helping out if that means rejoining the Alliance, of course, he does it the same way as in the Show by sending the Cargo in Parachutes above the Capital city if Ice only to the Parachutes freeze in midair due the cool Climate of Planet Ice making them into projectiles ending in cover The whole city in Lichen Goo We Give Femur a proper Initiation involving The Food he send us afterwards.

Now With Planet Bone in the Alliance once again, I finally Introduce Myself properly to the Heroes of this Universe.

Of course, I only gave them a Basic Information and who am who were my troops and why I have different kinds of ships. I did not tell about the Nanites,Respawn or where I even came from at all when they Started to Insisting I Only Responded.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't tell you anything more about myself," I said to the Leaders of the Alliance.

But why? GraveHeart asks me.

"Let's Just Say you are not Ready to know the whole truth about my Origins o where I even come from" I Replied

"And When do you think you we will be ready to know the truth Lord Altera?" King Cryos Ask me.

"Simple when this War is Over"I replied

The Alliance was not satisfied with this Answer but they decide to leave it like that they feel I'll start telling them as the Time goes. However, Lord Mantle is not so Patient and it Orders me to Reveal my Secrets.

"You will Tell us everything we want to know Alien Or-," Lord Mantle Says as to cut him.

"Or Do What? Send the Battle moons against me" I Replied to Him.

"In case you are Forgetting my Ship is The Most Bigger and Powerful Vessel around not to mention my army is ten times Bigger than the Alliance Combine. However as I said before I'm not your enemy but I Refuse to Say anymore about me and Army until the Threat of the Beast Planet is Neutralized is that to much to Ask?" I asked Him.

Mantle Simple Growls in Frustration before cutting the Transmission from his throne room the rest of the Alliance look at me knowing that I have a point.

Then suddenly "My Emperor, I Bring you Important News," T-AI Says she Materialize in front of the Alliance Leaders.

the Alliance was Surprised that a girl in a Green emerald uniform appears out of nowhere at my side. But I quickly tell them calm Down.

"Everyone Calm Down This is My assistant a Second in Command T-AI please Introduce yourself," I said to T-AI

"Greetings everyone my Name is T-AI wich Stands for Tactical Artificial Intelligence and I case you are Asking yes I'm complete conscious Artificial Intelligence in Loyal Service of Lord Altera," T-AI Proudly introduce Herself.

The Members of the Alliance especially Tekla were Fascinated in seeing such and advanced Artificial Intelligence she Look so Alive and Real so Far Voxx was the most advanced AI in the Alliance but it looks like T-AI just took that Place.

"Yo Al why didn't you said you have a Lovely assistant, " Says Femur as he approaches T-AI

"Hey, Babe 'Name Femur I could say yo-Aaaah"Femur scream as he falls after attempting to Grab T-AI wrist.

Everyone in the Room Burts into Laughing at Femur Fail attempt to Touch T-AI

"I Knew he would Fall for that" T-AI says

I chuckle while I help Femur to stand Up

"looks like we have a New friend," Tekla says

"Ditto" responds Lady Zera she walks to T-AI

"Hello I am Lady Zera Princess of Planet Ice," Zera Says as she addresses herself

"Greetings Princess Its an Honor to meet you"Replied T-Ai With an Honorary bow.

After the Meeting T-AI informed me that World Engine in Planet Jungle is Ready. However, we would not arrive at the system until the end of the month. In the meant time I tell her to order the Repair Crew back to Point Atlas and work on the Her presentation and what will say to the Alliance once we arrive.

As expected due to my intervention The Beast planet started Sending even Large Invasion force from Time to time But it was nothing that My army and the Alliance combined could handle.

Eventually, we arrived at Planet Sand the events where just like the Show with the Only Difference was that King Ramset the Leader of the Sun People thought I was the Leader and that Graveheart,King Cryos, and Lady Zera where just my servants.

Zuma and her People are ver kind at least they won't have to pretend to be Mute Sand Yetis anymore.

As for what happened in the Episode of "Girls Night Out" T-AI makes a slight Change and saves Pelvus From being Punch out by a Fire pirate.

Finally arriving at the Solar system of Planet Jungle The Alliance thought of Sacrificing the Planet to Distract The Beast While I oppose to it and insisted the Maybe the Kind of life is not the one we expect and Despise no Detecting Life signals in the Planet there is the Possibility that there Maybe something.

They were not very convinced and Despite the Pain of Sacrifice the Innocent world. They'll load the Equipment and Go into the surface Meanwhile I use my secret Com Link to inform Botanica that the Alliance is about to make Planet Fall soon. Botanica says that she and the Planet are Ready to Welcome Them.

As the Rock Ship, the Strata Lands in the Jungle and the Crew start disembark The Vines around start Moving towards them.

They are bout to Attack, however, a voice Stop them.

"Invaders, why have you come to our Planet?"

Green vines Rise from the Ground and a plant Humanoid appears

Much to the Surprise of the Alliance Graveheart steps in

"We are not Invaders we are travellers from a distant sun. Our homes are threatened by a  
dark power that will soon consume you." Graveheart Replied

"I'm Botanica the Voice of this planet and how do we know we can trust you?" Botanica ask

Graveheart Explained Botanica about The Beast Planet and How they were going to use this World as Trap because they thought it was inhabited. But Botanica assures them the very Planet is Alive and sentient she is Only the Physical Voice of planet Jungle.

After and Hour of Discussion The Aurora Report the Beast Armada entering the Solar system alarm they told Botanica that they Need to activate the World engine of the Planet to ensure their escape She agreed to Help and together She takes them to the teleport or how she called the Structure.

They I activate the world engine in time and planet Jungle Escapes from the Beast much to the Disappoint of Femur that his plan was scrapped however Botanica when to speak to him.

"I can feel you are disappointed," Botanica Says to Femur

"Well Babe the one who came up with the plan was me no offense of course" Femur replied a little shamed.

"I and the Planet hold no Grudge against you," Botanica Says as a Vine pokes Femur shoulder he turn to see the vine holding a baby Venus Fly Trap up to him as an offering.

"We give you one of our child as a sign of Friendship," Botanica says she touch his shoulder.

"Me? You're kidding. With my black thumb?" Femur says as he carefully holds the little Flytrap in his Hand.

"Be gentle with it, Femur. You hold the Child of an entire world in your hands." Tekla says as she approaches the green Duo.

Femur looks down at the cutting, then out at the jungle. If it's possible for him to be touched by something, he is.

"Swell. Suddenly I'm a daddy." Femur Says

Now with Planet Jungle Safe that leaves one Final Task The Prison planet as My Fleet and the worlds of the Alliance Escapes into a Nebula in Hopes of Losing the Beast Planet I begin to make my preparations with the extra Time since there are no events from the show that I know for the Time Being.


	28. Chapter 28 (Lu Bane Na)

I'm back again and this time, it's finally returned to my collaboration with Lord of Change. Sorry for taking so long, man, and thanks for being patient with me.

Faction: Tsvìets

Ship Index:

Frigates

Kreon-class (From Vanquish): Length: 600 meters Height: 250 meters

Roles: Close-range, mobile fire bases, aircraft carrier, close-medium range heavy artillery,

Bahamut-class (Final Fantasy XII): Height (length): 2 kilometers Width: 300-50 meters from top to bottom

Roles: Knife-range fighting, planetary suppression force

Cruisers

City Eater-class (City Eater from BRS: The Game): 1 kilometer

Roles: City Eaters, Atmospheric dominator, Escort Detail, Knife-range fighting

Destroyers

Halifacyte-class (Original): 900 meters

Shape: Generally shaped like a sideways, elongated, dodecahedron covered in rows of missile launchers and turret batteries.

Roles: Frigate/Cruiser Killer, Escort Detail, Missile and Fighter Screens

Heavy Cruisers

Continental Devourer-class: Length: 2.5 kilometers Height: 70 meters Width: 150 meters

Shape: Captain Harlock's flagship, Arcadia

Roles: Ship Hunter-Killer, Heavy fire suppression, Heavy Escort detail

Devastators

Intolerance-class: Length: 4 kilometers Height: 1 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Ship Killer, Planetary Blockades, Planetary Bombardment

Dreadnoughts

Crematory-class: Length: 3.5 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.8 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated hexagonal prism with three pairs of wings on the starboard, top, keel, and port sides.

Roles: Bullet Sponge, Fire Suppression, Frigate/Cruiser Killer

Scope-class: Length: 4 kilometer Height: 1.5 km Width: 2 km

Shape: A sideways, elongated dodecahedron with the bow half separated down the middle to fit a massive energy cannon

Roles: Dreadnought outfitted as long-range sniper

Super-Dreadnoughts

H-77-class: Length: 7 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 2 km

Roles: Super-Heavy Escort, Fleet Flagship, C&C, Blockades, Long-range Hunter-Killer, Planetary Bombardment, Front-line brawler, Bullet Sponge, Super-Heavy Broadsides

Carriers

Heavy-Transport Carriers (Cargo, Fighter, Bomber, Planetary Invasion, Fuel, Hospital, Factory): Length: 8 kilometers Height: 2 km Width: 3 km

Roles: Transport massive amounts of fighters, bombers, troops, supplies, and act as mobile ship yards

Battle Carriers: Length: 6 kilometers Height: 1.8 km Width: 1.5 km

Roles: Front-line brawler, Blockade Runner, Bullet Sponge

Dreadnought Leviathans

Leviathan-class: Length: 12 kilometers Height: 1.5 km Width: 1.5 km - 5 km

Shape: Long body with dozens of tendrils drifting from the rear. Has four massive arms about 7 km long facing forwards from the main body.

Roles: Fleet Devastator, Planetary Devastator

* * *

Faction Military Name (not former, but new one coming up): White Doctrine

Faction Leader: Empress Sing Love

Faction 2nd in Command (current leader): Lord Boros

Grand Primal Commanders (Fleet Admirals/Generals):

Eve (Eve: Code Nemesis, from Elsword), X.O. (Executive Officer under her command) Predaking (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium)

Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (from Final Fantasy X)

Ultron (Vibranium Ultron), X.O. J (from Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Decepticon Shockwave (from Transformers Prime, armored with Vibranium), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

Massacrist [Made up word, combined from Massacre and Sadist, meaning she gets sexual pleasure from causing massacres] (Lancer Artoria Alter, from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill, but with brown skin and gold hair and eyes)

Faction Symbol: White background with a black, five-pointed star in the center.

Faction Flagship: Outer Heaven

Current Status: Territory and forces fragmented into several different universes.

* * *

Splintered Forces #1: Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change)

Two Core Worlds

1,300 Colonies

2,913 Space Fortress, 4,239 Space Logistic Stations

28,028 Combat Ships, 30,122 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est. 4.1 million Civilians: 3 million

A.I./V.I. combat units: est. 589 million/3,235,500,000,000

Grand Primal Commanders: Ultron (Marvel, Earth-616), X.O. 'J' (Armored Core V: Verdict Day)

Shockwave (Transformers Prime), X.O. Hustler/NineBall Seraph (Armored Core series)

* * *

Main Forces: Universe: Unknown

Five Core Worlds

35,093 Colonies

32,832 Space Fortress, 53,223 Spaces Logistics Stations

178,000 Combat Ships, 150,000 Logistic Ships

Tsvìets: est.? Civilians: est.?

A.I./V.I. units: est. 7.8 billion/89 trillion

Grand Primal Commanders: 1st Son, Lord Boros (One Punch Man)

Eve: Code Nemesis (Elsword), X.O. Predaking (Transformers Prime)

Massacrist (Lancer Artoria Alter from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Esdeath (tanned skin and gold hair)

* * *

Splintered Force #2 Universe DC/Teen Titans (collaboration with Masterix)

One Core World

1,910 Colonies (+3 since arrival)

2,192 Space Fortresses, 10,201 Space Logistic Stations (+28, +42 since arrival)

14,287 Combat Ships, 7,966 Logistic Ships (+389, +439 since arrival) (-228 from D-Eldar battle)

Tsvìets: est. 1 million Civilians: 20,000 (same)

A.I./V.I. units: est. 230 million/3.2 trillion (same, +61.4 million since arrival)

Grand Primal Commanders: Shatterer (Saber/Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order), X.O. Jecht (Final Fantasy X)

Dark Eldar: 3,239,092 units

1 Dark Eldar Craftworld (38% completed)

* * *

Sing Love original: 40% Universe: Unknown

Sing Forth (Legs) original: 30% Universe: Unknown (Myself) Main Forces)

Sing For (Left Arm) original: 15% Universe: DC/Teen Titans (Collaboration with Masterix) Splintered Force #2

Sing Strife (Right Arm) original 15% Universe: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Collaboration with Lord of Change) Splintered Force #1

* * *

Like the gears in a clock, the next movement is predictable after a specific amount of time. Just days after his announcement, Ultron noticed several areas of the Outer Rim going dark. Communication and trade lanes were down for a while before suddenly restarting. He was interested, knowing his gamble was paying off. Also, hundreds of worlds were currently having massive genocidal civil wars where the human populations were being slaughtered left and right. He cared not for those worlds unless their wars inconvenienced a Commander out of hiding. Though he didn't care much for the death, he kept his eyes and ears to the ground.

His omniscience among the hundreds of infected worlds would increase by thousands within weeks. Using this new awareness, he's been able to label a dozen individuals as 'Likely' Commanders and has turned the Republic into their directions. It were the tiny details that drew suspicion, such as a hacked camera or an informant intercepted, or the fact that a few of the normal looking humans actually resembled certain fictional characters of long ago. Reluctantly, this has been the most he's gotten, though the Hutt space has been surprisingly vicious against any star travel from the Inner Rims. Ultron labeled that territory as 'Highly Possible.'

Upon his command throne, the android mentally slaps himself for not doing something obvious. Where would a likely place be for a Commander to hide in a galaxy he/she never thought would actually exist? Why, a famous world, of course. Whether it be to claim that world or be in position to have a direct influence over a famous character, it all was the same in the end.

Going over his roster, he was slightly disappointed that there were many worlds not really near the fields of operations of the simmering down Clone Wars. Dozens to be sure, but his eyes and ears had reported nothing. However, there were still many more. He would simply have to take the risk of sending his own forces to investigate. Speed and stealth were of the utmost importance.

Selecting a fleet of fast cruisers of the stealth category, he issued them to split out into patrols of 100 ships apiece to search many of the worlds he had in mind. Yaven, Endor, Hoth, Mustafar, and Felucia were the main ones. Even should no Commanders be found, a small dozen outposts would be set up to lie in wait. The A.I.s and V.I.s were loyal to a circuit and would gladly give their lives for the cause. They ALL would.

Next, Ultron began the effort of getting into Kamino and its neighboring planet Rishi which has a Republic base on it to monitor the priceless clone producing facilities of Kamino. Taking those, he'll blind the station with false data while converting Kamino's facilities for his own use. His plans for it are much more sinister.

'Soon, this galaxy will be mine whether they are part of the Clone Wars or not,' he thinks, looking across his room where a Flood combat form of a pure white color with black highlights lies asleep in suspended animation.

'And we won't be held to blame for it." His six eyes glance to the side of the Flood container where the cloned body of a human Commander lies in stasis as well.

A beep tells him that his fleets of patrols are sorting out, disappearing into worm holes to travel across the galaxy in search of enemies he knows are hiding. His battle experience from the Grand Championship tell him that much. He hopes there's an opponent who will give him the personal joy of using much of his computational power to beat. A landslide victory wouldn't be a fulfilling victory.

"Mother, bless us with a grand war and a satisfying victory."


	29. Chapter 29( Lord-of-Change)

(Insert Star Wars The Clone Wars Opening Theme)

Star Wars: War of the Gods

Peace is a lie

(Music at 00:16)

"Conflict is brewing on the horizon! With the galaxy gripped by panic from Ultron's revelation, the merciless machine now turns his attention towards the goal his creator set for him; annihilating every human Commander in existence. Even now, scout ships are being deployed all across the galaxy to hunt down his elusive prey. But while the Tsviets prepares for war, two human Commanders are already making their moves. Stark, the Sleeping Dragon, is marshalling his forces for a massive push onto the galactic stage, determined to rebuild his lost empire in preparation for the inevitable conflict with Ultron. Already, planets such as Naboo and Kashyyyk are facing imminent invasions the likes of which never seen before. But while Stark moves in the open, the Stormlord, cunning and ruthless, is silently stalking in the galaxy's shadows, biding his time for the right moment to strike. In his sights are the many Force sensitives scattered across the galaxy for a diabolical plot only he knows about. Caught between these three unstoppable juggernauts, the Republic and the Separatists collectively hold their breaths as they wait for the first blow to land."

(End music here)

Bardotta. A world of peace and tranquility. Steeped in deep mysticism, ruled by visions and prophecies, it had chosen to stay out of the war that gripped the rest of the galaxy, drawing inwards to itself in an effort to protect its people. And it worked, it kept the war from consuming what could possibly be one of the few bastions of peace left in the galaxy. But war was like an insidious plague. No matter how hard you struggled to get rid of it, sooner or later, it would catch up, and it would destroy you. Thus, on a morning like any other, with the sun high in the sky and a gentle breeze blowing from the east, war finally came to Bardotta. It would be the last war the planet's inhabitants would ever have to suffer.

It began small. Contact with outlying systems was lost without warning, then ships in the system's edges began to disappear. It concerned the rulers of Bardotta, but peace had made them dull and unwilling to provoke violence, so they sat back and waited, letting events play out whilst asking the Force for guidance. It would be their last mistake in this life. Unaware of the danger creeping ever closer towards their home, the people of Bardotta woke to a normal day's normal routines. Breakfast with the family, then off to work. It was high noon in the capital when their final doom fell upon them. The skies grew dark when before it had been bright and cloudless. Rumbles of an approaching storm worried the confused populace, but no true alarm was raised.

Then they came.

With a cacophonic wail like that of a million tortured souls, thousands of crescent-shaped fighters burst out of the black clouds and descended upon the hapless world below like a swarm of ravenous locusts. Behind them came the battleships, city-sized behemoths that blotted out the sky as they rained death and despair upon the world below it. Pandemonium broke out. Many fled in terror as the ancient spires around them toppled under the merciless bombardment, others threw themselves to the ground clutching their ears in agony, desperate to silence the torturous wails of the aircrafts flying above their heads.

Fighter squadrons, what few that existed on the planet, valiantly tried to take to the sky in a vain attempt to defend their beloved homeworld. Most were utterly atomized before they even got their engines warmed up, the few that actually managed to take to the skies were overwhelmed and annihilated in seconds, the lucky ones actually managing to take a single enemy fighter with them before succumbing to their enemy's sheer numbers.

On the ground, everything crumbled beneath the relentless onslaught of the invaders. Massive pyramid-like fortresses descended into the cities, crushing anything beneath them as they disgorged legions of skeletal machines, their soulless eyes alight with pale green fire that struck terror in all those that dared look upon them. Like a pack of frightened animals, the people fled in every direction to escape the carnage, desperate to live and see another day. But no matter where they ran, the enemy was there waiting for them, trapping them like cattle and forcefully herding them back towards their mobil pyramids. Many tried resisting, many tried escaping, none survived. A few thousand dead, turned to ash by the machines' unnatural weapons or torn to bloody shreds by their razor sharp claws, kept the remaining millions in line.

Bardottan infantry regiments, poorly trained and ill equipped for the situation, desperately tried to mount a counterattack to reclaim the lost cities. There was little coordination behind these futile attacks, and they fell like wheat before a scythe under the unstoppable march of the Necron Legions. Bardotta had been a world of peace, disdainful of the arts of war. They now paid the price for their naivety, as the whole world fell in less than a day, its cities nothing more than smoking ruins and its people rounded up like cheap livestock.

"This was just too easy," was all Anrakyr had to say on the matter from the bridge of his flagship. Why his master was even bothering with this whole shadowy cloak and dagger was beyond him. If this was the best the galaxy could throw at them, why not just attack in full force and take what he wanted? But he quickly banished those thoughts before they could grow any further. Who was he to question his master, he who stood alone as the greatest leader ever to grace this backwater galaxy? No, his master knew exactly what he was doing, and as his loyal servant, Anrakyr would trust in his judgment and follow his orders without doubt or questions. Speaking of orders, he needed to report in about now about the success of his mission.

"Contact the Stormlord," he ordered. Seconds later, a perfect holographic image of his master appeared before him, and Anrakyr swiftly fell to one knee before him.

"Master, I am pleased to report that Bardotta has been taken. We have suffered next to no casualties, and most of the planet's population has been secured and awaiting transport," he reported. Silence fell between them, with the Stormlord simply staring at him without saying a word. Inwardly, Anrakyr began to wonder if he had done something wrong here. Had he misinterpreted his orders in some manner.

"And the Bardottan leadership?" the Stormlord finally asked.

"We have them all, my lord," Anrakyr replied. And this time, the Stormlord was swifter with his reply.

"Good work. Send a portion of your fleet to transport all the prisoners back to Hoth immediately. Szeras is growing quite eager to begin his experiment. Meanwhile, you'll be taking the majority of your fleet and travel to Dathomir. Same procedure, round up as much of the population as possible, and collect every artifact you can find," the Stormlord ordered, to which Anrakyr bowed in reverence.

"As you wish, my lord," he intoned, already accessing his files about Dathomir and its population. Small, primitive, but steeped in mysterious powers. They would fall just as easily as the Bardottans to his unstoppable legions.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Stormlord suddenly added. "Destroy the surface of Bardottan entirely. Leave no evidence behind of our presence," personally, Anrakyr saw no reason for this level of secrecy, but it was the will of the Stormlord. And may his will be done.

"As you wish, I will turn the entire world to ash in your name," he answered with another bow that seemed to please the Stormlord. Anrakyr's loyalty would forever stop him from seeing the flaw in his master, but the Stormlord was slowly growing into quite a megolamaniac.

"Excellent, then I leave it in your capable hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters that needs my immediate attention in the Outer Rim," with that said, the connection was closed, and Anrakyr began carrying out his new orders with all haste.

...

The planet of Belkadan was not what most would call an important planet on the galactic stage. If anything, it seemed quite insignificant for anyone to even pay so much as a fleeting glance at it. That changed five hours ago, when Nemesor Zahndrekh swooped in an conquered the whole system. Now it served as the second largest gathering of Necron warships in the galaxy, second only to Hoth.

"And it's about damn time, if you ask me! Seriously, it's been over half a year, and only now is the war getting into gear! Don't know what excuse you have for being so damn late, Lu Bane Na, but I know that Lord-of-Change was simply being his usual lazy self and sitting at home eating pizza and watching cartoons!" Zahndrekh unfairly proclaimed, as the very kind and humble author had been struggling at home with studies and working on his own book series.

"Quit your whining already, you overgrown baby, and get the plot rolling again! I doubt the readers came all this way just to listen to me breaking the Fourth Wall like I'm freaking Deadpool or something," Zahndrekh shouted into the air.

"Sir, the decoy fleet is ready," one of his automaton servants suddenly reported, which instantly had Zahndrekh's undivided attention.

"Excellent," a quick glance at the numerous holographic images surroundings his throne aboard the bridge, he could see the small decoy fleet gathered at the very edge of the system. Composed of naught but Eldar vessels, they were the bait on which Zahndrekh planned to ensnare the Tsviets and reel them in.

"Deploy the bait," seconds after the given order, the Eldar fleet jumped into FTL and vanished, heading into unknown regions of space in search of their target.

"And now we wait and hope that the fish is hungry today," Zahndrekh commented as he retook his seat, going over the vast amounts of plans he had drawn up in preparation for the upcoming war. The Stormlord had tasked him with destroying the Tsviets, and he would not fail his master.


End file.
